Você Sempre Será
by Yukyuno Hikari
Summary: Se você está procurando alguma fic interessante, NÃO LEIA ESTA! Ela provavelmente nunca será terminada... então nem perca tempo começando xD. Por que eu não deleto, você se pergunta? Tenho dó, só isso...
1. Prólogo

**Você sempre sera**

_Prólogo_

Sango mora em uma pequena cidade no Japão. É muito feliz nessa cidade, apesar de não ter muitos amigos. Na verdade, só tem um: Inu-Yasha, um hanyou lindo, maravilhoso, espetacular...(não sou eu que tô falando isso não, é a opinião da Sango mesmo, mas todos sabem que eu concordo plenamente com ela). A garota de 15 anos nutria uma paixão por seu amigo de 16, e já fazia bastante tempo que havia descoberto aquele sentimento, mas não tinha coragem de contar ao meio-youkai. Sabe como é essa história de se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo, você fica com medo de estragar a amizade...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_15 de Fevereiro de 2000_

_Sango e Inu-Yasha estavam passeando pela praia. Era uma bela noite de lua cheia, e os dois amigos estavam muito à vontade caminhando pela areia branca e conversando. Depois de umas duas horas caminhando pela praia, Sango diz estar cansada e os dois sentam-se na areia, a observar o belo mar._

_-Inu-Yasha... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer... – disse uma Sango extremamente tímida e nervosa._

_-Sim Sango, pode me contar. O que é?_

_-Bom, é que já faz um tempo que eu... eu... te amo, Inu-Yasha!_

_Inu-Yasha simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Sango, sua melhor amiga, o amava? Mas ele nunca a viu como mulher, eram amigos desde a infância. A amizade deles devia durar uns 10 anos, e ela vinha dizer que o amava! Mas... o hanyou nunca tinha reparado que ela havia deixado de ser uma garotinha. Aos 15 anos, Sango já estava com um belo corpo, e era tão linda, inteligente, simpática...uma das poucas pessoas que havia aceitado Inu-Yasha do jeito que ele realmente era. Ora, por que não tentar namorá-la?? Com certeza daria certo..._

_-Olha, Sango... na verdade eu sempre te vi como uma amiga, nunca imaginei outra coisa... _

_-Ah, entendo... tudo bem, apenas finja que essa conversa nunca aconteceu, certo? – Disse Sango cabisbaixa, ela já esperava por isso. Sabia que Inu-Yasha não a amava, mas precisava tirar aquilo do peito._

_-Ei sua boba, você não me deixou terminar de falar – falou Inu-Yasha sorrindo, com a mão direita segurando o rosto de Sango fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele – Precipitada como sempre, não é Sango? Eu sempre te vi como amiga, mas agora que você me falou isso... sei lá, eu gosto muito de você, sempre gostei... e te considero uma pessoa muito especial pra mim._

_-Aonde quer chegar?_

_-Bem, acho que só não me apaixonei por você porque nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas tenho certeza de que posso te amar._

_-Inu-Yasha...? – Agora Sango já não sabia o que pensar. Estava totalmente confusa, mergulhada no brilho daqueles olhos dourados._

_-Sango, você quer ser minha namorada?_

_-Inu-Yasha...meu amor...mas é lógico!! – Sango se jogou nos braços de Inu-Yasha, e o beijou apaixonadamente. Inu-Yasha correspondeu ao beijo, explorando a boca de sua namorada. "Minha namorada, a Sango... nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer! Mas ela beija muito bem!"_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Inu-Yasha e Sango já estavam namorando há 9 meses. Era dia 15 de novembro de 2000 (um dia antes do meu aniversário!!), e para comemorar o aniversário de namoro eles estavam indo jantar. Inu-Yasha e Sango andavam calmamente em direção ao restaurante, e a garota estava com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos._

_Chegando no restaurante, que era à beira-mar, Inu-Yasha pede ao garçom uma mesa com vista para o oceano. O restaurante não estava numa de suas melhores noites (o que é estranho... feriadão na praia e um restaurante vazio... mas deixa pra lá u.u) e eles conseguiram facilmente uma mesa com uma bela vista para o mar, aquele mar que havia sido testemunha do primeiro beijo daquele casal..._

_Depois do jantar maravilhoso, Sango percebeu que Inu-Yasha estava muito sério. Resolveu verificar qual era o motivo._

_-Inu-kun... por que está tão sério? Algo errado?_

_-Há sim Sango... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar._

_-Pode dizer então... – disse Sango triste, imaginando que ele quisesse terminar o namoro. "Não, Inu-Yasha não é do tipo que terminaria no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro..."._

_-Lembra-se de quando eu falei que Sesshoumaru estava concorrendo a uma bolsa de estudos numa universidade de Tóquio?_

_-Sim, lembro... é mesmo, a essa altura o resultado já deve ter saído! E então, Inu-kun, ele conseguiu a bolsa?_

_-Infelizmente sim..._

_-Como infelizmente? Não está feliz por seu irmão? Sei que vocês nunca se deram bem, mas..._

_-Bem, se ele fosse embora sozinho eu acenderia fogos de artifício por aquele baka não ficar mais me incomodando!! Mas meu pai resolveu aproveitar que o Sesshoumaru vai pra Tóquio e expandir os negócios. Ele já achou um cliente em Tóquio interessado, e parece-me que eles vão fazer uma sociedade. Assim, toda a família terá que se mudar para lá._

_-....- Sango ficou chocada com aquela notícia. Como seu Inu-kun poderia ir embora? Não, não agora...eles estavam tão felizes, já estavam namorando há 9 meses e Inu-Yasha já amava Sango. Ela guardou seu amor durante 2 anos para que pudesse aproveitar sua concretização em apenas 9 meses? Aquilo era injusto demais!_

_-Sango, você está bem? – disse Inu-Yasha ao ver que Sango estava muito pálida._

_-Com certeza não estou bem, depois de receber uma notícia dessas – disse a garota com uma voz chorosa – Mas não há um modo de você ficar aqui? Não pode morar na casa de algum conhecido?_

_-Não dá Sango, eu já comprei a maior briga com o meu pai por causa disso, mas terei que me mudar. – Inu-Yasha também estava arrasado, mas tentava disfarçar um pouco sua tristeza. Sabia que Sango ficaria arrasada com aquela notícia, e queria tentar confortá-la._

_-Quando vocês vão?_

_-Depois de amanhã... desculpe por não te avisar antes, mas foi tudo muito repentino. Meu pai decidiu isso ontem, mas não consegui te contar._

_-Entendo... bem, não há nada a fazer, não é? – falou Sango tentando se conformar com aquilo. Olhou para o rosto de Inu-Yasha e forçou um sorriso - Então te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo quando você for pra Tóquio, meu amor!_

_-Muito obrigado, mas será difícil ficar sem você._

_-Digo o mesmo..._

_-Sango, por favor... preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. Se não me prometer isso, não conseguirei ser feliz longe de você._

_-Claro, Inu-Yasha, pode falar._

_-Prometa-me que você vai ser feliz longe de mim, minha Sango..._

_-Mas não posso te prometer isso!! Como conseguirei ser feliz se você não estiver aqui?_

_-Por favor, me prometa que você vai tentar ser feliz, curtir a vida, encontrar um novo amor... não ficarei tranqüilo se você ficar triste por minha causa, chorando... você sabe que não gosto de te ver chorar. Não quero que você fique presa a mim, não sei quanto tempo terei que ficar em Tóquio, nem sei se voltarei para cá um dia! E provavelmente não conseguiremos manter um relacionamento à distância, então jure que não vai ficar presa ao nosso namoro e que tentará encontrar a felicidade, está bem?_

_-Certo, prometo que vou tentar, mas vai ser difícil. Mas você também deve me jurar isso, Inu-Yasha. _

_-Eu também juro, minha Sango... – depois de fazerem essas promessas, os dois beijaram-se. Foi um beijo demorado, os dois tinham medo de não poderem se beijar assim novamente._

_17 de Novembro de 2000_

_Sango estava andando em direção à casa do seu namorado para despedir-se, estava segurando algo embrulhado num papel de presente dourado. "Dourado como os olhos dele...". Andava cabisbaixa, seus olhos já não brilhavam tão intensamente quanto antes. Aquela terrível notícia estragou um jantar que poderia ter sido perfeito, uma vida que poderia ter sido perfeita..._

_Chegando na casa, a jovem vê o carro da família estacionado, com o porta-malas aberto e cheio de inúmeros objetos. Atrás do carro estava o caminhão de mudanças. Iriam viajar de carro, pois a cidade em que moravam não era muito longe da capital._

_Eis que Inu-Yasha sai da casa. Seus olhos dourados também já não tinham o costumeiro brilho. Ele vê Sango e corre em direção a ela, pega a jovem no colo e a beija... como sentiria falta daquele beijo quando estivesse longe..._

_Os dois separam-se e o jovem coloca a namorada no chão. Sango dá um sorriso forçado a ele e entrega-lhe o embrulho dourado. Inu-Yasha abre o presente e vê um porta-retrato prateado, com uma foto dele e de Sango abraçados. Haviam tirado aquela foto no aniversário de um mês, quando comemoraram com um piquenique no parque. Junto ao porta-retrato estava um envelope. Ele abre-o, vê que está cheio de papéis coloridos e desdobra um papel de carta cor-de-rosa, cheio de coraçõezinhos. Na frente e no verso o papel estava cheio de "Eu te amo", assim como todos os outros nove papéis que estavam naquele envelope._

_-Você deve ter ficado com cãibra depois de escrever tanto... – disse ele sorrindo para Sango._

_-Não faz mal... mas 10 folhas ainda é pouco pra expressar o quanto eu te amo. – Disse Sango também sorrindo. Ela não queria chorar naquela despedida, pois sabia que Inu-Yasha não gostava de ver lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dela._

_-Inu-Yasha querido, já está na hora de irmos! – Disse Izayoi, a mãe do hanyou._

_-Bem, chegou a hora... só não esqueça da promessa que me fez._

_-Não se preocupe, não vou quebrá-la. Mas saiba que nunca vou te esquecer, Inu-kun._

_-Também nunca te esquecerei, minha Sango... te amo mais do que tudo._

_-Eu também. – Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram. Um longo e apaixonado beijo, talvez o último..._

_-Ei irmãozinho, pare com essa melação! Temos que ir embora!_

_-Vá pro inferno, Sesshoumaru! Feh! Mas é verdade, tenho que ir...adeus Sango._

_-Adeus, Inu-Yasha... – Sango não conseguiu conter uma lágrima._

_Ele entrou no carro e foi embora. O caminhão de mudança seguiu o carro... Inu-Yasha havia partido._

_Depois que o carro já estava a uma boa distância, Sango saiu correndo sem rumo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Como não olhava para onde estava indo, acabou esbarrando em alguém._

_-Me desculpe, eu não estava olhando... Naraku..._

_-Tudo bem, Sango. Mas por que você está chorando? Aquele baka do Inu-Yasha te fez algo? Eu sempre soube que você era boa demais pra ele..._

_-Não fale assim do Inu-Yasha! Ele foi para Tóquio, não ficou sabendo?_

_-Ah, é mesmo, escutei Sesshoumaru comentando com a minha irmãzinha Kagura... pobrezinha, ficou desolada... ela gosta muito do Sesshoumaru, sabe?_

_-É, eu já desconfiava... agora me dê licença, preciso ir pra casa. Desculpe novamente por ter esbarrado em você._

_-Como eu já disse, está tudo bem. Mas por favor, não vá ainda – Naraku segurou Sango pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir embora._

_-O que você quer? – disse ela com um tom de irritação na voz._

_-Pensei que talvez eu pudesse te ajudar a esquecer o Inu-Yasha, querida Sango... ele não merece as suas lágrimas. – Dito isto, Naraku agarrou Sango e a beijou. Como ele era forte, Sango tentava escapar em vão. Naraku a abraçava com muita força, chegando a machucá-la, e tentava aprofundar o beijo. Sango conseguiu dar um chute na barriga do cretino, fazendo-o soltá-la. Ele gemeu de dor, aquele chute havia sido realmente forte!_

_-Seu cretino sem-vergonha! Se pensa que vou esquecer Inu-Yasha para ficar com você, está muito enganado!! – E a garota foi embora._

"_Ah Sangozinha... vai ser complicado, mas eu vou ficar com você, custe o que custar..."._

****

**Viva! Finalmente consegui escrever algo maior que 3 páginas!! 5 páginas e meia do Word =D**

**Quero agradecer à Taiji Ya Sango-chan por me ajudar!! Eu já estava com a idéia dessa fic, mas não conseguia escrevê-la. Então ela sugeriu que eu fizesse um pequeno prólogo para depois começar a história.**

**Mandem reviews, quero saber o que acharam do casal InuSan!! Hhuahuahua não falei que eu era doida o bastante para fazer o Inu-kun ficar com a Sango-chan? Heheh, mas no final das contas eles formaram um casal super kawaii na minha opinião e eu quase chorei na cena da despedida, fiquei triste por separá-los...**

**Mandem reviews para eu saber o que acharam até agora!! Preciso saber se querem me matar ou se acharam interessante...**

**Kisu, Hikari-chan**

**P.S.: O nome da fic é por causa de uma música lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que eu até coloquei na minha outra fic, "Sem voc". A música é Você Sempre Será da Marjorie Estiano, e é linda demais! Altamente recomendada pela Hikari-chan. Bjoks, ja ne!!**


	2. Recordações

_Primeiro Capítulo_

_Recordações_

02 de Janeiro de 2004 – 12 horas

-Ai minha nossa, cadê o Kohaku que não chega com esse jornal?? Eu mesma devia ter ido comprar!

-Calma, querida! Você não vai morrer se esperar!

-Não tenha tanta certeza, papai...

-CHEGUEI!!!

-Aleluia!! Me dá logo esse jornal, Kohaku! – Sango abriu o jornal procurando pelos aprovados no curso de psicologia da Universidade de Tóquio. – Vejamos... Samantha, Sandra, Sango...espera, Sango? EU PASSEEEEEEIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sango correu pra cima de seu pai e seu irmão, e os abraçou!! Depois, Kirara também foi cumprimentá-la.

-Viu mana? Eu falei que você iria passar com certeza, é muito inteligente!

-Obrigada irmãozinho...

-Mas onde você vai morar lá em Tóquio, mana?

-Boa pergunta... não temos nenhum parente por lá, papai?

-Infelizmente não, querida... mas não se preocupe, arranjaremos um lugar para você ficar! Afinal, a Universidade de Tóquio sempre foi seu sonho.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

02 de Janeiro – 15 horas e 25 minutos

---------------TRIM TRIM------------------

-Deixa que eu atendo!! – Gritou Sango para seu pai, e pegou o telefone – Moshi moshi?

-Sango!! Parabéns, crânio...Sabia que ia passar!

-Muito obrigada, mas... quem está falando?

-Ah, que ótimo... não acredito que você esqueceu da minha voz!

-Não pode ser... Inu-Yasha?

-Que bom, se lembrou de mim! Já ia ficar chateado com você!

-Inu-kun, há quanto tempo... ah, é mesmo! Parabéns! Meu pai acabou de dizer que você foi aprovado em Engenharia!

-É verdade, vamos estudar na mesma faculdade!

-Isso se eu conseguir um lugar pra morar em Tóquio...

-Então liguei na hora certa! Meu pai ficou doido e resolveu me comprar um apartamento gigantesco no centro, e como é grande demais chamei duas pessoas pra morarem comigo, mas ainda tem um quarto. Você quer vir morar com a gente?

-Não acredito... mas é claro que quero!! Você caiu do céu, Inu-Yasha!!

-Bem, a aula começa exatamente daqui a um mês, achei que seria melhor se você viesse logo pra já ir se acostumando com a cidade nova, a ter que me aturar de novo...

-É, infelizmente terei que te agüentar – disse Sango sorrindo – mas acho que consigo... quero viajar na semana que vem, mas tenho que acertar umas coisas... depois eu te ligo pra gente combinar melhor, certo?

-Tá bom então! Tchau, Sangozinha...

-Tchau, Inu-kun... – Sango desligou o telefone e começou a gritar histérica pela casa – Já arranjei um lugar para morar em Tóquio!!!!

Do outro lado da linha.....

Inu-Yasha desligou o telefone sorrindo. Depois de tanto tempo, veria Sango de volta... mas será que ela ainda gostava dele?

-Inu-Yasha!! Você me disse que essa Sango era só uma amiga!! Hunf! Fica chamando ela de Sangozinha, e sempre fica com essa cara de besta depois de falar nela...

-Calma, linda, não precisa ficar com ciúmes... tenho certeza de que você vai adorar Sango-chan! – disse Inu-Yasha olhando para uma linda garota de longos cabelos negros.

-Não sei não... vai ser muito difícil eu gostar de uma ex-namorada sua...

07 de Janeiro de 2004 - 14 horas

Sango estava arrumando suas malas para ir viajar no dia seguinte. Já havia combinado tudo com Inu-Yasha. Ela iria de ônibus e o hanyou a esperaria na rodoviária, junto com seus amigos.

"Inu-Yasha disse que esses amigos são uma garota e um rapaz... tenho medo que essa garota seja namorada dele... ainda amo meu Inu-kun".

A jovem já havia arrumado suas roupas e as coisinhas da Kirara (sim, a Kirara também vai viajar!! Não vou deixá-la de fora da história), e agora estava arrumando outras coisinhas... fotos, objetos ... a cada objeto que via, Sango tinha várias lembranças.

Ela avistou um envelope, e reconheceu uma carta de Inu-Yasha, a primeira que ele mandou depois de se mudar.

_Tóquio, 01 de Dezembro de 2000 _

_Querida Sango,_

_Como estão as coisas por aí? Está tudo bem com você? Comigo está tudo terrível... está sendo muito doloroso ficar longe de você, mas foi assim que o destino quis._

_O baka do Sesshoumaru continua me enchendo o saco... por que a gente não pode escolher a família? Ah sim, e avise a Kagura que o Sesshoumaru já arranjou uma namorada aqui. Ela é bem legal, o nome dela é Rin, e eu gosto de conversar com ela. Pobrezinha da Kagura, do jeito que era apaixonada pelo baka do meu irmão deve estar sonhando com ele até agora... e essa Rin é bem rica, sempre que ela vem nos visitar está acompanhada do mordomo, Jaken. Um carinha verde esquisito que chama meu "maninho" de Ssssssenhor Sssssssesssssshoumaru... o cara parece que idolatra o Sesshy, sei lá... hehe, é muito legal chamar o baka de Sesshy, ele sempre fica furioso..._

_Como está o Kohako? Ele já conseguiu as economias pra comprar aquele novo Playstation? Hehe, sinto falta de jogar videogame com o seu irmãozinho, eu tinha falado que ia ajudá-lo a comprar o videogame novo...que pena, acabou não dando._

_Agora tenho que ir, o meu pai quer ter mais uma daquelas conversas bestas sobre negócios, ele espera mesmo que eu assuma essa empresa besta de informática...nossa, esqueci de falar da empresa do meu pai! Ele conseguiu fechar negócio com os caras aqui, e parece que está tudo indo bem. Vamos ficar ricos!_

_Mil beijos pra você, minha Sango... tô morrendo de saudades_

_Inu-Yasha_

Sango "abraçou" a carta na altura do peito, e lembrou-se do rosto dele.

"Inu-Yasha, sinto muito sua falta. Mal posso esperar para reencontrá-lo".

Ela guardou aquela carta numa caixinha enfeitada, que tinha providencado especialmente para guardar as lembranças de Inu-Yasha. Achou outra carta do hanyou, mas não se lembrava daquela carta...resolveu ler de volta.

_Tóquio, 24 de Maio de 2001 _

_Oi Sango! Como você está? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Está tudo bem comigo, já fiz alguns amigos aqui em Tóquio. Bom, lembra-se daquela promessa que havíamos feito, de tentar encontrar a felicidade e tals? Então, acho que encontrei a minha... preciso ser bem honesto com você. Conheci uma garota muito especial, chamada Kikyou. Ela é muito bonita, simpática, etc etc, e acho que estou apaixonado por ela. Hoje nós vamos sair, e vou fazê-la a "grande pergunta"._

Sango parou de ler aquela carta. Sim, lembrava-se dela, Kikyou, a garota que roubou o coração de Inu-Yasha. Nas outras cartas, o hanyou diz estar muito feliz com o relacionamento, apesar de algumas brigas com Kikyou. Sango quase chegou a odiar essa tal Kikyou, que raiva... por que Inu-Yasha teve que ir embora?? E nas cartas seguintes Inu-Yasha não menciona nada sobre o término desse namoro...será que estava com Kikyou até agora? Será que ela iria morar com eles?

"Ah não, se essa Kikyou estiver morando com Inu-Yasha eu procuro um apartamento só pra mim! Não vou ficar presenciando cenas desagradáveis".

A garota parou de ficar enrolando e guardou suas coisas. Até que viu um pequeno bilhete, num papelzinho amarelo:

_Querida Sango, você tem certeza de que não quer sair comigo essa noite? Vamos lá gata, me dá uma chance... eu sou maluco por você!!_

_Milhões de beijos, Naraku_

"Naraku, que raiva... ainda bem que você foi embora pra parar de me encher o saco!!". É, depois de Naraku tentar agarrar Sango no dia da partida de Inu-Yasha, ele continuou cantando a garota, convidando-a para sair, mandando presentes... mas Sango sabia perfeitamente que Naraku não a amava, ele só fazia isso porque Sango era a ex de Inu-Yasha. Ninguém sabia direito o porquê de Naraku odiar tanto o meio youkai. Mas depois de dois anos enchendo Sango, Naraku foi embora...alguns disseram que ele foi morar com uns parentes na China.

Sango rasgou o pequeno bilhete, jogou fora e continou guardando suas coisas. Resolveu ligar seu diskman, que estava com um CD do Biquini Cavadão. A música que tocava era "Quando eu te encontrar".

_Eu já sei o que os meus olhos vão querer  
quando eu te encontrar,  
impedidos de te ver,  
vão querer chorar...  
Como um riso encontido perdido em algum lugar,  
felicidade que transborda  
parece não querer parar,  
não quer parar, não vai parar..  
  
Eu já sei o que os meus lábios vão querer  
quando eu te encontrar,  
molhados de prazer,  
vão querer beijar,  
e o que na vida não se cansa  
de se apresentar,  
por ser lugar comum,  
deixamos de extravasar...  
de demonstrar...  
Nunca me disseram  
o que devo fazer,  
quando a saudade acorda,  
a beleza que faz sofrer,  
nunca me disseram,  
como devo proceder,  
chorar, beijar, te abraçar,  
é isso que quero fazer...  
  
é isso que quero dizer...  
  
Eu já sei o que os meus braços vão querer  
quando eu te encontrar,  
na forma de um "C",  
vão te abraçar,  
um abraço apertado,  
para você não escapar,  
se você foge me faz crer  
que o mundo pode acabar...  
Vai acabar...  
  
Nunca me disseram  
o que devo fazer,  
quando a saudade acorda  
a beleza que faz sofrer,  
nunca me disseram  
como devo proceder,  
chorar, beijar, te abraçar,  
é isso que quero fazer...  
  
é isso que quero dizer...  
  
Parece não querer parar,  
não quer parar, não vai parar..._

_Nunca me disseram  
o que devo fazer,  
quando a saudade acorda  
a beleza que faz sofrer,  
nunca me disseram  
como devo proceder,  
chorar, beijar, te abraçar,  
é isso que quero fazer...  
  
é isso que quero dizer...  
  
chorar, beijar, te abraçar..._

Enquanto a música tocava, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Sango. "Quem me dera se eu pudesse fazer tudo isso quando te reencontrar, meu Inu-kun..."

08 de Janeiro de 2004 – 09 horas

Sango estava a caminho de Tóquio. Estava no ônibus, ouvindo um CD de Red Hot Chilli Peppers no seu diskman, enquanto olhava para uma foto de sua família. Lembrava-se da despedida de seu pai e seu irmão... esperava não demorar para vê-los de novo, havia prometido ir visitá-los logo que possível. Estava com Kirara ao seu lado, numa daquelas "caixinhas" para colocar bichinhos. (Eu sei que bichinhos não podem viajar de ônibus, mas vamos abrir uma exceção). Aquela viagem estava muito cansativa, e Sango dormiu ao som de "The Zephir Song".

Algum tempo depois, ela acorda e vê que o ônibus está parando... sim, ela está chegando!! Já está na rodoviária de Tóquio, e pode ver um lindo hanyou de cabelos prateados acenando!!! E... uma garota de cabelos negros ao lado dele...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Aee! Logo no primeiro dia da fic no ar já recebi reviews!! Respondendo...**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Que bom que você gostou, migaaa eu também gostei, heheh...modéstia à parte, tô amando essa fic tb!!**

**E obrigada de novo pela ajuda **

**Kagome Kinomoto: Deixei um comentário no seu blog, você viu? Bem, quanto à sua review...sua má!! Vamos fingir que você nunca escreveu e que eu nunca li u.u mas chegou perto... só que não sabemos ainda se a moça de cabelos negros é K-chan ou Kikyou, sabe-se apenas que é uma moça de cabelos negros...pode ser a Eri XD Huehueue continua lendo, blz?**

**Trunks: Nhai, que bom que você gostou e comentou, miguinho lindooo- (tb, se não comentasse ia ter que ficar me aturando no MSN, hauhauah) Te adoro muito!!**

**Juliana-chan: Achou o casal estranho? Eu achei kawaii! Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que continue gostando!!**

**Izabela-yxd: Que bom que gostou da idéia maluca, hueheueheu... bjos!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Estranho isso, não? Naraku agarrando a Sango... que ódio daquele cretino... daqui a pouquinho vou ler sua fic!! Gente leiam a fic da CaHh, "Aos meus cuidados"!! Muito boa!!!**

**Naomi: Muito empolgada sua review - nunca pensei que Inu-kun e Sango-chan tivessem fãs, hehe... e depois de ler sua review, fui procurar fics Inu/San em português, e não tem nenhuma!!! o.O Em inglês tem um monte... juro que vou tentar fazer mais fics deles, e também de outros casais que não aparecem muito, como Sesshoumaru e Kagura (tb acho que eles combinam!!), assim como de casais absurdos!! Só não se empolga muito com os casais, tá bom? Essa fic vai ser um troca-troca interminável... XD Bjos!!**

**Kassie-chan: Eu já te conheço, minina... você foi uma das primeiras a deixar review em "Sem vc"!! Que bom que está gostando dessa historinha também!! Ah sim, uma galera vai aparecer na história... Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, etc etc etc... Bjos!!**

**Anitah-chan: Realmente, o Naraku é um cretino!! Que ódio dele!! Bom, quanto ao comentário sobre a música... não precisa se desculpar não, concordo plenamente com você!! Se suas amigas cantam isso 32 vezes num dia só vc passa a odiar a pobre música, hehe... eu escuto umas cinco vezes por dia, mas ainda não enjoei... e tb ela é perfeita pra fic, realmente!! Vcs verão isso mais pra frente... (suspense!!) Beijos!!**

**Kk Higurashi: Pode ficar com o SEU Sesshoumaru, à vontade... mas o Inu-Yasha é MEEEUUU!! Hhuahuahau... também achei a despedida triste, mas tinha que ser né... espero que continue gostando!! **

**Juli-chan: Está legal? Que bom! E não se preocupe, não abandonarei essa história!! Bjos e espero que continue gostando, assim como todo mundo...**

**Milhões de beijos para todo mundo!! E continuem participando da campanha "Faça uma ficwriter feliz!!" Mandem reviews!!! **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	3. Reencontros

_Segundo capítulo_

_Reencontros_

××08 de Janeiro de 2004 – 10 horas e 05 minutos

Sango começa a se perguntar quem seria a moça de cabelos negros ao lado de Inu-Yasha.

"Seria Kikyou? É bem provável, ele não me disse nas cartas que terminou com ela... mas na época dos vestibulares nós dois paramos de nos comunicar. Não havia tempo por causa dos estudos..."

O ônibus pára. A moça pega a caixinha de Kirara e desce do veículo.

Logo que desce, vê Inu-Yasha à sua frente. Ela dá um lindo sorriso para o ex-namorado e deixa a caixinha da Kirara no chão, em seguida vai correndo dar um abraço em Inu-Yasha.

-INU-YASHAAAA!!!

-SANGOOOOOO!!!!

-Como eu estava com saudade de você, Inu-kun...

-Eu também, Sangozinha...

Sango teve que fazer um tremendo esforço para não beijar Inu-Yasha na boca, somente um beijinho no rosto... e ela pôde perceber que a moça de cabelos negros olhava para eles com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

-Ah, Sango, esta aqui é a minha namorada Kagome. Kagome, esta é a Sango.

-A famosa Sango...prazer em conhecê-la – disse Kagome com o sorriso mais falso do mundo.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Kagome – disse Sango com um sorriso mais falso ainda.

-Inu-Yasha querido, pode me dar licença um pouquinho? Vou ao banheiro e já volto – disse Kagome sorrindo para Inu-Yasha.

-Está certo, K-chan... (Como a Kagome tem coragem de ir num banheiro de rodoviária?? o.Ô Se bem que no Japão a situação deve ser melhor do que na rodoviária de Curitiba, acho eu...)

Kagome se afastou do casal, e depois que ela já estava a uma certa distância, Sango perguntou a Inu-Yasha:

-Inu-Yasha, o que aconteceu com a Kikyou de que você tanto falava nas cartas?

-Ah, a Kikyou... pois é, eu era louco por ela mas brigávamos demais... era briga sem parar por motivos bestas, e eu não tava mais agüentando. Quando eu ia dar o fora nela, ela chegou e me deu o fora primeiro dizendo que estava apaixonada por um tal de Jakotsu, lindo e maravilhoso... depois acabamos descobrindo que o cara era gay e não queria nada com ela!! Huhauahuahuhauahuahahaau!!!! (Hahaha XD)

-Huahauahuahua, coitada... ninguém merece... mas quem mandou ela te largar?

-Pois é... daí eu conheci a K-chan no cursinho preparatório pro vestibular.

-Ah... ela não parece estar muito feliz, será que está com ciúmes de mim?

-Proavelmente... K-chan é ciumenta demais, mas nem ligue... vocês se tornarão boas amigas!!

oo No banheiro da rodoviária oo

Kagome entra no banheiro, posiciona-se na frente de um espelho e abre sua bolsa. Pega seu gloss e seu rímel para retocar um pouco a maquiagem, enquanto pensa...

"Essa ex do Inu-Yasha é bem bonita, e ainda por cima vai morar com a gente... só o baka do meu namorado mesmo, chamar a ex pra morar conosco...preciso me cuidar!!"

Depois de retocar sua maquiagem e verificar que está linda como sempre (modesta...¬¬) Kagome sai do banheiro e encontra Inu-Yasha rindo muito ao lado de Sango... os dois estavam conversando bastante.

oooo

-Já voltei!! – disse Kagome abraçando Inu-Yasha.

-Ei, Inu-Yasha...você tinha me dito que nesse apartamento iríamos morar eu, você, a Kagome e mais uma pessoa...onde ele está?

-É verdade, Inuzinho... o Miroku sumiu, onde ele está?

Até que os três escutaram um barulho estrondoso vindo da lanchonete da rodoviária...

-HENTAAAAAAAIIIIII

PAAAAF!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu-Yasha e Kagome: ¬¬" Ele está na lanchonete....

Sango: ? o.O

Sango terminou de pegar sua bagagem e a Kirara, e eles dirigiram-se à lanchonete. Encontraram um rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, e ele tinha uma enorme marca de mão na bochecha direita.

-Aí está você, seu pervertido... não acredito que apanhou de mais uma mulher...

-Ah, não deu pra evitar, Kagome, ela era tão linda...

-Ai ai...você não tem jeito mesmo, Miroku... mas deixa eu te apresentar a minha amiga Sango. Esse cara tarado é o Miroku.

-Muito praz... – Sango não pôde terminar a frase, ficou um tanto surpresa ao ver que Miroku já estava segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

-Nossa, Inu-Yasha, realmente você tem um ótimo gosto pra garotas, ela é linda!! Sangozinha querida, você quer ter um filho meu?

-Um filho? o.O

-É, vai, diz que aceita... – Miroku colocou suas "mãozinhas bobas" num lugar não muito apropriado...

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAAAAAAAAAAI

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nossa...que tapa forte, hein Sangozinha...

-Não me chame de Sangozinha, seu pervertido!!

Inu-Yasha e Kagome: ¬¬ "

-Ei Miroku, nem pense em continuar com essas perversões com as garotas, ouviu? Tenha mais respeito... uma é minha namorada e a outra é minha melhor amiga...

-Vai ser difícil eu me controlar, mas eu tento Inu-Yasha...

Sango:"onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro?? Ai Kami-Sama, eu não mereço isso..."

Depois de a pobre Sango ter que agüentar isso tudo, eles foram para o apartamento no lindo carro esporte vermelho de Inu-Yasha. Moravam num prédio muito luxuoso no centro de Tóquio, e o apartamento deles era de cobertura (caramba!! o.O)

Entraram no elevador, e Inu-Yasha apertou o botão do décimo sétimo andar. Quando o elevador parou, saíram e dirigiram-se a uma porta à direita, que Miroku destrancou. A porta foi aberta... e aquele apartamento era um verdadeiro paraíso!! Era giganorme!!

Tinha uma sala de estar incrível com um home theater, um sofá gigante, a sala de jantar tinha uma mesa magnífica, a cozinha era imensa, tudo era enorme!! Realmente, como Inu-Yasha havia dito, o pai dele enlouquecera totalmente...dar um apartamento gigante desses... a empresa de informática estava indo muito bem!

-Venha Sango, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto – disse Inu-Yasha pegando algumas malas de Sango.

Os dois passaram por 3 quartos imensos até chegar no de Sango, que era um verdadeiro templo... as paredes eram lilás, tinha uma cortina roxa linda, um lustre muito bonito, um espelho grande, uma cama de casal gigantesca e uma televisão de tela plana com DVD... "Nossa, só faltava ter um frigobar aqui!! Espera...tem um ali no canto o.O"

-Nossa, Inu-kun, é luxuoso demais...

-Imagina, Sango... com o tempo você se acostuma! Pode ficar à vontade... quer ajuda pra desfazer as malas?

-Não precisa, muito obrigada. Vou arrumar tudo agora mesmo.

-OK, se precisar estarei na sala... arranjei um parceiro de videogame aqui!! Eu e o Miroku jogamos direto...

-Nossa, o Kohako ficaria maravilhado em jogar videogame naquela TV gigantesca da sala... – disse Sango enquanto tirava Kirara da casinha para que a youkai fofinha conhecesse o ambiente. A gatinha kawaii logo avistou o gato de Kagome, Buyo, e os dois ficaram se encarando... mas não brigaram. Cada um apenas seguiu seu caminho.

-Quem sabe você não possa trazê-lo aqui um dia?

-É uma boa idéia, realmente...espero que seja possível. Agora vou arrumar minhas coisas, certo?

-Está bem, até depois...

Sango esperou Inu-Yasha sair do quarto para fazer algo que qualquer ser humano faria ao se deparar com um quarto daqueles... ela se jogou na enorme cama de casal!! Como era fofa, e aquele cobertor felpudo roxo era tão gostoso... O cômodo era incrível, tinha até uma pequena sacada... com certeza ela amaria ficar naquele lugar!!

Depois de assaltar o frigobar, ela começa a desfazer suas malas.

08 de Janeiro de 2004 – 12 horas

O quarto de Sango já estava totalmente organizado, e ela estava morrendo de fome... então dirige-se à sala para saber se os outros estão a fim de almoçar.

-Ei povo, já é meio-dia, vocês não estão com fome?

Só Inu-Yasha e Miroku estavam na sala, e pareciam demasiadamente entretidos com seu jogo de videogame do Star Wars.

-Vou acabar com você, Luke!!

-Você é quem pensa... os jedi têm a força!!

Sango fica um tanto irritada por ser ignorada... ¬¬

-VOCÊS QUEREM ALMOÇAR?????????????????????

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – os dois se assustaram com o grito da moça.

-Credo, Sango, você sabe que minhas orelhas são sensíveis, não precisa gritar!!

-Sensíveis, é? Você tava distraído demais, Inu...ei, afinal vocês querem almoçar ou não?

-Ah não, nós já comemos algumas batatinhas fritas! Essa nova Ruffles sabor gorgonzola é uma delícia!!

-Batatinhas fritas? Vocês chamam isso de almoço?

-Ah Sangozinha, nem estamos com fome.

-Já falei para não me chamar de Sangozinha, seu hentai... e onde está a Kagome?

-Hum, boa pergunta... Miroku, você lembra se ela disse onde ia?

-Acho que ela ia visitar a família dela no templo Higurashi...

-É, deve ter sido isso! Pode almoçar, Sango...tem um monte de comida na cozinha, fique à vontade! – e os dois voltaram ao jogo de videogame.

- ¬¬" Ai ai, não tem jeito...deixa que eu como sozinha, então!

Sango foi até a cozinha, abriu os armários e uma tonelada de pacotes de batatinhas, outros salgadinhos e bolachas caiu em cima dela.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH POFT!

Miroku e Inu-Yasha se assustaram com o estrondo na cozinha, largaram o videogame e foram verificar. Chegando na cozinha, encontraram uma mão no meio de um monte de salgadinhos no chão... ¬¬"""""""""""

Eles tiraram salgadinhos de cima da Sango até que ela pudesse respirar novamente XD

-Credo, quanta besteira nesses armários... por que não me avisaram que eu podia ser atacada pela comida?

-Desculpe, esquecemos... - -"

-Deixa eu abrir a geladeira, então..

-SANGO, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POFT!!

-Dessa vez a gente avisou - -"

E lá foram eles socorrer a Sango de novo...dessa vez ela estava embaixo de refrigerantes e diversas sobremesas.

Depois de uns seis minutos conseguiram libertar a Sango de todas aqueles "alimentos assassinos".

-Desisto dessa cozinha!!Digam-me uma coisa... tem alguma comida de verdade aqui? Arroz, peixe, leite, ovos...?

-Não... mas tem macarrão instantâneo!! De qual sabor você quer? Queijo, carne, bolonhesa, pizza, frango, dobradinha com jiló... hum, me deu fome agora!! Vou fazer um sabor churrasco!! Querem? – Disse Inu-Yasha todo felizinho pegando um daqueles copinhos de macarrão e colocando água para ferver.

-Obaaa!! Eu quero um de queijo com tomate!! – Disse Miroku pegando um copinho também.

-Ai, não acredito... a Kagome também come essas coisas todo dia?

-Não...nossa, sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado? Todo dia na hora do almoço ela vai pra casa da mãe dela...

-Por que será, não é?? Bom, agora tô muito cansada pra procurar um supermercado, então vai um macarrão sabor calabresa...

08 de Janeiro de 2004 – 16 horas

Sango resolveu testar a banheira daquele apartamento maravilhoso. Separou um vestido amarelo um pouco decotado para usar depois e foi tomar banho.

Ela encheu a banheira de água, despiu-se e entrou. Aquela banheira gigantesca era ótima...a água estava perfeita!

"Ah, que beleza...será que pode ficar mais perfeito? Ah, pode sim, tem hidromassagem aqui!"

Ela ligou a hidromassagem e ficou descansando na banheira. Depois de uns 10 minutos, saiu da banheira, colocou seu vestido amarelo e se arrumou um pouquinho. A garota queria passear um pouco para conhecer a cidade. Logo que terminou de se arrumar, foi até a sala ver se os meninos queriam passear, mas quando chegou lá viu uma cena não muito agradável... Kagome tinha voltado para casa enquanto Sango estava tomando banho, e a moça de cabelos negros estava no sofá, mais precisamente no colo de Inu-Yasha... e os dois estavam se beijando.

"Mas como eu sou idiota... por que fico surpresa com uma cena dessas? É lógico que estão se beijando, são namorados!! Deixe de ser tapada, Sango!!"

Depois que o lindo casalzinho parou de se beijar, Sango pôde perguntar se estavam a fim de sair. Miroku topou na hora, Kagome disse que estava muito cansada e Inu-Yasha falou que iria com certeza, o que fez Kagome mudar de idéia...

Eles desceram até a garagem, entraram no carro esporte vermelho de Inu-Yasha e foram passear. Foram ao shopping, depois ao cinema e quando começou a anoitecer resolveram ir se divertir um pouco numa danceteria. Chegaram em casa lá pelas onze e meia da noite.

-E aí, Sangozinha? O que achou do passeio?

-Gostei muito, essa cidade é linda!! E já disse para parar de me chamar de Sangozinha... ¬¬

-Mas sempre que o Inu-Yasha falava em você, ele te chamava de Sangozinha!! Por que ele pode e eu não?

-Porque eu o conheço praticamente a minha vida inteira, e você é um pervertido que eu conheci hoje!!

-Aham... – parece que Miroku achou algo mais interessante para observar...

-Ei Miroku, o meu rosto é mais pra cima!! – Falou uma Sango vermelha ao perceber que o garoto estava olhando para o decote do vestido dela...

-Hein? Ah, desculpe Sango... hehehe

-Ah, já chega disso... tô indo dormir! Boa noite pra todo mundo!

-Boa noite....

Sango foi até seu quarto, colocou um pijama branco curto e dormiu, com Kirara ao seu lado.

No meio da noite, a garota percebe algo estranho...sente uma respiração perto do seu rosto e abre os olhos... vê um Miroku de olhos fechados com o rosto a meio palmo de distância do dela, preparando-se para beijá-la...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SOC!!

Kagome, Inu-Yasha e Buyo acordam e vão correndo para o quarto de Sango verificar o que houve. Kagome acende a luz do quarto e vê Miroku com um olho roxo ¬¬

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? o.Ô – Pergunta Kagome com uma cara esquisita...

-Esse maluco estava quase me beijando enquanto eu estava dormindo!!

-Ah, desculpa Sango...esquecemos de avisar!! O Miroku de vez em quando dá uma de sonâmbulo... – Disse Inu-Yasha se segurando pra não ter um ataque de riso.

-Ai Kami-Sama, eu não mereço isso... o que foi que eu fiz de errado?? Então quer dizer que terei que dormir com a minha porta trancada, é isso?

-É sim, Sango... eu durmo com a minha porta fechada, o Miroku já tentou me beijar umas duas vezes nesses ataques de sonambulismo dele... é incrível como ele só vai no quarto das garotas, ele nunca tentou beijar o Inu-Yasha - -"

-É, sorte dele nunca ter tentado fazer isso, senão já estava morto! Mas vamos dormir, povo, estamos todos cansados... feche a sua porta, Sango.

-Pode deixar, vou trancá-la a sete chaves e colocar um cadeado!!

Depois de toda essa confusão, o povo resolveu dormir.

* * *

**Me empolguei um pouquinho nesse segundo capítulo... mas isso é bom, estou aprendendo a escrever capítulos maiores!! **

**Espero que estejam gostando da história... eu estou adorando escrevê-la!! Só que estava relendo o capítulo e percebi umas coisinhas erradas... tipo, eu fiz a Sango colocar um vestido de calor quando é inverno no Japão!!! Ai ai ai, como eu sou tapada... " E já repararam que em todas as fics de universo alternativo o Inu-Yasha é sempre rico?? Eu só reparei nessas coisas depois que acabei de escrever, então deixa pra lá u.u juro que nas próximas eu faço o Miroku rico... e verifico direito essas coisas de Geografia...**

**Quanto ao grande mistério, parece que ele foi resolvido! A garota de cabelos negros era Kagome, apesar de parecer que era Kikyou... enganei todo mundo huahauahuahua XD e aposto que muita gente gostou do que eu fiz com a Kikyou, eu pelo menos adorei XD**

**Minha real intenção era fazer a Kagome má nessa fic, já que ela é sempre boazinha, mas não consegui!! A K-chan é muito legal, não posso fazer ela ser má, só vai ser um pouquinho chata... não se assustem, ela não vai ser nenhuma Laura de novela das oito XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews, por favooooor**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Iuebaa que bom que você está gostando amiga!! (carinha feliz...)**

**Kk Higurashi: Nhai, não posso te dizer se eles vão terminar juntos... mas não fica triste, pretendo fazer um final feliz pra todo mundo! Pode ser que o Inu-kun fique com a Sango e a Kagome case com o Naraku, sei lá XD**

**Anitah-chan: Agora você já não está mais curiosa, né? Pois é, a Sango-chan vai morar com o Inu-kun, o Miroku e a Kagome (viva, é a Kagome!!!) **

**CaHh Kinomoto: Miga, você bateu o recorde das mega reviews, essa foi gigante o.O mas eu adorei! Exceto pelo fato de você ter praticamente me ameaçado de morte por causa da Kikyou, você deve estar arrependida agora ¬¬ já que eu fiz a barro gostar de um cara gay huahauhauah! Legal, você gostou das musiquinhas do capítulo passado... nesse não teve música u.u bjos!!**

**Haruna: Concordo, o Inu-kun e a barro não combinam mesmo!! E a garota era a K-chan, uebaaa! Quanto a lutarmos pelo Inu-Yasha... bem, por uma coisa fofa daquela com orelhinhas kawaii eu luto até a morte!! Ele é meu, huahauahauhau... só lembrando... aishiteru Inu-Yasha!! Bom, deixando as loucuras de lado, a gente pode fazer um acordo, eu fico com ele segunda, terça, quarta, quinta, sexta, sábado e metade do domingo, e você fica com ele o resto da semana XD (Eu sou boazinha, não?) Mas não deixaremos de ser amigas por causa do Inu-kun, certo ;D? Beijos!**

**Higurashi: Tem razão, a garota não parecia a K-chan, mas é que eu queria enganar todo mundo mesmo XD é tão divertido... quanto ao Inu/Kag, não demorou! Já está aí... beijos!**

**Kassie-chan: Você não tá velha, eu também tenho falha de memória, precisamos de fósforo XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!**

**Nike-chan: Mais uma fã de Inu/San... eu não sabia que este casal impossível tinha tantos fãs o.O eu também gostei deles depois que os juntei, ficou tão kawaii... beijos, espero que continue gostando!**

**Lili-chan: Essa net é maluca mesmo, não deixa a gente mandar review... por falar nisso, tenho que deixar uma numa fic o.O já tava esquecendo... que bom que tá gostando! Espero que você esteja certa e que os próximos capítulos sejam bons XD bjos!**

**Teella: Sango e Sesshoumaru? Um casal estranho, muito estranho... ¬¬ mas ficou bem fofinho na sua fic! Eu li, mandei review e adorei!! Nunca tinha imaginado a Sango-chan com o Sesshoumaru...**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que mandem reviews! Continuem participando da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz!" **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan **


	4. Minha Kagome

_Terceiro Capítulo_

_Minha Kagome_

---09 de Janeiro de 2004 – 10 horas---

Sango levanta-se, coloca uma calça jeans e uma blusinha lilás e dirige-se ao banheiro do corredor do apartamento. Depois de lavar o rosto e se arrumar, vai para a sala e encontra Inu-Yasha sentado no sofá, com o laptop no colo. O hanyou estava lendo alguns e-mails.

-Bom dia, Sango! Acordou cedo...

-Bom dia, Inu-kun... pois é, você também levantou mais cedo! Achei que era a única.

-Não gosto de dormir muito, mas a Kagome e o Miroku são uns dorminhocos ¬¬

-Bem, Inu-kun, eu estava pensando em procurar um supermercado para comprar comida decente! Não estou a fim de almoçar miojo de calabresa de novo...

-Tudo bem, hoje você pode comer um sabor brócolis!! – disse o fofinho hanyou sorrindo.

-Inu-Yasha... ¬¬

-Tá bom, já entendi... tudo bem, eu vou ao mercado com você agora! Aí a gente pode comprar a sua "comida de verdade", mas você vai ter que cozinhar.... a Kagome não sabe nem ferver leite!!

-Tá certo, pode deixar que eu preparo a comida. Então, vamos logo!

Os dois amigos desceram de elevador e entraram no carro de Inu-Yasha. Foram até um super-hiper-mega mercado ali perto. Sango comprou bastante arroz, saladas, peixe, enfim, um monte de comida. Inu-Yasha colocou vários copinhos de macarrão no carrinho, mas Sango sempre os tirava dali. Incrível como esse cara é viciado em macarrão instantâneo!!

Umas três horas depois, eles chegaram em casa. Inu-Yasha guardou algumas coisas, enquanto Sango começava a cozinhar. Na porta da cozinha, apareceu uma Kagome com cara de poucos amigos.

-Inu-Yasha, onde você foi com a Sango sem avisar?

-Ah, desculpe Kagomezinha, a Sango queria ir até o mercado comprar comida de verdade e eu fui com ela. Olha só, hoje não vai ter cup noodles de almoço, então você pode ficar aqui em vez de ir à casa da sua mãe.

-E posso saber o que vai ter de almoço?

-Pensei em fazer um yakissoba, acho que vocês vão gostar – disse Sango sorridente. Não ia nem um pouco com a cara daquela Kagome, mas tinha que tentar ser amável com ela.

-Yakissoba? Mas isso aí é macarrão com shoyu!! Grande diferença, vamos deixar de comer macarrão com temperos desidratados para comer macarrão com shoyu!!!

-Ora, yakissoba não é só isso, também tem vários legumes, e é bem mais nutritivo do que um macarrão com temperos desidratados! Acho que você deveria experimentar!! "Acalme-se Sango, não pule no pescoço dela!!!"

-É Kagome, você não deveria falar mal da comida sem ao menos experimentar! – Disse Inu-Yasha guardando um pedaço de peixe na geladeira.

-Hunf, tá certo... vou pro meu quarto então...

Sango apenas suspirou e continou cozinhando. Inu-Yasha percebeu que aquela situação estava chateando a melhor amiga, colocou a mão no ombro dela e sussurrou:

-Nem liga, Sangozinha... a K-chan ainda tá com ciúmes de você, mas logo logo isso passa! Agora, se me dá licença, preciso terminar o que eu estava fazendo hoje cedo.

-Tá certo... não vai demorar pro almoço ficar pronto! –Sango sorriu e continou cozinhando... "Nossa... por que eu sempre fico assim quando ele sussurra no meu ouvido? Pare com isso, Sango!"

Sentiu uma mãozinha num lugar não muito apropriado. Apenas ficou vermelha, virou-se para trás e lançou um belo tapa no rosto de Miroku...¬¬

-Seu hentai!! Mas será possível que não vai me deixar em paz um instante sequer???? – Sango estava realmente furiosa...seus olhos estavam pegando fogo!!

-Nossa, desculpe Sango, não sabia que você estava tão estressada...

-Sim, eu estou, e acho bom que fique longe de mim!!

-Claro, claro... vo-vou ficar ali na sala, tá bom? – Miroku ficou com medo de Sango, ela estava furiosamente brava... melhor deixar a fera se acalmar.

---No quarto de Kagome---

"Por que ele sempre fica defendendo essa Sango? Ela já está me irritando!!"

-------TOC TOC------

-Pode entrar, Inu-Yasha!

-Querida, posso falar com você um instantinho?

-Pode, apesar de eu saber exatamente o que você quer dizer...

-Se já sabe, então por que continua tratando Sango desse jeito? Eu te pedi para ser legal com ela!

-Sim, mas é difícil!! Eu estou morando com a ex do meu namorado!

-Mas você não tem motivos para ficar com ciúme de Sango-chan, ela nem me ama mais!

-Não é o que me parece...acho que ela gosta de você.

-Imagina, é coisa da sua cabeça. Somos melhores amigos, apenas isso! Você sabe que é a dona do meu coração, Kagome...

-É, tá certo! Vou tentar ser legal com ela... Sango realmente parece ser uma boa pessoa.

-Mas é lógico que é, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu escolho pra ser minha melhor amiga?

Os dois abraçaram-se e beijaram-se, até que ouviram Sango gritar:

-EI POVO, O ALMOÇO ESTÁ PRONTO!!

-Que bom, já estou com fome... e agora tente ser boazinha com Sango-chan, está bem?

-Tá bom...eu faço isso por você! Além do mais, essa situação já está me incomodando mesmo...

Os dois foram almoçar. Tiveram uma visão maravilhosa em cima da mesa: uma linda travessa com um lindo yakissoba! E parecia tão bom...hum, que fome!

Todos sentaram-se para comer. Estava bom, muito bom, realmente bom, sinceramente bom!! Nossa, como a Sango cozinhava bem!!

-Sangozinha, você já está pronta pra casar!! Com essa comida, nunca mais vou precisar daqueles cup noodles!!

-Ai, desisto...eu sempre falo pra você não me chamar de Sangozinha, mas você não escuta!! Enfim, que bom que gostou da comida!

-Não vou mais precisar almoçar na casa da minha mãe todo dia!! – disse Kagome sorrindo para Sango, e dessa vez era um sorriso sincero.

"A Kagome, sendo legal comigo?? o.O?! O Inu-Yasha deve ter falado com ela..."

E assim se seguiu o almoço, Sango recebendo inúmeros elogios e todos conversando animadamente. As garotas perceberam que tinham algumas coisas em comum, e talvez uma amizade surgisse...

"Nossa, eu fui uma idiota esse tempo todo, fazendo essas ceninhas de ciúme... O Inu-kun tinha razão, a Sango é uma boa pessoa". Continuaram comendo até o yakissoba acabar.

-Bem, então parece-me que temos uma cozinheira oficial na casa! Viva a Sango! – disse Miroku sorridente.

-Puxa, quantos elogios... vocês estavam precisando mesmo de uma comida de verdade, hein? Agora vou lavar essa louça...

-Ah não, nada disso! Você já teve trabalho indo ao mercado, cozinhando... deixa que eu lavo a louça, Sango! – Kagome tirou os pratos das mãos de Sango e limpou a cozinha.

-Bem, então já que está tudo arrumado, vou descansar um pouquinho – disse Sango dirigindo-se à cobertura. Ela ainda não tinha visto aquele lugar.

Chegando lá, ela ficou pasma devido à maravilhosa vista que tinha da grande Tóquio. A cobertura do prédio era muito bonita, tinha um pequeno jardim, o que era muito bom!! Além de deixar aquele lugar bonito, a vegetação contribuía para a diminuição das Ilhas de Calor (aula de Geografia hoje!! Hehehe). Sango sentou-se ali e ficou admirando a bela cidade. Depois de uma hora sentada ali, ela foi para seu quarto. Jogou-se em sua enorme cama de casal, e ouviu a campainha. Pensou em levantar-se para atender, mas o som já tinha parado. Alguém havia atendido a porta.

----Lá na sala-----

-Oi Kouga! Tudo bem?

-Tudo está melhor agora, Kagomezinha... ainda está com aquele cara de cachorro?

-Kouga, não fale assim do Inu-Yasha! Eu o amo muito!

-Deixa de bobagem, você apenas acha que é apaixonada por ele. Por que não fica comigo de uma vez? – Kouga abraçou Kagome firmemente. Estava muito apaixonado por ela, e aquele doce perfume o deixava embriagado.

-Kouga, por favor pare com isso!

-LARGUE A KAGOME, SEU ASSANHADO!!! – Adivinha quem falou isso?

Sango escutou Inu-Yasha berrando na sala e resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegou lá e viu Miroku escondido num canto, espiando tudo em silêncio.

-Miroku, o que está fazendo? – sussurrou Sango.

-Não acha que eles vão me achar muito intrometido se eu ficar ali olhando na cara deles? – disse Miroku também sussurrando.

-É verdade... deixa eu ficar aqui também.

Miroku apenas riu. Quem diria, ele não era o único bisbilhoteiro...

----Voltando à discussão...----

-Ei cara de cachorro!! Você não se toca de que a Kagome não gosta de você?

-É você quem não se toca, lobo fedido!! Por que tínhamos que morar no mesmo prédio que esse mala?

-Kagome, diga a esse cachorro pulguento que você quer ficar comigo!

-Ai Kouga, pare de me encher o saco... ¬¬

-Está vendo? Ela não quer ficar com você!

-É Kouga, por que você não fica com a Ayame, hein? O prédio inteiro sabe que ela gosta de você...

-Então ficou com ciúmes, Kagomezinha?

-OLHA AQUI CARA, JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DISSO!! FIQUE LONGE DA **MINHA** KAGOME!! E SE VOCÊ PAQUERÁ-LA DE NOVO, VOU QUEBRAR A TUA CARA!!!

Kouga foi embora, finalmente!! (Que carinha mais mala....desculpe-me quem gosta do Kouga, mas eu precisava de um carinha mala paquerando a K-chan, e já coloquei o Houjo na minha outra fic...). Depois de todo aquele rolo, Inu-Yasha e Kagome foram para o quarto do hanyou. Mal sabia Inu-Yasha que num canto da sala estava uma Sango estática. Algo naquela conversa havia incomodado a garota.

"_**Minha **Kagome... _Ele sempre me chamava de 'minha Sango'... mas que droga! Eu sei que eles estão namorando, por que fico desse jeito?"

Miroku percebeu que havia algo de errado com Sango, e resolveu tentar fazer algo de útil para deixá-la feliz novamente.

-Ei Sango, você quer dar uma voltinha na cidade? Imagino que vá gostar de conhecer um parque, ou algo assim...

-Não precisa Miroku, muito obrigada... vou pro meu quarto um pouquinho. A gente se fala depois.

-Tá certo, Sangozinha. Até depois.

Sango foi para seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, com a cara no travesseiro. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, e infelizmente não foi a única. Logo, o travesseiro já estava encharcado.

"Não posso continuar morando aqui... se só no segundo dia já estou assim!! Preciso procurar um apartamento para morar, um emprego!! Farei isso amanhã de manha".

Pegou seu caderno e começou a escrever uns versos...

_"Posso tentar te esquecer, mas você sempre será..."_

* * *

**Olá de novo... já perceberam que a K-chan está normal agora, não é? Hehe, ficou melhor assim...**

**Também a achei estranha demais sendo ciumenta daquele jeito, mas não era maldade não... ela só ficou assustada com a concorrência, só isso...**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Kishu Arashi: Que bom que você gostou, mas você precisa sair dessa fase maninha!! Anime-se, onegaaaai!!! Quero que fique feliz logo, tá? ;D e nem ouse deletar suas fics, senão... hehe, beijos!!**

**Teella: Bem, talvez se eu ficar inspirada eu escreva uma fic Sess/San um dia... não é má idéia não ;D Beijinhos!!**

**Kk Higurashi: Passei no seu bloguito ontem, ele é muito kawaii!!E não se preocupe, terá um final feliz... mas não antes de muito sofrimento!! (Eita, que garota noveleira que eu sou, huahauah) Beijos!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Não sei se o Fluffy vai aparecer, talvez... ele sempre aparece quando eu quero encher lingüiça XD e eu adoro suas mega reviews (quando elas não tem ameaças, claro ¬¬) Beijos migaaa!!**

**Kassie-chan: A K-chan já ficou mais legal, não se preocupe... e credo!! Eu queria fazer o povo torcer por Inu/San ao menos uma vez na vida, mas os fãs da Kagome são fiéis demais... ai ai - -" foi só colocá-la na história que todo mundo que estava torcendo pela Sango virou a casaca... mas vou fazer todo mundo ser feliz, tá bom? Beijos!!**

**Lili-chan: Nhaa ;D que bom que gostou!!! Realmente, em todas as fics que eu li a Sango e a k-chan ficaram amigas logo de cara ou então eram amiguinhas desde sempre... eu quis variar um pouquinho!Continua lendo, blz? Beijos!**

**Kagome Kinomoto: A Kikinojo mereceu mesmo, né? Huahuahaua é tão divertido fazê-la sofrer XD e você não é baka-chan... se precisar de revisão tb ou qq coisa, fale!! Beijos migaa**

**Haruna: Então, já está começando uma amizade entre a Sango e a K-chan... espero que esteja mais feliz agora ;D e o Miroku... pensei em fazer ele ficar com a Ayame, hehe XD adoro casais estranhos... e você achou a minha proposta indecente?? A sua é horrível! Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu descubro como clonar o deus grego e te mando uma cópia perfeita, beleza? Mas claro que o original fica comigo ;D ele tão lindo... nossa, quem dera se o Inu-Yasha fosse de verdade (olhos brilhando muuuito) credo... só de pensar me deu um calafrio, hehe XD Beijos miga!!**

**Juliana-chan: Tudo bem, o importante é que você comentou!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;D Beijos pra você!!**

**Continuem mandando reviews, por favooor e espero que gostem da história!! Mas vou avisando, haverá muitos capítulos de enrolação XD mas acreditem, eles são necessários ¬¬"**

**Agora deixa eu ir ver o Inu-Yasha... ai ai, ele é tão lindo!!!**

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	5. Nesta data querida

_Quarto Capítulo_

_Nesta data querida..._

16 de Janeiro de 2004.

Sango encontrava-se em um lugar escuro...uma floresta, pra ser mais exata. A garota usava trajes estranhos...roupas pretas e uma armadura cor-de-rosa, tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e segurava um bumerangue bege gigante.

"Mas o que será que estou fazendo aqui? Por que estou segurando essa coisa?"

De repente, surge um youkai prestes a atacá-la. Sem pensar muito, ela lança seu bumerangue enquanto grita "Hiraikotsu!!". O youkai foi fatiado pelo bumerangue, que voltou para as mãos da jovem(é claro, é um bumerangue, besta!!¬¬). Surge um outro youkai por trás dela, mas não daria tempo de Sango reagir. Aparece então um rapaz com uma roupa roxa, semelhante à de um monge... Miroku?

-SANGOOO!!!

Miroku lança alguns amuletos na cara do youkai, que morre.

-Sango, está tudo bem com você?

-Ah, claro... obrigada, Miroku.

A jovem percebe que não é só Miroku que luta ao lado dela... vê Kagome com um arco e flechas na mão, e a garota trajava um uniforme colegial verde e branco. Kirara estava transformada, também lutando contra diversos monstros. Ele também estava lá... com um quimono vermelho, segurando uma gigantesca espada.

"Estamos todos lutando... mas contra quem, e por quê?"

Eis que surge então o cretino, desgraçado, miserável, tosco e gay... Naraku!! (Perceberam como eu amo esse cara,né? XD)

Todos atacam Naraku, em vão. Até que Sango lança seu osso voador no lugar onde deveria ficar o coração daquele nojento (aquilo tem coração??), e ele se desmancha... não era Naraku, e sim um fantoche.

-Feh!! Esse covarde nunca aparece pessoalmente! Todos estão bem?

Todos concordam com um leve movimento de cabeça.

-Mas você não parece nada bem, Inu-Yasha... deixe-me cuidar de você! – disse Kagome, pegando no braço de Inu-Yasha e levando-o para outro lugar.

Sango sentiu raiva naquela hora... "Mas será possível que até aqui ele gosta dela?? Tava estampado na cara dele!! Puxa vida, nem nesse sonho maluco consigo ficar com o Inu-Yasha, como sou patética!"

Sango acorda de seus pensamentos com o som da voz de Miroku:

-Sango, você poderia me acompanhar um pouco, por favor?

-Está bem, senhor monge... "por que eu o chamei assim? De monge ele não tem nada, esse cara é um tarado!"

Miroku levou a garota até um lugar bem bonito, perto da beira de um rio. Segurou a mão dela e começou a falar:

-Sango, eu preciso te dizer algo muito importante.

-Então diga... sou toda ouvidos. – Ela sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco – "Mas por que diabos estou me sentindo assim?"

-Sango, eu... te amo muito! Você é a mulher da minha vida!

Agora sim, ela parecia um tomate... "Ele me ama? Esse maluco pervertido me ama? Mas não é possível!! Ontem mesmo ele passou a mão na faxineira, na moça do andar de baixo e na Eri!! E ainda vem dizer que me ama... mas então por que me sinto tão estranha?"

-Miroku... eu também te amo, te amo muito... – "Essa é boa!! Ainda por cima não consigo controlar o que digo!"

Miroku apenas sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do da moça. Ela fechou os olhos e estavam quase se beijando...

---------------Fim do Sonho--------------------------------------------------

-Affff!! Kami-Sama, que sonho doido!!!

Sango acordou assustada... o que era aquilo, sonhar com Miroku? Mas ela amava Inu-Yasha!! o.O E por que Naraku era o vilão? Tá certo que ele era um pé no saco, mas...

-Melhor esquecer tudo isso... preciso de um copo d'água.

A garota foi até a cozinha, acendeu a luz e pegou um copo de água. Depois de tomar o conteúdo daquele recipiente de vidro, ela pensou em voz alta:

-Só pra minha cara mesmo, sonhar com o Miroku...

-Então, está sonhando comigo Sangozinha?

-Miroku??? O.o desde quando você está aí??

-Tempo suficiente para escutar que você não pára de pensar em mim!- disse o garoto sorrindo.

-Ah, deixe de ser convencido! Foi um sonho maluco, só isso!

-Hum, sei sei... tá certo Sangozinha, pode negar seus sentimentos. Isso prova o que realmente sente por mim... – ele pegou um copo de água e disse sorrindo a ela:

-Boa noite, meu anjo!

-Boa noite, meu amor... – disse ela com voz sarcástica.

Depois que Miroku foi para seu dormitório, ela pegou mais um copo de água e voltou para a cama.

16 de Janeiro de 2004 – 10 horas e 30 minutos

Uma jovem despertou naquele apartamento. Espreguiçou-se e levantou-se de sua enorme cama de casal. Abriu as cortinas e ficou a observar a grande Tóquio.

"Parabéns para mim, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida..."

Sim, era aniversário de Sango. Naquele dia, a garota completava 19 anos. Geralmente em seu aniversário ela era acordada por seu pai, que lhe entregava um grande buquê de orquídeas, suas flores favoritas; aquilo com certeza não aconteceria nesse ano.

Sango apenas suspirou. Trancou a porta de seu quarto, fechou as cortinas e separou uma roupa para vestir. Optou pela saia preta, uma regata laranja com uns detalhes em glitter e seu all star laranjado. Começou a se enfeitar um pouco, enquanto escutava a primeira música do seu CD do Do As Infinity, Hitomi Koi Otome(tô ouvindo agora!!). Depois de arrumar seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto, ela pegou um refrigerante do seu frigobar, ingeriu a bebida e abriu a porta do quarto. Ficou surpresa ao ver um Inu-Yasha sorridente segurando um buquê de orquídeas.

-Parabéns, Sangozinha!! – Inu-Yasha entregou o buquê a sua melhor amiga e a abraçou.

-Inu... Inu-kun, obrigada!! – Ela ficou pasma... nunca imaginaria que ganharia um buquê de suas flores favoritas naquele dia... Sango fez aquele abraço durar um pouquinho mais do que Inu-Yasha planejava.

-Ei Inu, os outros não acordaram ainda?

-Não... você sabe como eles são, só acordam um pouco antes do meio-dia... mas enquanto eles não acordam vamos ficar conversando um pouco, nos últimos dias você tem saído cedo de casa...

"É mesmo, hoje eu pretendia sair também!" – Inu, hoje eu também queria sair... olha só, eu já me arrumei!

-Feh! Está fugindo de mim, é?– ele disse resmungando.

-Tá bom, eu fico! Não estou fugindo de você! Vamos lá pra sala conversar um pouco então...

-Mas eu tô curioso - falou o hanyou enquanto os dois dirigiam-se à sala – Por que você sai cedo todo dia?Já arranjou um namorado, é?

-Credo Inu, deixa de bobagem – disse Sango sentando-se no sofá da sala e pegando uma almofada no colo.

-Então, o que é?

-Eu estou procurando um emprego. Só isso!

-Emprego? Mas pra que isso? Você vive num apartamento gigante, tem até um frigobar no seu quarto! Você não precisa de dinheiro!

-É aí que você se engana... não quero ficar vivendo às suas custas. Quando você me chamou pra morar aqui, achei que todos teriam um trabalho e ajudariam a pagar as contas, mas todos nós vivemos nas suas costas, Inu-Yasha! Não me sinto confortável agindo assim.

-Na verdade, nós vivemos nas costas do meu pai, Sango-chan...

-Ah, que seja! Só sei que não gosto de viver desse jeito. Vou procurar um emprego e ajudar a sustentar isso aqui, além de ter um dinheiro pra comprar minhas coisas... não sei como Kagome e Miroku são desse jeito! Os dois dormem até meio-dia e não fazem nada!

-Sango-chan, você não muda mesmo, continua sendo responsável! Se você não se sente bem vivendo assim, então faça o que quiser! Vou pegar uns biscoitos, quer?

-Quero sim, muito obrigada. "Mas não é só por isso que estou procurando um emprego... Inu-kun, quero sair daqui!! Não agüento mais te ver com a Kagome, apesar de estarmos ficando amigas".

Inu-Yasha voltou com os biscoitos e eles continuaram a conversar, até que uma hora depois apareceu um Miroku com a cara inchada de sono... uns minutos depois veio Kagome. Os dois também deram parabéns a Sango, Inu-Yasha havia dito a eles que era aniversário de sua melhor amiga.

-Ei Sangozinha, sonhou mais comigo essa noite? – sussurrou Miroku no ouvido de Sango.

-Claro que não! Esqueça isso, está bem? – Sango também sussurrou, mas com uma cara de irritada.

-Está certo, vou esquecer disso, meu anjo... um dia sei que você irá confessar o que sente por mim! – ele falou baixo, sorridente. E foi para seu dormitório.

Miroku procurou por um embrulho roxo em seu quarto.

"Onde será que eu coloquei aquilo? Ah, achei!"

Ele sorriu por ter encontrado o que procurava. Voltou para a sala.

-Tenho um presente pra você, Sango!

-Um presente? o.O

-Mas é lógico, é seu aniversário! Espero que goste!

-Ahn... muito obrigada, Miroku! – Sango abriu o embrulho roxo, descobrindo uma caixinha de música, que também era um porta-jóias. Era uma caixinha muito bonita, bem enfeitada, e deixou a garota boquiaberta. Era tão linda...

-Que linda, Miroku! Muito obrigada! – disse ela deixando o presente em cima do sofá e abraçando Miroku.

-De nada, querida... – ele falou colocando sua mãozinha um pouquinho mais pra baixo...

PAF!

-Nem no meu aniversário você me dá folga, seu tarado! ¬¬"

-Desculpe, hehe – ele falou passando a mão em cima da enorme marca vermelha em seu rosto.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome: ¬¬"""""""

-Bom, já é meio-dia, não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou com fome! Vou preparar alguma coisa – falou Sango dirigindo-se à cozinha.

-Ei Sango, espera! Você não vai cozinhar no seu aniversário – falou Kagome segurando o braço de Sango. A moça de cabelos negros já simpatizava um pouco mais com a melhor amiga de seu namorado.

-Mas então nós vamos almoçar o quê?

-Ora, vamos comer fora... tem um restaurante ótimo que eu queria que você conhecesse, Sango – falou o hanyou lindo.

-Está bem, se é assim que vocês querem... – e lá foram os quatro para a garagem. Entraram no carro de Inu-Yasha e foram para o restaurante. Era um ambiente muito agradável, com música ao vivo, e a comida era ótima.

"Inu-Yasha não mentiu... esse restaurante é muito bom!"

Depois de almoçarem, pediram a Sango que escolhesse o que fazer. A garota pensou durante uns minutos e disse que estava a fim de ver "A Vila". Os quatro foram ao shopping e esperaram o horário da sessão observando vitrines. Depois, foram ao cinema, e algum tempo depois saíram de lá decepcionados.

-Puxa pessoal, sinto muito... eu não podia imaginar que era um filme tão besta!! (Eu odiei esse maldito filme!! Até queria contar o final aqui, mas não vou fazer isso...)

-Nem ligue Sango, não tinha como você saber! – falou Miroku sorrindo para ela – sei de algo bom que podemos fazer agora!

-E o que seria, Miroku? – perguntou Inu-Yasha com aquela carinha de fofo dele... ele é tão lindo!!

-Já anoiteceu... podemos ir até algum lugar alto e ficar apenas olhando as estrelas...

-Desde quando você é tão romântico, Miroku? – perguntou Kagome rindo... não sabia que Miroku gostava de fazer coisas desse tipo.

-Ah, sei lá... mas então, vocês têm alguma idéia melhor?

-Por mim, está bem assim... "Inu-Yasha e eu sempre fazíamos isso, mas desde a partida dele eu parei de olhar o céu".

Toda a galera saiu do shopping e Inu-Yasha dirigiu até um lugar tranqüilo, um pouco longe da cidade. Era um lugar bem bonito, uma colina que ficava num parque muuito lindo (tá legal, não sei descrever ¬¬ mas são duas da manhã e eu tô com sono u.u).

-Como você conhece esse lugar, Inu-Yasha? É lindo! – disse Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Eu sempre vinha pra cá pensar um pouco, logo depois de me mudar pra essa cidade "Eu vinha aqui pra pensar na Sango..."

Eles deitaram por lá e ficaram a fitar aqueles pontos brilhantes no céu. Inu-Yasha estava abraçado a Kagome, e Sango ficou um pouco nostálgica.

"Eu sempre ficava assim com o Inu-Yasha... olhando para o céu e fazendo juras de amor... mas esse tempo acabou, e nunca mais vai voltar..." – Uma lágrima escapou do rosto dela, e Miroku percebeu. Ele apenas se aproximou um pouco mais da garota, a abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Não chore... assim, você não vai conseguir ver as estrelas... (1)

Ela não disse nada, apenas se deixou ser abraçada por Miroku e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Um tempo depois, foram pra casa. Assim que chegaram, o telefone tocou e Sango atendeu.

-Moshi moshi?

-Oi. Quero falar com o baka do meu meio-irmão – disse uma voz fria, que ninguém sabe de quem é...

-Oi Sesshy! É a Sango, tudo bem? Espera só um pouquinho que eu já chamo!

"Essa é boa, essa garota também vai ficar me chamando de Sesshy... pelo menos não chamou de Fluffy" ele pensou, revirando os olhos.

-O que você quer agora, Fluffy? – disse um hanyou irritado.

-Inu-Yasha, a Rin está me enchendo a paciência para nós irmos almoçar aí... a Kagome fez uma propaganda enorme da sua nova cozinheira.

"Kagome, pra que você foi falar..." – tá né, fazer o quê... vocês vêm amanhã?

-É, pode ser... até amanhã.

-Até – Inu-Yasha desligou o telefone e lançou um olhar nada agradável para Kagome.

-Credo Inu-Yasha, por que está me olhando desse jeito?

-Ai ai... ainda me pergunto por que a sua melhor amiga tem de ser a noiva do meu irmão... (ah desculpa, acho que não falei antes. O Sesshoumaru e a Rin estão noivos!) Eles querem vir almoçar aqui porque você fez uma propaganda enorme da Sango!

-Propaganda de mim? o.O

-É Sango... numa das minhas conversas com a Rin eu te elogiei bastante e pedi pra que ela viesse aqui. Já que você só conhece a gente aqui, podia ampliar seu círculo de amizades – falou Kagome sorrindo para Sango.

Inu:"Incrível como a Kagome mudou bastante... que bom! Mas precisava meter o baka do Fluffy nisso?" – Muito legal da sua parte, K-chan, mas eles vêm aqui amanhã. Então trate de levantar um pouco antes de meio-dia! Isso serve pra você também, Miroku! – Inu-Yasha foi para a suíte tomar um banho.

-Puxa, Kagome, você é muito gentil... e do jeito que você fala bem da Rin, tenho certeza de que seremos amigas! E também vai ser bom rever o Sesshy... desde quando o apelido dele é Fluffy? o.O

-Ah, o Inu-kun descobriu que uma pessoa chamava o Sesshoumaru assim e começou a chamar também... Você quer ajuda no almoço de amanhã, Sango? Já que vai vir mais gente...

-Não precisa, muito obrigada. Agora vou dormir. Boa noite!

-Boa noite – disseram Kagome e Miroku em uníssono.

20 de Janeiro de 2004 – 10 horas

Sango já está na cozinha, pensando no que iria preparar para seus convidados. Lembrou-se que Sesshoumaru gostava muito de um peixe assado que só a tia deles sabia fazer, mas a tia foi embora, e o peixe também... u.u Sorte que ela sabia como preparar!! Era um prato demorado de se fazer, por isso ela começou cedo. Ouviu um barulho na cozinha... virou-se e encontrou uma Kagome procurando a cafeteira.

-Kagome? o.O Resolveu acordar cedo hoje?

-Pois é, mas não imaginei que fosse tão difícil levantar às dez da manhã! Preciso de café urgente!

-Bem, você precisa se acostumar a levantar cedo, logo as nossas aulas irão começar!

-É, e nós duas estaremos na mesma sala...

-Hã? o.O

-Nossa, não acredito que não te contei, Sango... também fui aprovada em psicologia! Vamos estudar na mesma sala, e a Rin também! – disse Kagome já começando a preparar seu café.

-Puxa, que bom – disse Sango sorrindo. Assim não ficaria sozinha na faculdade. Ela já começava a ser amiga de Kagome, as duas conversavam e se ajudavam, o que lhe parecia até estranho... quando ela chegou, Kagome era tão fria...

-O café está pronto! Vou pro meu quarto ler um pouco, se precisar é só chamar, está bem?

-Certo, arigatou!

E Sango continuou preparando aquele prato... ultimamente ela estava cozinhando freqüentemente, até cogitava a possibilidade de tornar-se uma grande chef famosa! Não sabia que gostava tanto de "ser escrava do fogão".

××12 horas

O interfone tocou e Inu-Yasha foi atender.

-Oi.

-Oi senhor Inu-Yasha, seu irmão está com a noiva aqui embaixo – disse o porteiro, o velho senhor Myouga.

-Está bem, peça pra ele subir. – E desligou o interfone.

Sesshoumaru era muito pontual, uma das poucas qualidades dele, segundo Inu-Yasha. Aqueles dois irmãos se adoravam muito¬¬

A campainha tocou e Kagome foi atender. Logo que abriu a porta, abraçou Rin, sua melhor amiga desde a infância. Muita coincidência elas se apaixonarem por garotos que eram irmãos.

-Oi Rin!! Fico feliz que tenham vindo!

-Eu também! Arigatou por convidar, Kagome-chan!

-Entrem, por favor... oi Sesshoumaru! Tudo bem?

-Sim, claro... "exceto pelo fato de eu estar aqui" e você, Kagome?

-Estou ótima, muito obrigada! – O casal entrou no apartamento e Kagome fechou a porta.

Os convidados cumprimentaram a todos, e Kagome apresentou Sango a Rin, enquanto Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru trocavam olhares que demonstravam seu lindo amor fraternal XD e Miroku só observava aquilo com uma gota gigante em sua cabeça.

-Rin, essa é nossa chef, Sango. Sango, ela é a Rin!

-Muito prazer, Rin – disse Sango sorrindo. Kagome não mentira... aquela garota era muito simpática.

-O prazer é meu, Sango! A K-chan me disse que você vai estudar com a gente! Que bom!

-É verdade, também fiquei feliz quando soube! Mas então, vamos almoçar?

Todos sentaram-se à mesa e a chef trouxe a refeição.

-Eu fiz peixe assado do jeito que sua tia fazia, Inu-Yasha, não sei se você lembra...

-Nossa, é claro que eu lembro! Só não sabia que ela tinha te ensinado! – disse ele com os olhinhos brilhando. Apreciava muito aquele prato, assim como Sesshoumaru. Talvez a única coisa em comum neles, além da beleza.

Almoçaram, e pelo jeito gostaram bastante! Não tinha sobrado nada... e era um peixe gigante!!

Depois da refeição, ficaram um tempo conversando na sala, até que a campainha tocou.

Inu: "Que estranho... o Myouga não avisou pelo interfone que alguém estava vindo".

-Deixa que eu atendo! – Disse Miroku.

O rapaz foi atender, e deparou-se com uma garota muito bonita à sua frente. Ia perguntar se ela não queria ter um filho com ele, mas não teve tempo. A garota disse friamente um "deixe-me entrar, por favor" e passou por Miroku como se ele não existisse.

-Sesshoumaru! Aí está você, afinal...

-Você??

CONTINUA...

(1) Roubei essa frase do nick de MSN da Taiji Ya Sango-chan... hueheue desculpa mana, mas essa era a frase perfeita!! ;D

**Huhauahauah como sou má...vai ficar nesse suspense agora!! Eu até queria colocar o resto nesse capítulo mesmo, mas percebi que me empolguei e achei comprido demais... não sei o que vocês acham, mas em todo caso, terminei com um suspense! Bem do jeito que eu gosto XD**

**CaHh querida, esse capítulo foi meio que dedicado a você e às fãs do Fluffy... então pode parar de procurar por ele, tá bom? Já apareceu ;D**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Kishu Arashi: Olha aqui menina, se você ousar deletar as suas fics vai se ver comigo e com mais um milhão de leitores... (várias pessoas com espadas na mão olhando com a cara feira pra Sango-chan) Bjoks, maninhaaa ;D**

**Haruna: Hum, preciso saber quando você vai conseguir a máquina do tempo... daí na última hora eu te empurro, entro na máquina e fico feliz para sempre com meu Inu-kun na era feudal... huehueheu ;D Bjoks pra você!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Eita, você é barraqueira, hein? ¬¬ Não liga, também sou XD e vou colocar mais barraco sim, como já te falei no MSN... é isso que dá a gente ver novela demais XD e ultimamente tenho tido uma dieta ultra-nutritiva à base de miojo ¬¬" não quero mais ver isso na minha frente!!! Aham, como eu já disse também, esse capítulo é dedicado a a você e outras loucas que gostam do Fluffy u.u Bjos, mana ;D**

**Kk Higurashi: Oiee!! Já te linkei lá no meu blog também ;D e fique calma... você e a galera também... vocês ficam cobrando do Miroku mas a gente nem sabe se ele gosta da Sango... bom, o Fluffy apareceu aqui pra você também... gente, como vocês gostam dele??? Menos concorrência pra mim, hueheueh só tenho que brigar com a Haruna por causa do Inu-kun XD Bjoks ;D**

**Lili-chan: É, tadinha da Sango... eu também tô triste por fazê-la sofrer, mas toda história boa tem que ter sofrimento!! (Noveleira... ¬¬) Bjinhos pra você também!!**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Oiee manaaa!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;D Bjoooooos**

**Hitomi Higurashi: Gostou do que eu fiz com a Kiky-baka?? Eu amei XD foi muito divertido escrever aquilo... huahaauahaahuaha Bjooos!!!**

**Kassie-chan: Oi queridaaa!!! Sinceramente, espero que você fique cada vez mais curiosa... XD Bjinhos pra você ;D**

**Continuem com a campanha "Faça uma ficwriter feliz", por favor! É só apertar o botãozinho que diz "go" ali embaixo e mandar seu recado... **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan.**


	6. A volta do passado

_Quinto Capítulo _

_A volta do passado_

N/A: Espero que não se decepcionem, achei esse capítulo um lixo... u.u

A garota entrou naquele apartamento com um rosto muito feliz. Estava ansiosa por rever seu tão querido Sesshy. Ela tinha um cabelo liso e preto preso num coque, pele clara e olhos vermelhos.

-Você? Mas o que está fazendo aqui, Kagura? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Kagura não se importou em responder imediatamente, apenas pulou em cima de Sesshoumaru, prendendo-o num demorado abraço. Enquanto isso, a sala estava quase pegando fogo, pois havia uma Rin em chamas sentada no sofá olhando aquilo... ¬¬

-Sesshy! Que saudades eu senti de você, meu amor... que bom, você continua lindo como sempre! Liguei pra sua casa, e um senhor com um sotaque estranho me disse que estaria aqui!

Sess: "Ai Jaken... pra que você foi falar?"

A garota de olhos vermelhos desgrudou de Sesshoumaru e olhou para a mão do rapaz. Queria verificar se o que Sango dissera era verdade e... infelizmente era! Havia uma aliança em sua mão direita, indicando que estava comprometido. Que maravilha... durante muito tempo ela rezou para que aquela notícia dada através de uma carta de Inu-Yasha fosse mentira.

-Ei Sango, quem é essa garota? – perguntou Miroku sussurrando.

-É a Kagura, ela morava na minha antiga cidade e era apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru. Pelo jeito, ainda é... – respondeu Sango em voz baixa.

-Bem, agora que ela viu que ele está noivo espero que se manque e vá embora! – falou Kagome se metendo na conversa.

-Quem ela pensa que é afinal? Vai entrando feito uma louca na nossa casa atrás do Fluffy... você não devia ter convidado ele, Kagome... agora vai ter o maior barraco aqui! (essa é pra você, CaHh!! XD) – sussurrou Inu-Yasha.

-Ei, o que vocês tanto falam aí, hein?¬¬ Perguntou uma desconfiada Rin.

Bom, voltando ao Sesshoumaru e à Kagura... u.u

-Então era verdade mesmo, você está noivo... seu baka! Como pôde fazer isso comigo, seu cafajeste? Um dia você me disse que gostava de mim, depois me ignorou, foi embora e nunca mais deu sinal de vida! Por que me deu esperanças, cretino?

-Você deve estar louca, Kagura... por que eu haveria de dar sinal de vida a você? Nós nunca fomos amigos, nem nada... você era só uma pirralha que ficava me enchendo o saco! Eu nunca gostei de você, só disse aquilo pra ver se você saía do meu pé.

-Ah, é? Bem, agora eu não sou mais uma pirralhinha, talvez você queira ficar comigo! – Ela o agarrou e o beijou o.O

-Ei garota, tá pensando que isso aqui é festa? Chega na casa dos outros pra armar barraco e ainda beija um homem que está noivo? – disse Rin separando os dois.

-Ah, não acredito que ele me deixou pra ficar com uma garotinha sem graça como você – disse Kagura com uma expressão meio que indignada.

-Você vai ver a garotinha sem graça! – E elas se meteram a brigar... socos pra cá, tapas pra lá, milhares de fios de cabelo arrancados!! Caramba!! Sesshoumaru tentava separar, mas sem sucesso... u.u

Os moradores daquela casa só ficaram olhando com essa cara ¬¬ e um monte de gotas na cabeça ¬¬""""""""

Kagome não agüentou mais aquilo, e pôs-se a gritar exigindo ordem naquela zona.

-Ei vocês, parem com isso!!! Olha aqui, Kagura, se você já viu que o Sesshoumaru não te ama cai fora e arranja outro! Rin, pelo amor de Kami-Sama não se meta nessa baixaria, e muito menos na minha casa! E Sesshoumaru, faça alguma coisa em vez de ficar só olhando com essa cara de besta!

-Cara de besta? o.O

-Hunf, tá certo... mas um dia você ainda vai implorar pelo meu amor, Sesshy – Ela dirigiu-se até a porta para ir embora.

Kagura foi embora daquele lugar, ainda bem! Desceu de elevador e saiu do prédio. Ia andando furiosa arrumando seu cabelo, quando percebeu que sua unha estava quebrada.

"Maravilha... aquela garotinha nojenta me fez quebrar a unha . não acredito que o MEU Sesshy a escolheu!!"

Ela continuou andando, até que seu celular tocou. Ficou angustiada ao ver quem estava ligando...

"Ah não, você não!!"-Moshi moshi?

-Kagura! Então querida, como foi lá? Era verdade?

-Infelizmente sim... nós temos vários motivos para ficar tristes... o Sesshy está noivo, o Inu-Yasha está com uma nova namorada... e eles são ricos agora, sabia?

-Hum... e a Sango? Está lá com eles mesmo?

-Está sim, e ela não mudou nada! Continua com aquela cara de mosca morta... agora vamos parar com esse papo furado, tá bom? Tenho que desligar, tchau! – Ela desligou o telefone e seguiu adiante, ainda furiosa. "Mas por que será que queria tanto saber sobre aquele povinho? Depois de tudo que aconteceu, não conseguiu esquecer o Inu-Yasha, que mau gosto! O Sesshy é bem mais bonito!" (Só pra você, né Kagura... e pra mais algumas garotas tb XD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin pediu milhões de desculpas a todos pelo descontrole e ligou para o ssssssenhor Jaken, pedindo que mandasse o motorista até lá. Desceram de elevador e foram embora alguns minutos depois, quando o motorista chegou.

-Ufa! Que loucura... não sabia que a Kagura era desse tipo... ela sempre era tão legal comigo! (ih querida, ela te chamou de mosca morta... XD ela é uma falsa!!)

-As pessoas mudam, Sango... e Kagome, por Kami-Sama, não chame mais a Rin pra vir aqui, senão ela arrasta aquele mala junto.

-Tá bom, eu não chamo mais... mas como eu ia saber que uma garota louca ia entrar aqui?

-Ai ai, e ela nem quis ter um filho meu... – suspiro –

- ¬¬""

-Tá legal, pelo menos elas não quebraram nada. Vou dar uma voltinha por aí, está bem?

-Tá bom, Sango, só não demore – disse Miroku, indo para seu quarto dormir um pouco. Por causa daquela visitinha, ele teve que acordar às 10h30... ô vidinha difícil!

Sango saiu do prédio, foi até a banca comprar um jornal e ver se havia alguma oferta de emprego. Ainda queria sair daquele apartamento, apesar de já ter ficado amiga de Kagome.

-Ainda não tem nenhuma oferta de emprego... todos exigem experiência, que droga! Como querem que uma pessoa trabalhe se não dão oportunidades dela adquirir experiência?

Até que ela achou... não podia ser verdade... era sim! Havia um emprego de... cantora? Sim, cantora num barzinho tipo "pub", daqueles que tem na Inglaterra, sabe, só que esse local atendia público um pouquinho mais velho, digamos assim... ela não poderia cantar musiquinhas pop por lá... e o turno era só às sextas e sábados, pois eram os únicos dias em que o pub abria.

"Bem, por que não tentar? Até que eu não canto tão mal..."

A garota pegou um ônibus e foi até o bar.

-Boa tarde senhorita, o que deseja? – perguntou um homem muito gentil.

-Eu vim pelo emprego de cantora. Meu nome é Sango, muito prazer! (Não consegui pensar num sobrenome pra ela... u.u)

-Muito prazer, senhorita. Eu sou o dono do bar, me chamo Nobunaga. A senhorita já cantou alguma vez antes?

-Na verdade não...

-Bem, não faz mal. Desde que você tenha potencial... o repertório que mais agrada ao público é MPB, músicas de Elis Regina ou algo assim... você poderia cantar alguma coisa pra mim?

-Ah, claro... – E Sango começou a cantar uma música da Maria Rita. A voz da garota combinava muito bem com a música. Depois que ela terminou, olhou feliz para um Nobunaga com os olhos brilhando.

-Perfeita! Simplesmente perfeita! Sango, está contratada! Pode começar essa sexta?

-Claro!! A que horas?

-Às oito.

-Então está bem... até sexta!

E ela foi embora saltitante... finalmente, um emprego! Infelizmente não ganharia muito, talvez ela até tivesse que procurar mais um emprego, mas pelo menos meio caminho já estava andado.

Mas o que Sango não sabia é que uma figura desconhecida espreitava pelas sombras, seguindo-a... e aquela não era a primeira vez...

CONTINUA...

**Argh! Que lixo! Capítulo tosco u.u eu não estava inspirada, realmente... mas ele era necessário, acreditem!!O próximo vai ser melhorzinho, isso eu garanto!**

**Respondendo às reviews o/**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Que bom que você não viu "A Vila"... ô filminho terrível!!! Eca, odiei XP E quanto à garota misteriosa... acho que todo mundo já sabia, não podia ser outra pessoa... Espero que continue gostando da fic! Bjinhos**

**Bianca Himura: Gostou da aparição do Fluffy? Eu não XP só o coloquei aí pra encher lingüiça, não gosto desse cara chato, prefiro o lindo Inu-kun o/ Bjinhos...**

**Haruna: Oieee o/ Realmente você tem razão... quando o Naraku quer, ele sabe ser útil hauhauahau mas ele é muito mau... matou a família da Sango, tadinha u.u Kisus pra você também!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Iaee mana!!! Levei três horas pra ler sua mega review XD mas eu adoro seus comentários giganormes, eles são legais o/ só não entendi por que você fica irritada ao ver a Sango pensar no Inu-Yasha o.O quando a Sango for cozinhar alguma coisa, eu chamo você e a Kassie-chan pra comer também, blz? Não, mana, a Sango não é a mãe Diná XD eu só coloquei o sonho pra encher lingüiça XD eu adoro enrolar, já percebeu? Mas você não pode falar nada, já que fez aquele lance da carta na sua fic XD Nossa... uma mega resposta para sua mega review o.O Bjooos**

**Kishu Arashi: Maninhaaaa o/ gostou do "sonho besta da Sango"? Na verdade, acabei gostando dele também, adoro escrever sonhos!! O legal é que posso inventar o que quiser neles, heuheue ;D e não delete AV, pelo amor de Kami!!!! Bjooos**

**Kassie-chan: Oi migaaa!!! Quando a Sango fizer o peixe de novo eu te chamo pra jantar ;D e eu tô sempre te deixando curiosa, né? Huheuehue, é divertido fazer isso XD Bjooooos!!!!**

**Lili-chan: Nha, mais uma que gostou da minha piração do sonho o/ acho que vou escrever uma fic inteira reunindo os sonhos loucos das personagens... o Sidney Magal também vai entrar, huahaua XD e eu ainda nem paguei o cachê dele ¬¬" Espero que vocês aproveitem bastante a curta passagem do Fluffy na minha fic, pois não pretendo fazê-lo aparecer de novo por aqui, nào gosto dele u.u só da Rin!!! Bjooos!!!**

**Kk Higurashi: É, você acertou... era a Kagura mesmo!! Mas infelizmente não tenho nenhum brinde para as pessoas que acertam o que vai acontecer... u.u mas posso te fazer um tenplate se você aceitar o/ fiquei viciada em fazer templates, uhuahuahua XD E você também gostou do sonho!! Ipiiii o/ e quanto ao Miroku... tem muita gente querendo esganá-lo porque ele tá quietinho demais no canto dele, não chove nem molha, mas logo logo ele vai agir, tenham paciência por favor!!! Bjooos**

**Ki: Oi querida!! Valeu pelas reviews, fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa coisa maluca que estou escrevendo XD Eita, mais uma louca que gosta do Fluffy u.u mas afinal o que vocês vêem nele??? o.O Devo concordar que o cara é lindo, mas ele é tão sem sal... prefiro o meu Inu-kun!! Ele é lindo, engraçado, fofo, kawaii, maravilhoso, gostoso, espetacular, deus grego.... -----3 horas depois----- e os olhos dele são tão lindos!!!! Ops, acho que me empolguei muito XD Bom, já falei numa das respostas que não pretendo fazer o Fluffy aparecer de volta, então espero que você e as outras fãs doidas dele tenham aproveitado bem!! Bjoooos**

**Que droga de site... repararam que todos os meus bonequinhos (o/) só ficaram com um braço?? Site louco, gosta de aleijar as coisinhas que a gente faz u.u**

**Pronto, acabei de responder... como eu demoro pra fazer isso ¬¬" beijinhos e até sexta-feira que vem!!! (Pra quem não percebeu, sexta-feira é meu dia oficial de atualizações XD mas as fics só aparecem na página principal do site no sábado...)**

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	7. Impulsos

_Sexto Capítulo_

_Impulsos_

20 de março de 2004

Aqueles jovens estavam tendo aula desde o dia 02 de fevereiro. Sango, Rin e Kagome estavam na mesma sala do curso de psicologia, enquanto Inu-Yasha estudava Engenharia e Miroku estava no curso de Direito.

Depois das aulas de manhã, eles almoçavam e faziam alguma coisa à tarde. Às vezes saíam à noite, com exceção de Sango, que estava trabalhando como cantora no bar do senhor Nobunaga.

Tudo corria bem... perfeitamente bem, aliás. Sango já estava até estranhando o fato de Miroku não passar mais a sua mãozinha em outras garotas. O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

A garota de cabelos castanhos também já havia conseguido controlar um pouco seus sentimentos a respeito de Inu-Yasha. Já não pensava nele 24 horas por dia, só umas 10... XD mas já era um bom começo! É assim que se faz, Sango!!

Era sexta-feira, dia dela trabalhar no pub. Eram 15 horas e ela pensava em que roupa vestir, mas... não encontrava o sapato de salto meio baixo que queria! Onde ele estaria? Ela procurou num armário, mas uma caixa acabou caindo (as coisas adoram cair na Sango quando ela abre armários XD). Era... a caixa que continha todas as recordações de Inu-Yasha. Ela havia escondido, pois sabia que se olhasse para aquilo todo santo dia nunca conseguiria esquecê-lo. Sentou-se no chão para juntar as coisas, mas à medida que via os diversos objetos, diversos flashbacks passavam em sua cabeça, em apenas uns poucos segundos. Tudo que ela tanto lutara para esquecer voltou, em apenas poucos segundos! Não era justo... levou quase um mês para que ela conseguisse apagar parte do passado de sua memória, mas foi em vão. Juntou todas as coisas, a escondeu num lugar mais, digamos, secreto, e jogou-se em sua cama. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto.

"Por quê??Por que eu não consigo te esquecer, Inu-kun? Quando eu já estava quase conseguindo, a tua lembrança vem me atrapalhar novamente...". Ela foi até a gaveta de seu criado-mudo e pegou seu diário. Em uma página dele havia uma frase escrita... "_Posso tentar te esquecer, mas você sempre será..."_. Havia escrito aquela frase depois de ficar muito triste ao ouvir Inu-Yasha chamando sua namorada de _"Minha Kagome"(capítulo três)._

Sango escreveu mais uns versos naquela página, que para ela pareciam sem nenhum sentido. Algumas coisas sobre mar, vento, sol...pensamentos que foram brotando e tomando forma através das mãos dela, escrevendo todos naquele papel.

"Que coisa mais estranha... mas até que está ficando bonito o.O deixa assim, quem sabe vire um poema ou sei lá...". A essa altura seus olhos já estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, e a tinta da folha tinha borrado um pouco por causa das lágrimas derramadas sobre aquelas palavras.

"Que estranho... tenho a sensação de que esqueci alguma coisa..." ela pensou enxugando as lágrimas. "Ah, lembrei! Preciso achar meus sapatos!!"

×××Naquele mesmo dia, às 21h40min

Sango já estava no seu trabalho. Naquela noite, podia-se perceber que a voz dela estava triste. Depois de recordar todos aqueles momentos com Inu-Yasha, não parara de pensar nele. Parecia que cantava para uma platéia de Inu-Yashas... mas apesar de sua mente estar tão confusa, conseguiu cantar bem. Após os aplausos, foi embora. O chefe, senhor Nobunaga, reparou que ela não estava muito bem e pediu-lhe que fosse para casa. Ele não deveria ter feito isso...

O bar não era muito longe do prédio em que a garota morava, por isso ela ia a pé pra casa, apesar das reclamações de Inu-Yasha e Miroku; os dois achavam que era perigoso demais ela ficar andando sozinha na rua à noite.

"Hunf, eles falam como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa! Já tenho 19 anos, e sei me cuidar!!"

No caminho, ela pensava mais e mais em seu amado hanyou. Não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dele... sentia que se fitasse aquele brilho dourado não conseguiria se controlar, e faria algo de que se arrependeria depois... por isso, ficou o dia inteiro sem olhar Inu-Yasha, nem ao menos trocou uma palavra com ele. Percebera que aquilo estava irritando seu melhor amigo, mas era o melhor a ser feito por enquanto.

Chegou em seu prédio e subiu de elevador. Finalmente, abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou-se cair naquele macio sofá. Só conseguia suspirar... até que ouviu alguns passos... era ele.

-Oi Sango! Como foi o trabalho hoje?

-Ah, foi como sempre Inu-Yasha... tudo normal – ela disse cabisbaixa, com uma voz fria e sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Estou indo dormir agora, boa noite.

-Ei Sango, espera aí! – ele falou segurando-a pelo braço. – Hoje você me tratou de um jeito diferente, tem algo errado comigo?

-Não é nada Inu-Yasha, me deixe em paz! – ela falou com uma voz irritada.

-Olha aí, já começou! Você falou normalmente com a Kagome e o Miroku, e você trata o gato melhor que eu!

-Está com ciúmes do Buyo agora?

-Ah...(isso foi um suspiro, viu? XD)Sango, você não quer me explicar o que está havendo? Você sempre me contou tudo, não confia mais em mim? – ele disse com aquela voz encantadora e compreensiva que a fazia sentir calafrios.

-Não é isso, eu não posso te contar Inu-Yasha...

Com sua mão direita, Inu-Yasha segurou o rosto de Sango delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. – Sango...

Ela não conseguiu resistir... algo em seu corpo gritava para que ela satisfizesse seus desejos, mas ela tentava calar esse grito. Usava todas as suas forças para calá-lo, mas tudo ia água abaixo quando ela via aquele brilho nos olhos de Inu-Yasha... provavelmente ele a conquistara com o olhar, tão penetrante.

-Eu... não agüento mais... – ela murmurou algo indecifrável para Inu-Yasha.

-O que você diss... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram calados pela boca de Sango. Ela sentia falta do beijo apaixonado de Inu-Yasha, de seus lábios quentes que a faziam flutuar, queria matar a saudade... mas não adiantou. Sango abraçava o hanyou com força, ela sentia que se o soltasse ele nunca mais voltaria. Enquanto ela demonstrava toda a sua paixão, Inu-Yasha não fazia nada devido ao choque. Ele só deixou-se ser beijado, mas não correspondeu.

××Pausa

Inu-Yasha e Sango imaginavam estar sozinhos, mas haviam se enganado. Minutos atrás, Miroku havia saído de seu dormitório para ir até a cozinha, mas no corredor ouviu duas pessoas conversando na sala, e o assunto parecia ser sério.

"Oba, conversa alheia! Vamos ver do que se trata..." e o jovem ficou espiando atrás da porta que separava o corredor da sala. E viu a cena do beijo... não podia imaginar que Sango sentia aquilo por Inu-Yasha.

"Ela ainda me ama... depois de todo esse tempo... como eu não percebi isso? Sangozinha, não quero ferir seu coração, mas não te amo mais..."

Alguém abriu a porta do apartamento, mas ninguém havia escutado. A garota entrou em casa até se deparar com uma cena desagradável na sala... nada pôde fazer, apenas ficar em silêncio e deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Ela entrou tão silenciosamente que ninguém percebeu. Inu-Yasha separou-se de Sango, quando finalmente deu-se conta do que estava havendo, e estava preparando-se para falar de seus sentimentos pela garota, quando vê... Kagome parada ali, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**-**Ka... Kagome...."Maldição! Agora sim, tá tudo acabado! Todo mundo nessa história vai acabar com o coração partido..."

Kagome estava se segurando pra não fazer um escarcéu, mas não conseguiu agüentar, e logo começou a gritar.

-Sango, não acredito nisso! Eu sabia!! Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia o Inu-Yasha chamar a ex-namorada pra morar aqui , eu sabia que você iria tentar tirá-lo de mim! Sua víbora, depois que eu comecei a confiar em você acontece isso?

-Kagome, por favor...

-E você, fique quieto Inu-Yasha! Não quero escutar nada de nenhum de vocês! Pelo jeito eu tô sobrando aqui, né? Vou embora...

-Não, você não vai! – quem disse aquilo foi Sango, segurando Kagome pelo braço.

-O que você quer agora, sua falsa? Me solta!

-Por favor Kagome, fique aqui... não é você quem está sobrando, sou eu... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sango, e Kagome mudou sua expressão de ódio para... pena? – Deixa que eu vou embora, eu já pretendia sair daqui mesmo... arranjei esse emprego no pub pra conseguir dinheiro e sair daqui, faz tempo que eu quero fazer isso! Só não fique brava com Inu-Yasha, ele não fez nada. Fui eu que comecei isso, foi um deslize meu! – Ela chorava cada vez mais e já começava a soluçar – Eu já sabia que ele não me amava, mas não consegui me controlar... é você quem ele ama, Kagome, ele não correspondeu ao meu beijo... só espero que você possa fazê-lo feliz, já que eu não posso fazer isso...

Sango deu uma última olhada em Inu-Yasha e saiu correndo do apartamento. Saiu correndo pela cidade, sem rumo... mas para onde ela iria? Não conhecia ninguém naquela cidade!

××No apartamento

Tudo estava mudo naquele lugar, ninguém falava nada. Até que Inu-Yasha resolveu falar.

-Kagome... por favor, me perdoe, e também a Sango... ela não é do tipo que viria aqui pra tentar me tirar de você.

-Eu sei, pude perceber isso quando ela falou. Eu a entendo, Inu-Yasha, ela deve te amar muito... e teve que guardar isso por tanto tempo. Foi por isso que ela arranjou o emprego, não é? Pra sair daqui e não se arriscar a fazer uma bobagem... mas espera aí!! Ela não conhece ninguém aqui, pra onde ela foi?

-É mesmo, temos que ir atrás dela!

-Fiquem aqui, eu vou atrás da Sango – disse uma voz vinda de trás do casal.

-Miroku? Desde quando você tá aí?

-Deixa que eu vou procurar a Sango, ela não vai querer falar com nenhum de vocês dois agora, e acho que sei onde ela está.

Miroku saiu e foi até a garagem. Pegou seu lindo carro azul escuro e saiu de lá.

"Só espero que meu palpite esteja certo, senão você pode estar correndo muito perigo sozinha nessa cidade, Sango..."

CONTINUA...

**Nhai, que decepção... u.u eu planejava muito mais pra esse capítulo, mas não consegui escrever XD que tosca que eu sou... e por favor, não me matem por fazer essas maldades nas minhas fics XD(escondendo-se atrás da cadeira) droga... onde foi que eu deixei o cartão daquele guarda-costas??**

**E fiquei com dó da Sango, tadinha :( quando a situação vai mudar pra ela? (Por que estou perguntando? Sou eu que estou escrevendo a fic XD) CaHh e Kk Higurashi, mais um barraco pra vocês!!! Será que gostaram desse o.O? Duvido muito, hehe...**

**R****espondendo reviews: **

**Kk Higurashi: Oi migaaa o/ acabei de ler o novo capítulo da sua fic, adorei!!! Gostou do barraco XD que bom... e se quiser adivinhar quem é a pessoa que tava falando com a Kagura, fica à vontade... heuehue mas só uma pessoa acertou... não vou dizer quem é (risada do mal). Ainda não sei se a galera vai ver a Sango cantar... eles nem freqüentam muito o pub em que ela canta XD mas talvez... e eu faço um template pra você com prazer ;D me manda uma imagem que você queira e eu faço! Beijooos**

**Bianca Himura: Oi o/ bem, entendo que não tenha apreciado muito o capítulo passado... eu sinceramente odiei, mas ele era necessário... espero que tenha achado esse mais interessante. E sobre o Fluffy... eu não gosto dele!!!! Devia ficar feliz e pensar que há menos concorrência, heuheue ;D Bjoooos o/**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi mana que manda super reviews XD tô com preguiça de responder tudo aqui e agora... são 00:33 e eu só tô postando isso pq tô muito ansiosa com esse capítulo XD mas eu já te respondi essa review no MSN, acho eu... (aliás, o MSN tá uma m.... hoje, maldição u.u) Bjoooos**

**Kishu Arashi: Gostou? Fico feliz ;D e pela 2907486546 ª vez: Não delete AV!!!!!!!! Bjooos mana!!!**

**RoXnaomiRoX: Eu li uma fic sua, Doce Shiroyama ;D muito legal... mas tadinha da K-chan u.u eu sei que fiz a Kagura ficar má u.u mas foi preciso!!! Não tenho nada contra ela, tá bom? É que às vezes as situações das histórias exigem certas coisas... e não vou mais colocar o Fluffy porque não gosto dele, hauhauahuahauahauahuahauhaua XD como sou má Beijoos o/**

**Kassie-chan: Oi migaaaa o/ bom, não sei se o Miroku vai ficar com a Sango... só sabemos que ele foi atrás dela agora... não gosto de contar o futuro das minhas fics, hauhauaha XD por isso que nem peço pra ninguém revisar XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Beijoooos o/**

**Lili-chan: Vlw pelo que você escreveu... verdade, era um capítulo meio de transição ;D mas esse de agora foi muito melhor na minha opinião, hehe... adoro fazer o circo pegar fogo XD Bom... como o Inu-Yasha e o Miroku receberam a ntícia do emprego da Sango-chan? Não faço idéia XD nem pensei em escrever isso... essa fic já está escrita até o capítulo 8 há muito tempo... quando eu escrevo, me empolgo XD e depois vem um bloqueio u.u mas acho que eles aceitaram numa boa ;D Beijooos o/**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Oi manaaaa o/ bom, você vai descobrir depois com quem a Kagura estava falando, hauhauaha... não vou contar XD e espero que goste desse capítulo também ;D Beijoooos o/**

**Fico por aqui... que atualização rápida essa o.O mas eu sempre faço uma exceção em feriados, hehe ;D**

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	8. Minha Querida Sango

_Sétimo Capítulo_

_Minha querida Sango_

Sango corria pela cidade sem nenhum rumo, apenas seguia seu coração... e nem ela sabia o que o coração queria dizer-lhe.

(N/A: Agora enquanto ela corre vamos colocar um fundo musical XD vai ficar tipo um videoclip)

_**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_Estou em cima da ponte  
Estou na escuridão  
Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora**  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_Mas não há nada além da chuva  
Sem pegadas no chão  
Tento ouvir algo mas não há som  
**  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**_

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar?  
Ninguém virá segurar minha mão?_

_**  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
Dont know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Está uma maldita e fria noite  
Estou tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com voce  
Estou com voce  
**  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
That i know  
Cause nothing is going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**_

_Estou procurando um lugar  
Tentando encontar um rosto  
Há alguem aqui, eu sei  
Poque nada esta dando certo  
Está tudo uma bagunça  
E ninguém gosta de ficar so**  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**_

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar?  
Ninguém virá segurar minha mão?  
**  
****It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
Dont know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Está uma maldita e fria noite  
Estou tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com voce  
Estou com voce  
**  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_Por que está tudo tão confuso  
Talvez esteja ficando louca**  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
Dont know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Está uma maldita e fria noite  
Estou tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com voce  
Estou com voce_

Logo, ela chegou a um lugar tranqüilo. Sentou-se e olhou para o céu, para as lindas estrelas... em alguns instantes a moça já estava em prantos...

* * *

**Pausa para um Flashback**

_**O ano era 2002. Estava indo visitar seu melhor amigo, que morava numa cobertura no centro de Tóquio. Entrou no prédio e apertou o botão do elevador, e enquanto esperava uma garota youkai lobo de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes apareceu a seu lado, também esperando o elevador. Quando este chegou, os dois entraram, e ele percebeu como a garota era atraente... como sempre fora ousado, começou a tentar conversar com ela.**_

_**-Oi! Eu vim visitar o Inu-Yasha, você o conhece?**_

_**-Conheço sim, ele mora um andar acima de mim. Ele até que é legal, mas o irmão dele é muito arrogante...**_

_**-Ah, o Sesshoumaru... realmente, ele não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo...**_

"_**Hum, esse garoto até que é bonitinho..."- Ei, qual é seu nome?**_

_**-Eu me chamo Miroku, e você?**_

_**-Ayame. Muito prazer. Ah, esse é o meu andar... moro no 1603, se quiser pode vir falar comigo depois – disse ela segurando a porta do elevador, e logo a soltou.**_

_**-Claro. A gente se encontra por aí, tchau!**_

_**-Tchau – a porta se fechou.**_

_****_

_**Alguns dias depois, Miroku voltou ao prédio. Foi até o apartamento de seu melhor amigo. Chegando lá, tocou a campainha e foi atendido por Sesshoumaru.**_

_**-Ei Miroku, o Inu-Yasha não te avisou?**_

_**-Avisar o quê?**_

_**-Ele saiu com a Kikyou hoje, e disse que te mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ia adiar o videogame pro sábado que vem.**_

_**-Ah, que maravilha... esse Inu-Yasha me paga!! Valeu, Fluffy!**_

"_**kghjkghjkrfhgeopaleioifncbvbce... não me chame de Fluffy!!"**_

_**Miroku foi até o playground do prédio, já que não tinha mais o que fazer ficaria por ali... gostava de ficar num lugar tranqüilo para meditar um pouco, mas sua meditação foi interrompida por uma voz doce.**_

_**-Oi, Miroku! Lembra de mim?**_

_**-Ayame? Claro que lembro! Então, como vai?**_

_**-Tudo bem, e você?**_

_**-Eu não... o baka do Inu-Yasha esqueceu de me avisar que ia sair com a namorada dele hoje, e eu só perdi minha viagem.**_

_**-Aquela namorada dele é uma nojenta... Kikyou, não é? Ela olha pra todo mundo com uma cara estranha.**_

_**E os dois começaram a conversar... primeiro, falando mal da Kikyou (é muito divertido fazer isso XD), e depois conversaram mais e mais, e tornaram-se amigos. Mas Miroku não resistiu, e acabou passando a mãozinha em Ayame ¬¬ ela ficou vermelha e deu um tapa nele.**_

_**-PAFT!**_

_**-Ai... desculpe, não consegui me controlar, você é tão bonita...**_

_**-Isso não é desculpa pra ser tarado... mas eu gostei mesmo de você, Miroku, apesar desse deslize... – ela o olhou nos olhos e foi se aproximando, aproximando... e o beijou. Miroku ficou surpreso, nunca uma garota viera pra cima dele desse jeito, mas acabou gostando. Ele a abraçou e aprofundou mais o beijo, depois de uns segundos separaram-se por falta de ar.**_

_**-Miroku... quer ficar comigo? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, provocando-lhe um arrepio no corpo.**_

_**-Sim – e a beijou novamente.**_

_****_

_**Passaram-se alguns meses. Sete, pra ser mais exata. Miroku e Ayame já estavam namorando, e o rapaz nunca acreditou que se apaixonaria tanto assim. Ayame tinha roubado seu coração. Agora estava indo visitar sua namorada. Namorada... quem imaginaria que um pervertido como Miroku arranjaria um compromisso sério? Era algo inacreditável.**_

_**Ele tocou a campainha e ela atendeu. Ele a beijou, mas percebeu algo errado naquele beijo. Não era normal, os beijos de Ayame sempre eram cheios de paixão, e esse foi... tão sem emoção.**_

_**-Ayame, tem algo errado?**_

_**-Tem sim Miroku, precisamos conversar.**_

_**Eles foram até o playground, sentaram-se e Ayame começou a falar.**_

_**-Miroku... você conhece o Kouga, que acabou de se mudar pra cá?**_

_**-Conheço sim... aquele youkai lobo vive brigando com o Inu-Yasha, parece que um dia eles estavam jogando futebol aqui e deu briga...**_

_**-É sim... mas ele não é do tipo que só fica arranjando briga, ele também tem um lado doce...**_

_**-Lado doce? o.O Ayame, você não está...**_

_**-Estou sim, estou apaixonada por ele. Não sei se ele gosta de mim, mas não quero ficar com você pensando em outro. Por favor, Miroku, me desculpe.**_

_**-Está tudo bem, Ayame. Admiro muito sua honestidade... espero que ele goste de você. – Ele disse fitando o chão, e foi embora... saiu de lá com seu coração partido, e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria levar-se pelo encanto do amor, pois ao mesmo tempo que ele fascina, também fere...**_

_**××Fim do Flashback**_

"Desde então não me apaixonei mais... hoje faz exatamente dois anos que Ayame me disse aquilo... **'Estou apaixonada por ele...' **– Maldito Kouga! Fez Ayame me abandonar, e ainda por cima nem deu bola para a garota! Apaixonara-se por Kagome... Só espero nunca me apaixonar de novo..."

"_Como assim, espera nunca se apaixonar de novo? Você não percebeu que seu coração já foi roubado?" _– quem dizia aquilo era a consciência de Miroku, aquela vozinha chata que sempre nos faz lembrar de coisas que queremos esquecer...

Miroku estava em seu carro, indo para o lugar onde achava que podia encontrar Sango. Ficou abalado depois de presenciar aquela cena... Sango beijando Inu-Yasha... então ela o amava.

"Mas afinal, por que eu estou pensando nela desse jeito? E daí se ela ama o Inu-Yasha? Eu não me importo com isso, não me importo!"

"_Não se importa? Então por que não pára de pensar nela? Admita Miroku, ela te fez mudar... há quanto tempo você não passa a mão numa garota, ou não pede pra alguma moça ter um filho seu? Desde o início das aulas (há um pouco mais de dois meses)... você gosta dela, por que não admite?"_

"Ah, cale a boca! Eu.. eu.. não acredito que não tenho argumentos contra minha consciência...¬¬ - gota-"

"_É porque estou dizendo a verdade, não adianta negar... admita de uma vez, você ama a Sango! Você fica olhando pra ela com cara de besta, sonha com ela, ela não sai de sua mente! Tudo ficaria mais fácil se você admitisse..." _

"Mas eu prometi não me apaixonar de novo... desde que a Ayame... "

"_Esquece a Ayame!! Seu coração foi partido, foi muito triste, mas não pode ficar preso ao passado para sempre... e você sabe que ama Sango desde o dia em que a viu..."_

"O dia em que a vi pela primeira vez..."

(Agora mais um flashback XD desculpem, mas adoro encheção de lingüiça, heuehueh) _****_

_**Naquele dia, a melhor amiga de Inu-Yasha chegaria para morar conosco. Fomos até a rodoviária para buscá-la, e fiquei conversando um pouco com Inu-Yasha e Kagome até que o ônibus da garota misteriosa chegasse... mas estava demorando muito, então resolvi ir até a lanchonete beber alguma coisa. Chegando lá, tive uma visão maravilhosa... uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela se parecia tanto com a Ayame! Fiquei abismado com aquela visão divina e fui fazer-lhe a costumeira pergunta:**_ _**-Senhorita, você é a mais bela visão que já tive na minha vida! Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?- e a mão amaldiçoada atacou novamente... ¬¬"**_ _**A resposta dela foi um grito seguido de um tapa... e como tinha sido forte! Minha vista estava até um pouco embaralhada XD alguns instantes depois, meus amigos chegaram e me viram com uma enorme marca no rosto... já estavam acostumados.**_

_**-Aí está você, seu pervertido... não acredito que apanhou de mais uma mulher...**_

_**-Ah, não deu pra evitar, Kagome, ela era tão linda...**_

_**-Ai ai...você não tem jeito mesmo, Miroku... mas deixa eu te apresentar a minha amiga Sango. Esse cara tarado é o Miroku.**_

_**Apenas naquele milésimo de segundo em que a vi, já senti alguma coisa estranha... Sango era magnífica! Sabe essa garota que tinha acabado de me dar um tapa? Não chegava nem aos pés da Sango... ela sim era uma visão divina...**_

_**-Muito praz... – Sango não pôde terminar a frase, eu não pude agüentar e já fui falar as mesmas coisas de sempre...**_

_**-Nossa, Inu-Yasha, realmente você tem um ótimo gosto pra garotas, ela é linda!! Sangozinha querida, você quer ter um filho meu?**_

_**-Um filho? o.**_

_**-É, vai, diz que aceita... – e a mão amaldiçoada atacou novamente... ¬¬"**_

_**-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAAAAAAAAAAI**_

_**PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Nossa...que tapa forte, hein Sangozinha...**_

_**-Não me chame de Sangozinha, seu pervertido!!**_

_**Inu-Yasha e Kagome: -.-"**_

_**-Ei Miroku, nem pense em continuar com essas perversões com as garotas, ouviu? Tenha mais respeito... uma é minha namorada e a outra é minha melhor amiga...**_

_**-Vai ser difícil eu me controlar, mas eu tento Inu-Yasha...**_

(Tá bom, chega de flashbacks por hoje XD voltando à história...) 

"Desde aquele dia, eu sentia uma coisa estranha só de estar ao lado da Sango... mas percebi que ela ainda gostava do Inu-Yasha, ela ficou chateada depois de vê-lo fazer aquela cena de ciúmes com Kouga por causa de Kagome, e também a vi chorar quando estávamos olhando as estrelas, no aniversário dela... mas eu não pensei que depois desses dois meses ela ainda gostasse de Inu-Yasha, até hoje... quando eu vi aquele beijo... Droga, por que eu fico incomodado ao me lembrar dessa cena? Eu não a amo, nem sei porque me sinto assim!! Não estou apaixonado por ela!!!"****

"_Mas você está sim.. e deveria tentar conquistá-la! Vá em frente, homem! Chega de ter medo da vida!"_

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem razão... peraí, eu tô falando comigo mesmo ¬¬ mas de qualquer forma, eu devia ter percebido antes... eu...amo a Sango..."

Uma luz iluminou Miroku e um coral de anjos cantava "Aleluia!" Finalmente esse garoto percebeu o que estava sentindo...estava disposto a estar sempre ao lado de Sango, faria a garota apaixonar-se por ele! Sentiu-se tão melhor por ter admitido aquilo a si mesmo que começou a gritar:

- EU TE AMO SANGOOO!!!!

Algumas pessoas na rua olharam para ele com cara de : "Que cara doido...¬¬" mas Miroku não se importava. Amava Sango, e faria tudo para conquistá-la. E se não a conquistasse... bem, amava-a tanto que ficaria feliz só ao vê-la sorrir.

* * *

Ela correu para o lugar que mais havia gostado naquela cidade... uma bela colina com uma fascinante vista para o céu, para as estrelas... deitou-se ali e ficou a fitar o céu, pensando em Inu-Yasha. 

"Mas que maldição, por que eu fui fazer isso? Eu já sabia que ele não me amava, será que eu só queria ter certeza? Nunca deveria ter vindo para cá, podia simplesmente ter entrado naquela universidade da minha antiga cidade e estar vivendo feliz com meu pai, Kohako e Kirara, como era antes..."

Uma lágrima escapou e correu por seu rosto, e não foi a única. Logo, a vista de Sango estava embaçada devido àquele líquido quente e salgado que escorria... e ela só conseguia pensar numa música que tinha um pouco a ver com o que ela estava pensando...

_**Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally  
If we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends **_

_**I miss you**_

_Olá, anjo do meu pesadelo_

_A sombra nos fundos do necrotério  
A vitima menos suspeita da escuridão no vale  
Podemos viver como João e Maria se você quiser  
Onde você sempre poderá me achar  
Teremos o dia das bruxas no natal  
E na noite desejaremos que isso nunca acabe  
Desejaremos que nunca acabe  
Sinto sua falta**  
  
Where are you?  
****And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep  
I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This 6 string's darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home  
And stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight**_

_Onde está você? E eu sinto muito  
Não consigo dormir, não consigo sonhar esta noite  
Preciso de alguém e sempre  
Esta estranha escuridão  
Vem me arrepiar e assombrar o tempo todo  
E enquanto eu encaro eu conto  
Teias de todas as aranhas  
Pegando coisas e comendo seu interior  
Como a indecisão de te ligar  
E ouvir sua voz de traição  
Você vai vir pra casa e parar essa dor esta noite?  
Parar essa dor esta noite  
**  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head  
I miss you **_

_Não perca seu tempo comigo_

_Você já é a voz dentro da minha cabeça _

_Sinto sua falta_

Pensava em Inu-Yasha... em seu anjo, sua vida, sua luz... a luz que nunca mais voltaria, fazendo com que sua vida se tornasse uma noite eterna. Ele era o anjo do seu pesadelo sim... a vida era um pesadelo e somente ele poderia mudar aquilo. Ela cantarolava alguns versos daquela música... os versos que mais combinavam com ela naquela hora...

-Stop this pain tonight... (Acabe com essa dor nessa noite).

"É uma dor muito forte, que corrói meu coração..."

* * *

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Era o lugar em que haviam ido no dia do aniversário de Sango para olhar as estrelas, o lugar lindo que Inu-Yasha havia mostrado a eles. E ela estava lá... o palpite de Miroku estava certo, Sango estava lá olhando as lindas estrelas daquela noite. Ouviu-a murmurar algo em inglês... acabe com a dor nessa noite? 

-Sango?

-Miroku? Como me encontrou? – disse ela secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Não precisa secar as lágrimas, deixe-as escorrer... bem, achei que estaria aqui, foi só um palpite.

-Miroku... você já teve seu coração partido?

-Já... há uns anos atrás. Eu era apaixonado pela Ayame, nós namoramos e ela terminou porque se apaixonou pelo Kouga.

-Você e a Ayame? Eu não sabia...

-Só o Inu-Yasha sabe, não contei pra mais ninguém... e depois disso não me apaixonei mais – ele disse isso com uma voz triste.

-Sinto muito... eu não devia ter perguntado...

-Imagina, não tem problema Sango... – ele sorriu para ela de uma forma tão terna que ela sentiu um calor em seu coração.

-Já reparou que você parou de me chamar de Sangozinha?

-O quê? Ah, é verdade... eu fazia isso só pra te provocar, mas depois você não se importou mais e perdeu a graça XD

-Ah ¬¬ mas por que você veio atrás de mim? Eu tô sobrando naquele apartamento, ninguém deveria se importar comigo...

-É aí que você se engana – ele a abraçou – eu me importo com você porque é minha amiga, Sango, e te adoro muito...

-....

-E Inu-Yasha e Kagome também estão preocupados.

-Inu-Yasha e Kagome? Tá brincando, eles devem me odiar agora!

-Não... a Kagome disse que te entendia, que não ficou brava com você, e o Inu-Yasha estava muito preocupado.

-É, mas ele não me ama... e o pior é que nem é culpa dele, foi o destino que nos separou – ela passou a fitar o chão, e várias lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto – e o pior é que eu queria tentar odiar a Kagome, por ela ter roubado o coração dele, mas não consigo!! Ela é tão boa comigo, está se tornando uma amiga... e eu beijo o namorado dela!!! – Sango afundou seu rosto no peito de Miroku e chorou mais ainda. Ele a abraçou firmemente e disse:

-Mas o destino pode te fazer encontrar um novo amor, quem sabe? Agora vamos voltar pra casa? – ele desfez o abraço e a olhou com ternura.

-Podemos esperar mais um pouco? Quero me acalmar e admirar mais as estrelas... elas estão tão bonitas hoje!

-Como você quiser... "minha querida" Sango... – ele passou o braço por trás dela, trazendo-a para perto de si, e Sango deixou-se ser abraçada. A voz serena de Miroku a acalmava, ele tinha aquele jeito tão tranqüilo, transmitia tanta paz... quando não estava passando a mão em alguma garota, claro¬¬ mas fazia tempo que ele não aprontava uma das suas perverções.

"Será que é por causa dessa serenidade dele que no meu sonho ele era um monge? Talvez... "

"Sango... como eu gostaria que você sentisse por mim um amor tão forte como esse que sente pelo Inu-Yasha... espero que isso seja possível um dia. Mas saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado para qualquer coisa que precisar, Sangozinha".

Os dois ficaram lá conversando e admirando os pontos brilhantes do firmamento por mais de uma hora, nunca tinham conversado durante tanto tempo antes, e descobriram que tinham várias coisas em comum. Provavelmente a Sango não falava com Miroku por causa da sem-vergonhice dele ¬¬ mas naquela noite ele estava tão fofinho... Depois, entraram no carro de Miroku e foram para casa.

Já era quase meia-noite, Inu-Yasha e Kagome já tinham feito as pazes mas estavam se descabelando de preocupação. Onde estavam Miroku e Sango?

-Por que aquele baka esqueceu de levar o celular? Maldição, e se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com a Sango?

-Vamos ficar calmos, daqui a pouco eles chegam – Kagome e Inu-Yasha ouviram o barulho da porta, e correram para lá.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram! Onde você estava, Sango?

-Fui num lugar calmo para pensar, só isso...

-Está tudo bem com vocês? Sango, você tá bem? – disse Kagome abraçando Sango. Abraçando??? o.O É sim, incrível como a K-chan não guarda rancor...

-Eu estou, só não sei se você está bem, Kagome o.O não está querendo me matar?

-Não, imagina... eu queria conversar melhor com você, mas já está tarde e estamos todos cansados. Vamos dormir...

Todos foram dormir. Sango teve a "continuação" daquele seu primeiro sonho com Miroku.

××Sonho da Sango II- O Retorno

-Sango, eu... te amo muito! Você é a mulher da minha vida!

Agora sim, ela parecia um tomate...

-Miroku... eu também te amo, te amo muito...

Miroku apenas sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do da moça. Ela fechou os olhos e estavam quase se beijando... finalmente seus lábios se encontraram, e os dois sentiam sua respiração acelerar, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos... Sango sentia-se nas nuvens, e não queria acordar... mas acordou.

××Fim do Sonho

Sango acordou sentindo-se meio esquisita. Sentia-se tão bem naquele sonho... aquele beijo foi tão bom... mas ela estava beijando o travesseiro? o.O

"Ah, de novo não... por que nesses sonhos eu sempre acordo beijando o travesseiro?" (XD)

Ela ajeitou-se na cama e dormiu novamente.

"Estranho, aquele sonho me passou uma sensação boa... o.O que coisa estranha..."

CONTINUA...

**EEE finalmente defini alguma coisa nessa história doida XD e me empolguei demais.... kra, isso deu 15 páginas do Word!!! Acreditam nisso? o.O nem eu tô acreditando... e foi escrevendo essa parte que eu comecei a me apaixonar pelo Miroku, ele ficou tão fofinho... ai ai...**

**Miroku: Hikari querida, então está gostando de mim... gostaria de ter um filho meu?**

**Hikari: Um filho?? O.o calma Miroku, só tenho 15 anos...**

**Miroku: Ah sim... então quando você for mais velha... pode ser? Que tal ano que vem XD?**

**Hikari: o.O ai minha nossa...**

**Inu-Yasha: Ei seu monge pervertido, que folga é essa com a minha Hikari?? Cai fora, ela já gosta de mim há mais tempo!!**

**Miroku: Ei seu analfabeto, não leu o que ela escreveu? Ela disse que está se apaixonando por MIM!!! Não é mesmo, querida? – passando a mão num lugar inapropriado ¬¬**

**Hikari: AAAAAHHH Hentaaai!!! –PAF!**

**Miroku: Ai, que tapa forte... credo, Hikari-chan...**

**Inu-Yasha: Tá, chega disso!! Ela é minha, nem ouse chegar perto!**

**Miroku: Ah, é mesmo? Vamos brigar então!!!**

**Hikari: "Uau, que felicidade... dois caras lindos brigando por mim XD mas não quero que saiam machucados..." ei vocês, parem de brigar!!**

**Inu-Yasha e Miroku: Então escolha um de nós dois!!!**

**Hikari: Escolher?? Ai, tá bom, só me dêem um minuto...**

**---3 horas depois...---**

**Inu-Yasha e Miroku: Já escolheu??**

**Hikari: Ahn.... não exatamente... hehe**

**Inu-kun e Miroku: ESCOLHAA!!**

**Hikari: Ai ai... posso ficar com os dois??? XD**

**Inu-Yasha: O quê???**

**Miroku: Ah Kami-sama, não acredito...**

**Kagome falando para Sango: Hunf, pelo menos agora o Inu-Yasha sabe como me sinto....**

**Sango: E agora o Miroku sofre um pouquinho... ele anda muito folgado ultimamente... ******

**Shippou: Ah, vocês adultos são todos estranhos... vem Kirara, vamos comer alguma coisa!**

**Kirara: Miau!**  
****

**Tá bom, chega disso... mas eu sempre quis que dois caras lindos brigassem por mim, hueheuhe XD mas o Miroku eu só acho bonito mesmo, viu? Eu te amo, Inu-kun!!!** **Vamos parar com essa enrolação... o nome da primeira música que apareceu é "I'm with you" da Avril Lavigne. Tem umas partes da música que têm a ver com esse capítulo, infelizmente a música não combina inteiramente u.u e é legal também porque no clip a Avril fica andando na cidade à noite, e a Sango-chan também estava XD... a outra música é "I miss you" do Blink 182... não gosto deles, mas gostei da música. Vocês podem até achar a música nada a ver XD mas eu coloquei ela aqui porque quando escutei na aula de inglês, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi a minha fic, principalmente a parte do "Stop this pain tonight"! ****Quanto ao segundo flashback, em que o Miroku relembrou o dia em que conheceu a Sango... bom, primeiro eu achei ele super-hiper-mega necessário mas depois vi que ele só ficou pra encher lingüiça mesmo XD mas eu queria que aparecesse a visão do Miroku daquele dia na rodoviária, eu só tinha colocado os fatos na visão da Sango-chan... ficou tosco, mas eu não quis apagar XD**

**Uma outra coisinha que também quero esclarecer... no flashback, o Miroku ia visitar o Inu-Yasha... ele morava no mesmo apartamento que mora agora, mas com toda a família dele. Depois, o pai do Inu-kun decidiu que o filho devia ser independente e deixou aquele apartamento só pra ele o/**

**Agora, vamos agradecer as reviews (eu recebi? Noooossa... o.O)**  
**KK Higurashi: Oieee o/ o bonequinho da review não fica aleijado não... e por que você imaginou a K-chan fazendo isso?? o.O ela tá boazinha na minha fic agora, heuhe XD bom, acho que você pode parar de procurar a paciência, o Miroku finalmente fez algo... hehe ;D falei pra você que ele nào demorava pra agir... beijinhos e ja ne o/"**

**Kishu Arashi: Oi! Que bom que gostou ;D e no dia em que eu tiver alguma idéia legal pra título eu te ajudo, blz? Beijinhos o/"**

**Himura Bianca: filosofou bastante na review XD fico feliz que tenha gostado ;D beijinhos o/"**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Iaee manaa o/ dessa vez não vou ficar com preguiça de responder ;D que mudança drástica de sentimentos é essa? Numa hora você odeia a Sango, e na outra fica com dó dela... o.O num tô entendendo mais nada, e duvido que você esteja XD e nesse capítulo? Houve muita mudança de sentimentos? Bem... o que mais eu falo? Ah, sim... se fantasia de vampira agora no dia das bruxas XD Beijinhos o/**

**RoXnaomiRoX: Vou tentar dar um showzaço com o Inu-kun, não se preocupe... e quanto ao Fluffy... eu só coloco ele quando é necessário, ele me ajuda a encher lingüiça XD então se eu estiver desesperada o colocarei novamente na história... mas a princípio não vejo utilidade pra ele XD e como você é má... querendo me afogar numa privada o.O o que foi que eu fiz de errado??? u.u ainda bem que meu guarda-costas tá aqui ;D beijinhos o/"**

**Lili-chan: Concordo, o último capítulo ficou muuuuuito melhor que o anterior... e esse sétimo cap. é o meu favorito o/ me empolguei muito escrevendo isso XD Beijinhos o/**

**Ayame a garota lobo: Eu sou tão cruel assim? o.O" mas na minha opinião, uma boa história precisa de sofrimento (noveleira ¬¬) hueheueh XD e espero que tenha ficado feliz, já que o lindo Miroku acalmou um pouquinho a Sango o/ beijooooos**

**AnnaM: Que reação o Inu-kun teria.... num faço idéia XD nunca pensei nisso, sério... mas acho que ele ficaria feliz ao ver a sua amiga feliz também o/ e o Fluffy.. só vai aparecer se eu precisar dele XD Beijinhos o/"**

**Elisa Moony: Se vai ter Miroku e Sango? Sei lá XD o Miroku é apaixonado pela Sango, mas ela não corresponde aos sentimentos dele u.u" nem eu sei o que fazer ainda XD mas fico feliz que esteja gostando ;D Beijinhos o/"**

**Isso ae, acabei... e gomen por não ter atualizado na sexta-feira, como de costume... mas tive que fazer um trabalho maldito de biologia e fiquei fora o dia inteiro **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	9. Ameaças

_Oitavo Capítulo_

_Ameaças_

No dia seguinte (21 de março de 2004) Kagome levantou cedo e foi falar com Sango, as duas tinham muita coisa pra falar.

-Sango... precisamos conversar um pouquinho, pode ser?

-Pode sim... sente-se, Kagome. – K-chan sentou-se na cama de Sango e começaram a conversar.

-Olha Sango... depois daquele beijo, você deve estar achando que eu te odeio, e depois de tudo que eu falei... não é verdade, eu só explodi na hora, tá bom? Por favor, me desculpe...

-Sinceramente, Kagome, eu não te entendo!

-Por que não?

-Como você consegue ser assim? Não guardou rancor por eu ter beijado seu namorado? Eu tentei roubá-lo de você!! Sou uma pessoa horrível!

-Não é não, Sango... o Inu-Yasha me disse que ontem você o tratou com frieza o dia todo... imagino que tenha feito isso para não se arriscar a cometer um erro, não é mesmo?

-Sim, foi por isso... mas...

-Ei, nada de mas! Não se sinta culpada, está bem? Não estou com raiva de você, e nem o Inu-Yasha. Tudo que eu quero agora é que sejamos amigas, porque eu gostei muito de você, Sango!! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e espero que sejamos tão boas amigas quanto eu e a Rin.

Sango começou a chorar... de novo u.u" mas foi porque ela estava arrependida... como podia ser uma pessoa tão desprezível, ter tentado odiar Kagome, se a moça era tão simpática e compreensiva? Ela abraçou Kagome e chorou mais.

-Kagome, me sinto horrível! Não acredito que tentei te odiar só porque você se apaixonou por ele também...

-Ei, não fique assim... escuta, por que você não tenta gostar do Miroku? Na noite passada ele me pareceu bastante preocupado com você!

-O Miroku? Ah, você não está falando sério... ele é um pervertido!

-Bem, isso é... ¬¬ mas desde que você chegou, ele só tem olhos pra você! Percebeu que ele parou de dar em cima de qualquer uma que aparecesse?

-Isso eu percebi, e achei estranho demais!

-Pois pra mim está na cara que ele se apaixonou por você! Pense nisso, está bem amiga? – Ela disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto de Sango. Esta deitou-se em sua cama, pensando...

"Ainda bem que ela não ficou com raiva... mas ainda quero morar em outro lugar pra não me arriscar a cometer uma idiotice de novo".

-----Mais tarde, naquele dia----

Sango ainda não conseguia encarar Inu-Yasha normalmente. Estava muito incômodo ficar naquele apartamento, então ela decide sair de casa um pouquinho. Vai até a colina de volta, dessa vez para olhar o pôr-do-sol. Fica lá admirando aquele espetáculo da natureza, a mistura de cores no céu... e pensa em Miroku. Será que era verdade o que Kagome dissera? Não, Miroku não podia estar gostando dela... (claro que está sua baka, só você não percebeu ¬¬") despertou de seus pensamentos quando alguém a abraçou por trás. Ela virou-se para ver quem era, e era...

-NARAKU?? O que está fazendo aqui? Me solte!!

-Calma, querida Sango... deixe-me matar as saudades, amor... – e ele a beija à força de novo! Cara irritante... ela se afasta e dá um tapa na cara dele. Depois de toda aquela prática com Miroku, os tapas dela estavam bem mais fortes XD

-Naraku desgraçado, o que está fazendo aqui? Disseram-me que você tinha ido pra China!

-Sim, eu tinha ido... mas estou em Tóquio há uns 4 meses, e soube há pouco tempo que você estava morando aqui. Até pedi para minha irmãzinha ir à sua casa ver se estava tudo bem...

-Então a Kagura não foi lá por causa do Sesshoumaru?

-Foi sim, mas eu aproveitei e pedi pra ela ver como você estava. (Bem, a essa altura vocês já concluíram que foi ele que ligou para Kagura depois que ela saiu do apartamento, não era uma mulher como a maioria pensou XD).

-Muito bem... e você ainda quer ficar comigo?

-Claro que sim... você é minha, Sango... aceite isso!

-Nunca!! Eu não ficaria com você nem que fosse o último homem na face da Terra!!

-Olha, se eu fosse você não diria isso... huhuhu... eu posso fazer alguma loucura se você não quiser ficar comigo!!

-Está me ameaçando?

-Se é o que você acha...

-Bem, se essa sua loucura é cometer suicídio, então fique à vontade! Não me importo! Mas nunca ficarei com você, nojento!

-Está certo, Sangozinha, foi você quem quis assim... huhuhuh depois não reclame! Eu te avisei....

-Hunf! Pensa que vai me intimidar? Está muito enganado! – Ela deu as costas a ele e foi embora, fula da vida.

"Sinto que é você quem está enganada... você ficará comigo a qualquer custo..."

Ela foi para casa furiosa!! Não podia acreditar que aquele baka estava na mesma cidade que ela, sabia até onde ela morava!! Maldição!! Resolveu não comentar aquilo com ninguém, não julgou aquele assunto como importante. Ela chega em casa e vê Inu-Yasha namorando Kagome na sala. Passa por eles como se não tivesse visto e afunda seu rosto no travesseiro. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não conseguiu.

"De tanto que eu já chorei, o estoque de lágrimas deve ter se esgotado..." – Ela pega seu caderno, escreve mais algumas coisas... mas estava cansada demais e dormiu. Miroku passava pelo corredor, e viu a porta o quarto de Sango aberta. Decide dar uma espiada, e vê a garota dormindo. Ela estava toda torta na cama, se dormisse daquele jeito acordaria toda dolorida! Como um bom samaritano, ele entra no quarto, pega Sango no colo e a arruma direitinho na cama. Depois vai guardar o caderno que estava nas mãos dela, mas acaba lendo o que estava escrito ali... Miroku leu aquilo e sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

"Ela fez esse poema pro Inu-Yasha... droga Sango, você nunca vai conseguir esquecê-lo? Eu só queria que você sentisse por mim um amor tão forte quanto esse que você nutre por Inu-Yasha, mas acho que nunca será possível..."

Miroku suspirou e estava saindo do quarto, quando Sango acordou.

-Miroku? O que estava fazendo?

-Ah, nada demais... só queria conversar com você, mas estava dormindo...

-Bem, agora estou acordada, pode falar.

-Desculpe-me Sango, você vai me achar mais bisbilhoteiro ainda do que já acha u.u mas eu tava vendo seu caderno, e tem uma poesia nele... é muito bonita.

-Ah, você viu... não tem problema, é só uma coisa inútil que eu escrevi quando estava triste... vou jogar fora.

-Não faça isso! Você escreve tão bem... não pode torná-la uma música?

-Na verdade já é uma música... eu já compus a melodia!

-Eu... posso ouvir?

-Claro! Só me deixa pegar o violão...

  
**Quando a lua tentar me encontrar **

**Diga a ela que eu me perdi**

**Na neblina que cobre o mar **

**Mas me deixa te ver partir**

**Um instante, um olhar**

**Vi o sol acordar**

**Por detrás do seu sorriso**

**Me fazendo lembrar**  
**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer **

**Mas você sempre sera**

**A onda que me arrasta**

**Que me leva pro teu mar **  
**Sinto a calma em volta de mim **

**O teu vento vem me perturbar**

**Me envolve, me leva daqui **

**Me afoga de novo no mar**

**Um instante, um olhar **

**Vi o sol acordar **

**Por detrás do seu sorriso **

**Me fazendo lembrar **  
**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer **

**Mas você sempre sera **

**A onda que me arrasta **

**Que me leva pro teu mar**

**Me perco nos teus olhos **

**E mergulho sem pensar **

**Se voltarei **  
**Me move, me leva pra longe daqui... **  
**Eu posso tentar te esquecer**

**Mas você sempre sera**

**A onda que me arrasta **

**Que me leva pro teu mar**

**Me perco nos teus olhos **

**E mergulho sem pensar **

**Se voltarei **  
**Se voltarei...**

Ela cantou aquilo incorporando totalmente a letra da música... podia-se perceber uma certa angústia na voz de Sango... 

-Você canta muito bem, não é à toa que conseguiu o emprego de cantora naquele pub!

-Obrigada... – ela falou com o rosto corado.

-Você devia cantar essa música lá no seu trabalho.

-Tá brincando... o povo de lá só gosta de música antiga XP se eu cantar isso vou sair de lá coberta de tomates XD

-Você devia tentar... tenho certeza de que faria sucesso...

-É... "Droga, por que me lembrei disso agora?"

-Sango, tá tudo bem?

-Sim, claro que está! Por que não estaria, Miroku? – ela falou rapidamente e dando um sorriso falso... tava na cara que ela não estava bem... havia se lembrado da ameaça de Naraku... graças a Kagura, ele já sabia onde Sango morava com seus amigos...

"E se ele ameaçar meus amigos? Aff, fala sério, Naraku não é nenhum serial killer que chegaria aqui com uma metralhadora ameaçando matar todos só por causa de um amorzinho besta..."

"Tá na cara que ela não está bem, mas acho melhor não falar disso". -Sango, eu vou sair um pouco... eu e o Inu-Yasha vamos participar de um campeonato de video-game. Quer ir também?

-Não, Miroku, obrigada... preciso ligar pro meu irmão, é aniversário dele hoje! E provavelmente vou demorar ao telefone...

-Tudo bem. Manda um feliz aniversário pra ele por mim! Até depois, Sango!

-Tchau, Miroku... A garota pegou o telefone sem fio que era lilás, pra combinar com o quarto, e ligou para sua casa.

-Moshi moshi?

-Kohako? É a Sango!! Parabéns, irmãozinho!!

-Nee-chan!! Obrigado... como você está?

-Tudo bem por aqui, e você?

-Tudo ótimo! O papai me deu o novo playstation de presente!!

-Que legal!! Da próxima vez que eu for aí, quero jogar com você!! Podemos jogar contra meus amigos, o Inu-Yasha e o Miroku são fanáticos por videogame...

-É legal morar aí com seus amigos, nee-chan?

-Sim, é bem divertido... espero um dia te trazer pra dormir aqui, Kohako! Esse apartamento é gigante... tem até frigobar no meu quarto!

-Nossa, que legal! Mas venha logo pra cá nee-chan, tô com saudades...

-Eu também estou morrendo de saudades, Kohako...

E assim a conversa seguiu por umas duas horas XD Sango aproveitou pra falar com o pai dela também... é bom ser rico, pode fazer chamadas interurbanas de duas horas o.O Depois que desligou o telefone, ela pegou a foto que tinha de Kohako e de seu pai. Fitou a foto enquanto pensava em algumas coisas...

"Que estranho, tenho a impressão de que vocês vão embora e de que não poderei vê-los... nunca mais... oras, que bobagem! Por que fico pensando nessas coisas?"

Ela guardou a foto e foi tomar um banho, depois chamaria Kagome para ir ao shopping.

CONTINUA...

**Mais um capítulo chato u.u porém necessário... e a música que deu origem ao título da fic apareceu!!! Você sempre será, da Marjorie Estiano o/ eu queria colocar mais uma música nesse capítulo, mas não tinha espaço u.u então vai no próximo capítulo...**

**Agora, vamos responder às reviews o/**

**Kishu Arashi: Eu também adorei o último capítulo!!! O Miroku estava realmente kawaii, dava vontade de abraçar ;D e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, ao menos um pouquinho... beijos!!**

**Ayame a garota lobo: Sem comentários ¬¬ pelo menos você fez uns elogios na review... mas afinal, qual é o problema da Ayame ter ficado com o Miroku? Ele é lindo, huehuee... beijos...**

**Lili-chan: Você gostou o/ que bom!!! Ele ficou muito kawaii mesmo ;D e quanto ao destino de Miroku e Sango... ahn... ainda não posso revelar nada XD beijos!!**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Oi manaaaa o/ fico feliz que tenha gostado ;D e foi uma coincidência mesmo você fazer um desenho no mesmo dia o.O ou será que foi um sinal? XD Beijoooos**

**Otaku-IY: Tá aqui o outro capítulo ;D só não espero ter te desapontado u.u" Beijooos**

**Bianca Himura: Oi sobrinhaaaa o/ você tem razão! Viva os pervertidos fofos!!!! XD E a Kagome é uma santa mesmo... como essa menina não guarda rancor?? O.O Beijoooos**

**Anitah-chan: Você deixou review pro capítulo 6... espero que já tenha lido o sete e agora este... e não espere que a história fique alegre tão cedo XD Beijooos**

**Kassie-chan: A Mirza disse que você está procurando por parentes... quer ser minha filha? Quase todo mundo que eu conheço já é meu sobrinho ¬¬ a minha irmã, a CaHh, gosta de adotar mais e mais crianças, e assim eu vou à falência quando o Natal chegar XD E desculpa não ter te colocado aqui no capítulo passado, mas sua review não chegou u.u site doido ¬¬" Beijoooos**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Hora da mega-resposta... (alongando os braços e os dedos XD) Você não ficou com raiva da Sango-chan, que bom!!! Se bem que nesse capítulo você deve ter ficado com raiva... a Sango já tá até me irritando U.U eu tô fazendo ela chorar demais XD mas o pior é que daqui pra frente a situação dela vai piorar... ai ai... e você tem razão, a Kagome devia ter ficado um pouquinho histérica XD mas eu quero que ela e a Sango sejam amigas o/ Você gostou de Ayame X Miroku! Eu também gostei!!! Achei kawaii, mas eles tiveram que terminar... nha - -" um dia eu escrevo uma fic deles!!! Huheuehe... se fantasia de vampira na festa, acho que vai ficar legal ;D mas não sei se você devia colocar aquelas dentaduras de plástico com dentões de vampiro XDD vai ficar esquisito e você não vai conseguir falar direito... agora acabou... beijos manaa!!**

**Aninha: Aeew uma nova leitora!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (improvável, ele ficou um lixo ¬¬") Beijoooos!!!**

**Isso ae povo, agora já vou... só desculpem se o texto saiu um pouco bagunçado, eu tinha digitgado tudo direitinho mas o site louco bagunçou - -" fazer o q... **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan o/**


	10. Distrações

_Nono Capítulo_

_Distrações_

Sango e Kagome saíram para passear um pouco no shopping, já que os meninos tinham ido ao campeonato de video-game. Elas se divertiam muito, entrando em quase todas as lojas e comprando milhares de coisas. Sango aproveitou para comprar um presente de aniversário para Kohako, ela levaria quando fosse visitar sua família.

Enquanto isso, numa loja de videogames...

-E os vencedores do torneio de video-game em duplas são Inu-Yasha e Miroku!!!!

Os dois amigos receberam vários aplausos pela vitória e foram contentes para casa, carregando o grande troféu do campeonato.

-E você ainda tinha dúvidas de que nós fôssemos ganhar, hein Miroku?

-Ah, também... nós jogamos contra uns caras que pareciam entender muito mais do que nós aquele jogo!

-Isso não interessa mais, nós ganhamos! Vamos levar o troféu para casa e fazer alguma coisa...

-É, boa idéia... mas fazemos o quê?

-No shopping tem outra loja de videogames, vamos nos exibir para os outros e mostrar como somos bons!! (Mais videogame? O.o eles não têm nada melhor pra fazer?)

-Beleza, então vamos...

Miroku e Inu-Yasha deixam o lindo, maravilhoso e esplêndido troféu em casa e partem em direção ao shopping... nesse mesmo shopping duas garotas e mais uma galera de sacolas estão na praça de alimentação, se deliciando no buffet de sorvetes.

-Minha nossa! Quanto sorvete bom!! Se eu comer demais, vou acabar engordando u.u

-Haha, como se você tivesse que se preocupar com isso, Kagome... você parece mais um palito! XD

-Hum, palito ¬¬ e você certamente é uma bola, né Sango... precisa ir pra um spa!

-Hehe, preciso mesmo XD vamos parar de papo-furado e pegar logo esses sorvetes...

Na sétima rodada de sorvete (nuss, como esse povo come XD), Kagome percebe uma grande aglomeração na área de lazer próxima à sorveteria, e resolve ir lá verificar o que está acontecendo.

-Sango, vou dar uma olhadinha ali nos fliperamas... volto logo, tá bom?

-Certo... mas não demore muito, senão eu acabo com todo o sorvete do buffet!

-Credo, que gulosa você é ¬¬ mas volto logo...

K-chan chega à area de fliperamas e vê... Inu-Yasha e Miroku!!! Eles estão se exibindo num fliperama, certamente no jogo mais difícil... e têm várias pessoas ali olhando, inclusive várias garotas!!!! Aliás, havia um grupinho de patricinhas bem assanhadinho ali perto...

-Nossa, olha aqueles gatos ali no fliperama... u-lá-lá!!!

-Qual é mais bonito? O hanyou ou o moreno?

-Aquele moreno é um deus grego!! Nossa.... preciso falar com ele... certamente vai querer ficar comigo na hora! (nojenta ¬¬)

-Deixa o hanyou pra mim! Ele é muito kawaii ;D

-Melhor a gente esperar o jogo acabar, eles não saem dali tão cedo...

Uns dez minutos depois, eles param de jogar depois de completar 1500000000 de pontos no videogame (tá, exagerei XD). Kagome percebe que seu namorado está prestes a ser "atacado" e logo parte pro ataque.

-Inu-Yasha, amor!! Que coincidência você vir aqui também!! - ela o abraçou e o beijou, enquanto várias garotas estavam de queixo caído e querendo matá-la... ela só ria por dentro XD

-Oi K-chan!! Agora meu dia está perfeito... que bom que você está aqui também.

-Estou com a Sango numa mesa ali perto da sorveteria, querem vir sentar com a gente?

-Claro, mas antes eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer.

-Certo, vou falar com o Miroku - eles se beijam novamente e Inu-Yasha vai à praça de alimentação comprar comida. Kagome caminha em direção a Miroku, mas fica pasma quando vê... um monte de garotas nojentinhas dando em cima de seu amigo! O.o ela só fica ali por perto escutando tudo e segue o grupo, que caminha em direção à sorveteria onde Sango está.

-Nossa, você joga videogame muito bem... não quer me ensinar a jogar? Você podia passar lá em casa mais tarde... (nossa, que atiradas XD)

-Do que você tá falando? Esse gato prefere ficar comigo, não é? Ei, qual é seu nome?

-Ahn... Miroku... - diz o garoto, que já está ficando sem jeito...

-Ah! Que nome lindo! Digno de um deus grego como você... não quer assistir a um filme?

-Claro, podemos assistir a um filme e depois fazer algo mais interessante... alguma de vocês quer ter um filho meu? "Já faz tanto tempo que não paquero nenhuma garota, deixa eu aproveitar XD"

-Um filho? o.O que graça, você tem senso de humor... mas podemos fazer coisas bem interessantes sim, o que você acha?

Miroku já estava bem animadinho ¬¬ até que vê... sua musa sentada, tomando a oitava taça de sorvete o.O

"Sango... ela também está aqui..."

-Ei querido, fale alguma coisa... - mas o lindo Miroku não diz nada, só fica olhando pra Sango com cara de besta...

"Droga, não estou interessado em nenhuma dessas garotas... elas são lindas, mas só consigo pensar na Sango..."

-Desculpem garotas, mas não quero ficar com nenhuma de vocês... se me dão licença...

-o.O mas que garoto estranho... (alguém me diga o que eu fiz com o Miroku!!!! Quem é esse??? XD)

Kagome não pôde acreditar no que ouviu... Miroku, dispensando um monte de garotas interessadas nele? Não, aquele não era Miroku... não era o seu amigo, ele foi abduzido, só pode...

"Puxa, eu imaginei que ele estivesse apaixonado pela Sango... mas não tanto assim, hihihi... o Miroku fica muito estranho quando se apaixona".

Ela até pensou em contar aquilo para Sango, mas achou melhor não... deixaria que os dois se entendessem no tempo certo. Voltou para a mesa perto da sorveteria e encontrou Inu-Yasha com 5 hambúrgueres no prato ¬¬ Sango tomando mais sorvete ¬¬ e um Miroku estranho, olhando disfarçadamente para a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Olá pessoas, voltei!

-Kagome! Já estava na hora! Estou no décimo pote de sorvete!

-Décimo, jáá? Credo, Sango... por pouco você não tá pior que o Inu-Yasha ¬¬ e você, Miroku? Não vai comer nada?

-Hein? Ahn? Ah, oi Kagome... disse alguma coisa?

-Só perguntei se você não vai comer nada.

-Ah, não, estou sem fome...

-Tá bom... depois que vocês dois acabarem, vamos pra casa?

-Vamos, está quase na hora do jantar e quero fazer alguma coisa especial... hoje tô a fim de cozinhar!

-Mas Sango, você já se entupiu de sorvete!

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja com fome!

-É, eu também quero jantar quando chegar em casa - disse Inu-Yasha depois de terminar seu quinto hambúrguer.

-Kami-Sama, que gente esfomeada o.O

Então, depois que Sango e Inu-Yasha terminam o pequeno lanchinho, o grupo vai para casa. Todos jantam tranqüilamente, e durante a refeição, Sango diz a todos:

-Ei pessoal... eu estava pensando em visitar minha família... talvez depois de amanhã... estou morrendo de saudades deles.

-Hum, boa idéia... você pretende ir sozinha?

-Bem, queria saber se vocês não gostariam de ir comigo.

-Mas é claro, Sango! Vou adorar conhecer seu pai e seu irmão ;D - diz Kagome.

-Eu também vou, quero saber como estão as coisas por lá... e você Miroku?

-Vou sim... a gente vai ficar lá só um dia? Quer dizer, vai ter o feriado... (imaginem um feriado qualquer XD)

-Achei que poderíamos ficar lá durante todo o feriado.

Todos concordaram, e depois do jantar Inu-Yasha e Kagome foram dormir, Sango resolveu tomar um banho e Miroku sentou-se no sofá da sala e pensou no que havia acontecido naquele dia.

"Caramba, não acredito que dispensei várias garotas lindas no shopping hoje... o.O aquele era eu mesmo?"

"_Era você sim... cara, nunca pensei que você estivesse tão apaixonado pela Sango xD"_

"Ah, você de novo não... consciência chata ¬¬" eu sei que tô apaixonado pela Sango, por que você tá me enchendo o saco e novo?"

"_É que não tenho nada melhor pra fazer u.u"_

"Imaginei ¬¬"

Miroku vê o violão de Sango no outro sofá, e começa a tocar um pouco. Primeiro, ele toca "Fukai Mori" e depois resolve tentar uma música de seu próprio repertório.

"É mesmo, tem aquela música que eu fiz... pra Sango..." e ele começa a cantar.

Sango está saindo do banheiro. Aquele banho tinha sido ótimo para relaxar, e agora ela ligaria para seu pai comunicando-o da viagem. Mas... tem alguém tocando violão na sala?

"O Miroku sabe tocar? O.o essa é boa... eu não fazia nem idéia... droga, perdi o começo da música dele mas vou escutar o resto..."

  
_Mas desculpa se eu tento insistir  
Se é tão insuportável ver  
Eu te amo...te amo...te amo  
Eu sei que é meio antigo mas te amo  
Desculpa se te amo  
Se só nos conhecemos  
Há dois meses... um pouco mais  
Desculpa se não falo baixo  
Não sei dizer tão quieto  
O tanto que eu te amo  
Desculpa se não rio  
Se levo tão a sério  
quando te olho tremo...  
Me perdi no seu encanto  
E o meu coração dói tanto  
Quando eu te falo tão emocionado...  
Que estou apaixonado...  
Eu tô apaixonado _

_Oi, como vai?  
Pergunta estúpida  
Já tá na cara  
O amor que eu sinto por voce  
Falo pouco...fico estranho  
Desatento  
Quero vento...quero tempo...quero fogo...  
  
Desculpa se te amo  
Se só nos conhecemos  
Há dois meses... um pouco mais  
Desculpa se não falo baixo  
Não sei dizer tão quieto  
O tanto que eu te amo  
Desculpa se não rio  
Se levo tão a sério  
quando te olho tremo...  
Me perdi no seu encanto  
E o meu coração dói tanto  
Quando eu te falo tão emocionado...  
Que estou apaixonado...  
Eu tô apaixonado_

"Sango... olha só isso, tô ficando tão maluco que até escrevi uma música xD o que tá acontecendo comigo?"

-Que música linda... - Sango disse em voz baixa, mas Miroku conseguiu ouvi-la, virando-se assustado para trás.

-San...Sango, você... estava aí? "Que vontade de bater a cabeça numa parede ¬¬ porcaria, ela ouviu..."

-Miroku, foi você quem compôs isso?

-Ah, sim sim, fui eu... nem sei como consegui fazer isso xD

"Nem eu o.O" - Mas pra quem você fez essa música?

"Pra você, Sango... eu te amo, sou maluco por você!!!!! Tá escrito na minha cara!!!" - Eu... fiz pra Ayame... "ufa, acho que consegui me livrar dessa!"

-Puxa, você ficou mesmo apaixonado por ela, hein? Um dia você poderia cantar comigo no pub ;D nunca imaginei que tínhamos mais cantores nesta casa! - disse ela sorrindo.

-É, quem sabe... hehe... - Miroku tinha conseguido mentir para Sango, mas ainda estava muito nervoso.

-Preciso ligar pro meu pai agora, vou avisar que nós iremos lá...

-Certo, eu já vou dormir... boa noite Sango.

-Boa noite, Miroku...

A garota ligou para seu pai e foi dormir. Estava ansiosa para visitar sua família.

----No dia seguinte----

O dia dos quatro amigos passou normalmente. Todos estavam muito empolgados com a viagem e já arrumavam suas coisas, pois partiriam no dia seguinte.

---------------------------------

Um garoto de mais ou menos 12 anos tinha voltado para casa, depois de ir ao mercado comprar alguns mantimentos. Seu pai disse que precisavam abastecer a despensa, já que receberiam visitas.

O menino chega em casa com as compras, mas vê a porta aberta... estranho... ele podia jurar que tinha trancado a porta quando saíra de casa. Será que foi impressão?

Entrou em casa e fechou a porta. Já na cozinha, ele estava prestes a guardar as compras quando sentiu algo... e pôde-se ouvir o barulho de vidro quebrando... o pote de cebola em conserva que ele carregava caíra no chão...

CONTINUA...

**Nossa, que final mais estranho... o que será que houve?? O.o bem, vocês só descobrirão no próximo capítulo... por favor, perdoem-me por esse capítulo de enrolação, mas estou tentando sair da minha crise... acho que em parte já consegui, e o próximo capítulo sairá melhor o/**

**Agradecimentos a Higurashi, por me dar a idéia das garotas do shopping... vlw miga ;D**

**E agora o Miroku também virou cantor xD só espero que você consiga imaginá-lo cantando, CaHh xD bem, essa música é a tradução da música "Imbranato" do Tiziano Ferro (era a música do Padre Pedro xD) e eu a escutei depois de assistir aquele episódio kawaii em que o Miroku e a Sango estão na caverna... e o Miroku diz pra Sango: "eu ficaria satisfeito em morrer ao seu lado" aahh eu gritei muito quando vi isso! Que kawaii ;D ainda bem que gravei esse episódio... uehuehe**

**Bom, perceberam que eu mudei meu nick, né? Eu queria colocar Hikari Higurashi, mas já tinha uma... enfim, Higurashi Hikari dá na mesma xD é melhor eu ficar com o nick de Hikari no site também, senão confunde muito todo mundo...**

**Chega de enrolação e vamos responder logo esses benditos comentários o/**

**Higurashi: Sobrinha fofa ;D valeu pela idéia das meninas metidas no shopping, isso me ajudou muito o/ obrigadinha!! Beijo pra você!**

**Kishu Arashi: Manaa!! Putz, ficou parecido com Whisper? o.O ai caramba... é que eu tô com uma mania incrível de colocar música nas fics, então deve ter ficado parecido mesmo xD mas não me processe por plágio, ok? Eu sei que estou sendo maldosa com a Sango, mas olha só... nenhuma lágrima nesse capítulo o/ Beijooos**

**Otaku-IY: Oi! Que bom que não te decepcionei ;D heuhe... olha, entrei no seu fotolog mas não dava mais pra comentar ¬¬" e eu esqueci o endereço xD eu achei na louca... hauahuah.... beijooos**

**AnnaM: Nha, fico feliz por você estar gostando ;D e eu só me menosprezo em alguns capítulos xD eu sei que a fic tá boa! (modesta ¬¬") Huahuaha xD Beijoooos**

**CaHh Kinomoto: (Hikari faz novamente o alongamento xD) Oi mana!!! o/ você não sentiu raiva da Sango!!!! Ueba, que bom!! Se a Kagura vai aparecer de volta? Olha, não sei... até agora não pensei nisso, mas quem sabe... é que ultimamente eu tive um turbilhão de idéias loucas pra essa fic xDD vocês irão conferir no capítulo 11... tá muito estranho u.u mas ela pode aparecer de novo sim! Bem, agora você descobriu que música eu queria colocar, né? xD Hueheu... beijooooos manaaaa (Nossa, a resposta nem ficou gigante o.O que estranho)**

**Juliana-chan: Tá perdoada, querida ;D nem se preocupe... aliás, só está perdoada nessa questão de comentários... porque se você deletar sua fic aí é que eu te mato!!! ¬¬" Aham... então, eu também estava achando a Sango muito chata, chorando demais... mas puxa vida, se eu fosse ela já tinha me matado xDD prometo que a choradeira vai acabar logo... só vai ter mais no próximo capítulo xD e depois acaba, ok? Beijoooos**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Ei menina, você não entra no MSN? Até agora você num apareceu u.u bom, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da musiquinha que deu o título à fic... eu escuto essa música todo dia há uns 2 meses e ainda não enjoei xD Beijoooos**

**Akane Tendou: Oi!! Que bom que você tá lendo o/ olha, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quantos capítulos vai ter xD minha intenção é chegar pelo menos no capítulo 20, mas não sei se conseguirei... estou preparando uma bela encheção de lingüiça xDD é minha especialidade! Beijoooos!!**

**Kassie-chan: Filhaaaa o/ se a Sango vai sofrer mais? Não sei... hehehe xD vc tem MSN? Preciso te apresentar à família... deixa eu ver... a Ryeko é sua irmã mais velha, a CaHh, a Kishu Arashi, a Kagome Kinomoto, a Stella Mayfair e a Naty Kikyou são suas tias ( A Stella Mayfair na verdade é minha sobrinha xD mas antes de eu saber eu chamava de mana, então continua sendo mana...) você tem uma galera de primos... ih, enfim, a família é gigante xD Beijinho filhaaaaa!!!!**

**Kk Higurashi: Oi afilhada fofa!! A Sango não conseguiu esquecer o Inu ainda u.u e você tá fazendo perguntas demais ¬¬ nem eu sei quando o Miroku vai dizer que gosta da Sango xD então não posso te responder isso... vou arrumar seu template do Sesshoumaru, ok? Beijooooos**

**Naty Kikyou: Manaaaa o/ desculpa pela parte da Kikyou, não resisti xD mas talvez ela volte para a fic, ainda estou analisando isso... e quero ver logo a sua fic! Se precisar que eu revise ou ajude com qualquer outra coisa fala, tá bom? Beijooooos**

**Haruna: Você tá viva o/ que bom!!! Achei que você tivesse parado de comentar porque não tinha gostado dessa fic, sei lá xD mas estou feliz que você voltou ;D Eu moro em Curitiba-PR, com muito orgulho!!! Viva Curitiba e viva a vinaaa o/ (pena que a Lo num tá lendo isso ¬¬") (para os não-curitibanos, vina é como a gente chama salsicha xD) e por favor Haruna, não suma de novo! Beijoooooos**

**Ufa, acabei... impressão minha ou recebi mais comentários do que de costume? Hum... espero que continue assim o/ e por favor, comentem!!!!! Eu fico muito feliz em saber a opinião de vocês, e aí vem novas idéias e capítulos giganormes xD e veremos quem será o felizardo que fará o comentário de número 100!!!!! (Hikari pulando de alegria!!! 100 comentários? Não acredito nisso... xD)**

**Bom, agora deixa eu almoçar... vou comer miojo pelo 3o. dia consecutivo!!! O meu marido é que gosta disso xD ele ama ramen, né Inu-kun? Hehe, ele já tá impaciente, então deixa eu fazer logo o almoço... **

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	11. Lágrimas e Sangue

_Décimo Capítulo_

_Lágrimas e Sangue_

Naquela manhã, Sango estava extremamente feliz. Iria ver seu irmão e seu pai... mal podia esperar!!

Logo, ela e seus amigos já estavam de malas arrumadas. Foram até a garagem, colocaram tudo no carro de Miroku e partiram. Estavam muito alegres no caminho, escutando o CD do Do As Infinity e conversando animadamente. Finalmente, chegaram à cidade... mas quando estavam chegando à casa de Sango, Inu-Yasha teve um mau pressentimento.

"Esse cheiro... é muito desagradável!! Não, não pode ser..."

-Inu-kun, você está bem? – perguntou Kagome ao perceber a estranha expressão na face do namorado.

-Não é nada, Kagome... "espero... que dessa vez meu nariz esteja enganado..."

-Já estamos chegando! Mal posso esperar o/ que saudades da minha família!!

-Chegamos! – disse Inu-Yasha, ainda incomodado com o cheiro... agora estava mais forte.

Os quatro saíram do carro e caminharam até a porta da casa. Sango bateu na porta e chamou por seu pai, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente... e nada.

-Que estranho... devem ter saído. Eu ainda tenho a chave, deixem-me pegá-la.

-Sango, acho melhor você não entrar aí!!

-Por que não, Inu-Yasha? Olha só, já achei a chave – ela destrancou a porta.

-SANGO, NÃO! – não adiantou, a garota entrou na casa.

-Inu-Yasha, por que você está tão nervoso? – perguntou Miroku.

-É verdade, Inu... há algo errado?

-Eu sinto um cheiro muito forte vindo de lá de dentro... e é cheiro de sangue humano...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moça de cabelos castanhos estava dentro de seu antigo lar, mais precisamente na sala.

-Kohako!! Papai!!

Não obteve resposta... caminhou até a cozinha, mas o chão estava...

Vermelho??

Ela entrou em estado de choque ao ver aquilo... não, não podia ser verdade...

-KOHAKOOOOO!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você tem certeza disso, Inu-Yasha?

-Absoluta... maldição, eu não queria que a Sango entrasse...

-KOHAKOOOOO!!!

-Ai, ela já deve ter visto... – falou Kagome, extremamente preocupada.

Miroku nem escutou essa frase de Kagome, saiu correndo ao encontro de Sango. Encontrou sua amada ajoelhada no chão, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto... ela tinha uma expressão assustada, e olhava para um corpo sem vida mergulhado em um mar vermelho. Aquele era Kohako, e agora estava morto...

O rapaz não pôde dizer nada, apenas ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sango e a abraçou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Ela aceitava os gestos de Miroku enquanto chorava, abraçando-o com força.

Logo, Inu-Yasha e Kagome apareceram, também ficando chocados com a terrível cena que viram. O hanyou lembrou-se de uma coisa e subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se ao quarto do pai de Sango. Infelizmente, o que ele imaginara era real... Kohako não era o único corpo sem vida naquela casa.

O belo meio youkai retornou à cozinha, e viu que sua melhor amiga o observava atentamente.

-Inu-Yasha... o meu pai...

-Sango, eu... sinto muito...

A moça entendeu o recado, e tornou a abraçar Miroku, em prantos. Realmente, o pressentimento que ela tivera estava certo... havia tido a sensação de que nunca mais veria sua família, e aquilo tornou-se realidade.

-Sango, acho melhor nós chamarmos a polícia para ver se eles descobrem quem foi a pessoa que fez isso – disse Kagome ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Sim, é verdade... e também preciso providenciar o enterro para que eles descansem em paz.

-Kagome, leve a Sango até um hotel e fiquem lá – disse Miroku jogando as chaves do carro para Kagome.

-Está certo, mas e vocês dois?

-Nós vamos cuidar de tudo aqui. É melhor a Sango descansar um pouco – disse Inu-Yasha.

-Vocês têm razão, é melhor assim... vamos, Sango – Kagome pegou a mão da amiga e elas foram até o carro. Kagome dirigiu até encontrar um hotel, e assim ela ficou fazendo companhia a Sango.

Logo, a polícia já estava na casa de Sango, analisando a cena do crime.

-Puxa vida... eles foram assassinados de uma forma bem cruel... – disse um policial.

-E parece que o desgraçado é um youkai... estão vendo aqui? Marcas de garras.

-Um youkai? Mas que youkai teria motivo para matar a família da Sango, Inu-Yasha? – perguntou Miroku ao amigo.

-Não faço a mínima idéia... que maldição!

----Algum tempo depois----

-Bom, nós não conseguimos nenhuma pista. Logo virão umas pessoas de uma funerária preparar os corpos para o enterro.

-Está certo, muito obrigado – disse Miroku para os policiais que iam embora.

Uns minutos depois, uns caras da funerária apareceram e disseram que organizariam tudo. O enterro seria no dia seguinte, no cemitério municipal. Depois que esses homens foram embora, Miroku e Inu-Yasha ligaram para o celular de Kagome a fim de saber em qual hotel elas estavam, e depois dirigiram-se para lá.

Sango conseguiu dormir depois de algumas horas, algo que Kagome já estava considerando impossível... demorou muito para que sua amiga conseguisse se acalmar pelo menos um pouco.

Kagome ouviu a musiquinha "my will" xD, seu celular estava tocando.

-Moshi moshi?

-K-chan! Tudo bem, miga?

-Rin-chan... infelizmente não está nada bem por aqui.

-Nossa, K-chan, sua voz está péssima! O que aconteceu?

-A família da Sango foi assassinada...

-o.O minha nossa... tadinha da Sango, eu sei como é... eu perdi a minha família quando era criança. Será que ela se incomoda se eu for até aí? Queria tentar ajudá-la de algum jeito.

-Seria muito bom se você viesse, Rin! A Sango precisa dos amigos agora...

-Certo! Já estou indo! Dentro de algumas horas estarei aí.. mas em que lugar da cidade vocês estão?

-Hotel Shikon, quarto 506.

-Ok! Até depois, K-chan!

-Ja ne, Rin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia seguinte, cemitério municipal, seis horas da tarde. Sango, seus amigos e conhecidos das família estavam presentes no enterro. Uma leve garoa caía, como se tentasse dissolver aquele sofrimento, mas sem sucesso. Sango já não tinha mais forças para falar, nem para chorar.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para ver quem estava ali. A mão era de Kagome, e as duas amigas se abraçaram. K-chan não disse nada, mas conseguiu transmitir sua mensagem a Sango... de que elas sempre seriam amigas, e Kagome estaria lá para ajudar sempre que necessário. Era muito bom ter os amigos por perto naquela hora difícil.

Depois que o enterro acabou, todos foram embora do cemitério, com exceção de Sango. Ela só tentava encontrar um motivo para que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

-Sango?

-Miroku, o que foi?

-Nada... eu apenas queria ficar aqui com você, tudo bem?

-Claro – ela sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore enquanto continuava a pensar naquela questão que martelava em sua cabeça, e o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela. Miroku passou seu braço por trás de Sango, trazendo-a para mais perto del si, a garota enconstou sua cabeça no ombro do lindo amigo, e os dois ficaram assim... em silêncio, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

-Kagome, vamos voltar lá!

-Já falei que não, Inu! O Miroku está lá dentro com ela!

-Mas... Kagome...

-Mas nada! Acredite em mim, é melhor eles ficarem sozinhos... você não acha, Rin?

-Na verdade, acho que deveríamos voltar lá K-chan...

-¬¬" Rin...

-gota- Tá bom, vamos deixá-los sozinhos e ir para o hotel.

-Reh! Tudo bem... vamos então. Mas o Miroku e a Sango vão como pro hotel? O.o

-Eles vão de ônibus, Inu... deixa de se preocupar com eles!

Os três entram no carro, e Kagome vê um homem estranho de chapéu e sobretudo entrar num táxi.

-O que você está olhando, Kagome?

-Inu... aquele homem de sobretudo não estava no enterro?

-Não sei, nem reparei nisso... por quê?

-Nada não, bobagem! Só não fui com a cara daquele homem por algum motivo.

-Você nem viu a cara dele, K-chan!

-Esquece, Rin... ¬¬"

CONTINUA...

**(Hikari escondendo-se atrás do Inu-Yasha) Bom... então.... hehe, eu resolvi matar a família da Sango mesmo xD desculpa povo, mas não resisti, sério... preciso de tragédia nessa história!!**

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, ele será mais alegrinho, juro o/ mas por via das dúvidas meu marido fica aqui me protegendo, certo? ;D**

**-Acho bom que você me pague por esse serviço de guarda-costas, Hikari ¬¬**

**-Eu já te falei que vou fazer um ramen pra você, Inuzinho ¬¬**

**-Ah, é mesmo!! Ramen!!! Oba oba oba (carinha feliz) vamos logo, Hikari! Eu tô com fome!**

**-Perae, amor... preciso responder os comentários... e gente, desculpa mesmo por esse capítulo ter saído tão curto u.u" receio que o próximo também esteja curto demais xD mas compenso no capítulo 12 o/**

**Higurashi: Sobrinhaaa o/ acho que dá empate no concurso de comida XD o Inu e a Sango são muito gulosos ¬¬ pode deixar que eu falo quando precisar de ajuda (dois acentos circunflexos.. porcaria de site ¬¬) beijooooo**

**RoXnaomiRoX: Você achou suspense aquele finalzinho tosco? XD eu achei q ficou besta ¬¬ mas deixa u.u espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (coisinha difícil XD) Beijoooo**

**Stella Mayfair: Oieee querida o/ fico feliz que você esteja lendo ;D e espero que você possa publicar logo a sua nova fic, tô doida pra ver o/ beijooooo**

**CaHh Kinomoto: É, nós duas comemos um monte de bobagem e não engordamos XD viva as varetas ambulantes o/ huahauhua XD e o pessoal do concurso de videogame não era pato não XD o Miroku e o Inu-kun sabem jogar bem mesmo o/ mas mana, o Miroku e a Sango não cantam juntos XD eles cantam separados XD até agora não pensei em colocá-los cantando em dupla, mas quem sabe não é uma boa? Olha, não sei se o Fluffy volta tão cedo... tô escrevendo o capítulo 12, e até agora não precisei dele XD veremos se posso coocá-lo de algum jeito... beijo manaaaaa**

**Akane Tendou: Parabéns o/ a sua review por a número 100!!!! Veremos se posso te dar algum prêmio XD bom, você acertou sim, a família da Sango-chan morreu T-T e vou usar sua idéia sim, tenho que dar algum jeito da Sango se apaixonar pelo Miroku... beijooooo, tchau o/**

**Kassie-chan: Oi filhaa o/ realmente, se vc ficar brava comigo, fica de castigo XD huahauah brincadeira... mas sim, eu sou uma assassina XD não resisti... e espero q dê pra vc entrar no MSN um dia o/ beijooooo filhinha fofa**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Manaaaaaa o/ também acho que a Kagome podia ter batido nas patricinhas XD mas eu acho melhor esnobar do que partir pra violência XD ainda mais que a K-chan é uma santa o.O bom, eu não descobri quem é o alienígena que está se passando pelo Miroku XD mas tb achei muito estranho o.O o Miroku vai voltar a ser mulherengo, ele tá muito santo XD Beijos manaaaa o/**

**Kishu Arashi: Maninha fofa o/ nossa, quantas irmãs minhas estão lendo essa fic? XD Acho que todas... que bom, a família toda o/ recadinho pra vc, Sango: o Miroku ficou bravo porque eu não tô pagando direito o cachê dele XD por isso ele se mandou, e eu tive que chamar um alienígena para substituí-lo... mas esse alien se apaixonou pela Sango-chan e não quer traí-la XD assim que eu arranjar grana, vou dispensar o ET e chamar o houshi-sama de volta o/ ok? E eu nunca vi review tão empolgada como a sua XD eu gostaria muito de passar das 200 reviews, mas não quero sonhar alto demais u.u Beijo manaaaaaaa o/**

**Kk Higurashi: Afilhadaa o/ todo mundo odeia pattys XD menos as próprias... espero que não tenha nenhuma lendo isso XD se tiver, perdoe-me por favor... é que eu tive várias experiências ruins com patricinhas metidas u.u vc num conhece a música? O.o quando vc entrar no MSN eu te passo a original em italiano, ok? Beijooooo**

**Haruna: Oi migaaa o/ eba, você não morreu ;D mas caso tivesse acontecido algo eu chamava meu cunhado e ele te ressuscitava com a Tenseiga XD e recado pra sua net: Não falhe de novo, ouviu? Ou eu vou aí e bato em você ¬¬ agora que sei onde vc está, sua net malvada!!!! Huahuahauhuahuahaauh XDD (Hikari endoideceu de vez) **

**Ahn... aqui é o Inu-Yasha... a Hikari endoidou o.O então deixa eu continuar, ela já me ensinou a usar essa coisa com letrinhas. Continua comentando Haruna o/ (não vou mandar beijo pra ninguém aqui ¬¬")**

**Bianca Himura: Hum, então você é minha sobrinha... olá o/ não tem desculpa por você não ter comentado antes, viu? Essas tais de reviews são muito importantes pra Hikari!!!! Ora essa... ¬¬ e não sei se é uma boa você se apaixonar por aquele pervertido do Miroku, a Sango não vai gostar nada disso u.u só queria saber por que ela é tão ciumenta... u.u tchau o/**

**Hum, a Hikari ainda não voltou ao normal ¬¬" vou ter que acalmá-la de algum jeito... Hikari! Olha só, sua mãe comprou chocolate!!!**

**Hikari: Chocolate? O.o onde? Onde? Me dá logo, eu querooo!!!**

**Inu: Ah, finalmente você voltou ao normal... desculpa, mas não tem chocolate...**

**Hikari: Não tem chocolate ¬¬" você me enganou, seu safado... vou te mandar sentar...**

**Inu: Ah não, esqueci que você pode fazer isso o.O nos episódios gravados a Kagome diz "senta" ¬¬ por que você gravou aquilo?**

**Hikari: Ah, deixa, não tenho coragem de fazer isso... além do mais, não é seguro te mandar sentar num apartamento do décimo primeiro andar ¬¬"**

**Chega dessa enrolação aqui XD ninguém precisava estar lendo isso ¬¬" bom, então é isso aí povo o/ beijos pra Haruna e pra sobrinha Bianca, já que o Inu não manda beijinho pra ninguém ¬¬" e não tem problema você não ter mandado review antes, ok Bianca? ;D**

**Kissu kissu, Hikari-chan**


	12. Vamos a la playa!

_Décimo Primeiro Capítulo_

_Vamos a la Playa! _

Passaram-se dois meses desde aquele fatídico dia. Sango ainda não se recuperara totalmente do choque de perder sua família. Seus amigos tentavam animá-la, em vão. Sabiam que a amiga passava por uma situação difícil, mas ela não poderia ficar deprimida para sempre, poderia?

Naquela manhã, eles estavam na faculdade. Kagome, Sango e Rin conversavam enquanto esperavam a aula começar, mas... o sinal já havia batido há meia hora!

As amigas foram até o pátio verificar o que estava acontecendo, e encontraram Miroku e Inu-Yasha.

Kag: Ei meninos, o que está havendo?

Inu: Os professores estão começando uma greve.

Rin: O QUÊ? MAS N"S PRECISAMOS TER AULA E ESTUDAR!!

San: Definitivamente, você é louca Rin ¬¬"

Kag: Concordo ¬¬" a gente vai ficar sem aula! Ebaaa o/

Inu: Ei, mas a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Passeatas, movimentos... - todos arrastam Inu-Yasha para fora dali - ei, o que estão fazendo?

Kag: Ai Inu, pare de dar uma de presidente de grêmio estudantil U.U já que não vamos ter aula, é bom aproveitar!

Mir: Isso ae, é hora da folia! O que a gente pode fazer?

Inu: Mas são um bando de folgados mesmo ¬¬" já que é assim, a gente pode ir para a minha casa de praia.

Sango: Você tem uma casa de praia? o.O

Inu: Faz tempo ¬¬ eu nunca te falei?

San: Não... mas tudo bem xD vamos pra praia!!

Kag: Isso aí, hora de curtir!!

Mir: Que bom, várias garotas bonitas esperando por mim!

Kag: "até aprece ¬¬ você não ficou nem com aquelas garotas do shopping que estavam praticamente aos seus pés xD".

Rin: Droga, o Sesshy tem que trabalhar e não vai poder ir junto u.u"

Inu: Reh! Ainda bem que aquele mala não vai nos encher o saco xD

Rin: ¬¬"

Naquele dia mesmo, os amigos arrumaram suas coisas e foram para a casa de praia do Inu-Yasha. Graças a Kami, estava fazendo muuuito calor. Assim que chegaram lá, as garotas já foram aproveitar a bela tarde de sol o/

---------------------------------------------

A cidade estava cheia, era alta temporada. Numa casa, um homem de longos cabelos negros presos uma trança estava esperando seu irmão terminar de se arrumar.

-Jakotsu! Vamos logo! Eu não tenho o dia todo!

-Calma aí, Banzinho! Preciso passar o meu óleo especial, senão minha delicada pele vai ficar vermelha e descascar!

-Já falei pra você não me chamar de Banzinho ¬¬" mas vai logo!

-Ele ainda não se arrumou? - diz uma mulher vindo na direção de Bankotsu.

-A noiva ainda vai demorar... me fala, como você conseguiu se apaixonar por ele? o.O

-Ai, nem me lembre ¬¬" eu devia estar louca!

-Pelo menos teve uma coisa boa nessa história... graças ao meu irmãozinho eu pude te conhecer, querida.

O casal se beijou, enquanto Jakotsu descia as escadas.

-Ai Banzinho, que nojo! Eu fico enjoado ao ver um homem lindo como você beijando essa mocréia sem sal U.U essa mulher é doida, largou aquele gato do Inu-Yasha ¬¬" eu dava tudo pra ficar com ele!

-Hunf... vai sonhando Jakotsu! O Inu-Yasha não ficaria com você nem que pagassem a ele! Agora que você já está pronto, vamos logo.

-Ei Kiky, vê se pega uma corzinha... você é tão pálida que parece um zumbi! xD

-Fica quieto, Jakotsu ¬¬"

------------------------------------------------------

-Essas garotas são umas folgadas mesmo u.u foram correndo para a praia e largaram as malas aqui.

-Ei Inu-Yasha, mas quantos quartos têm nessa casa?

-3 quartos... um é com cama de casal, um tem duas camas e o outro um beliche.

-Legal, eu e a Sangozinha podemos dormir na cama de casal!

-Reh, só nos seus sonhos ¬¬" eu e a Kagome vamos ficar com o quarto de casal. Vou levar as malas dela para lá.

"Esse Inu-Yasha é um estraga prazeres ¬¬"

Depois que os garotos arrumaram as coisas, foram para a praia aproveitar o dia junto com as meninas. Aqueles deuses gregos exibiam seus belos corpos... POFT! (Hikari desmaiou xD) ahn... onde eu estava? Ah sim, eles chegaram lá e foram nadar.

-----------------------------------------------------

-AH!! Que cara doido!!! Fica longe de mim, seu maluco!

-Volta aqui, lindinho.. o Jakotsu tá doido pra te fazer feliz!

O desconhecido lindão dá um murro na cabeça do Jakotsu e vai embora.

-Hunf, que grosseiro :'( - diz Jakotsu com lágrimas nos olhos. De repente, uma lâmpada aparece acesa acima de sua cabeça.

-Já sei!! Vou fingir que me afogo pra ver se aquele salva-vidas super gato vem me salvar com uma respiração boca-a-boca o/ - ele diz com os olhinhos brilhando de alegria, e corre em direção ao mar.

Ali perto, embaixo de um guarda-sol...

-Por favor, me diga que eu não conheço aquele gay maluco ¬¬"

-Infelizmente você conhece, ele é seu irmão.

-Bah, deixa ele pra lá... vamos aproveitar que estamos juntos, Kikyou querida.

O casal se beija apaixonadamente, e depois Bankotsu abraça Kikyou e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Enquanto a garota aproveita as carícias do namorado, ela olha para o mar e vê um hanyou lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso saindo do mar... ulalá... peraí, hanyou?

-Inu... Yasha?

CONTINUA....

* * *

**(Hikari ainda escondida atrás de Inu-Yasha) Bom, como eu disse, esse capítulo seria mais alegrinho... e mais curto ¬¬" mas um bando de fãs do lindo Bankotsu está querendo me lixar por colocá-lo junto com a Kikibarro xD desculpa gente, não resisti... essa idéia me veio assim na louca, eu nem queria fazer o Bankotsu aparecer... ah, mas deixa pra lá! Eu gostei do novo rumo que a história está tomando, pelo menos assim não fica tudo centrado só na Sango ¬¬" eu tenho esse péssimo hábito de concentrar a história em apenas uma ou duas personagens e esquecer o resto do elenco xD mas isso vai mudar...**

**Respondendo aos comentários...**

**Higurashi: deu pena da pobrezinha da Sango mesmo u.u eu sou muito malvada, matar a família da coitada XD mas daqui em diante a situação dela vai melhorar o/ beijoooooooooooooooo**

**Taijiya Sango: Fico feliz por estar gostando :D e fique calma, o romance Miroku/Sango logo virá... ou não XD hauahuahua não confie muito em mim, sou doida... e não sei se o Miroku continuará santo, não gostei dele assim ¬¬ esse aí é um alien que está substituindo o Miroku verdadeiro XD o verdadeiro não está satisfeito com o pagamento u.u espero q volte logo... beijoooos pra você!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Maninha querida o/ voltou da viagem... e nossa, sua review foi muito cruel o.O coitada da Sango, ela perdeu a família!!!! Tadinha T-T mas tudo bem, ela não vai chorar muito daqui pra frente(eu acho XD)... e talvez eu a coloque cantando com o Miroku sim, hauahuaha XDD beijooooo**

**Naomi H.N.: Mudou o nick... é legal fazer os outros morrerem nas fics, né? Huahauha XDD mas acho que não vou matar mais ninguém u.u Beijooooo**

**Roberta: Você tá gostando, uebaaaa /o/ bom, eu sempre atualizo na sexta-feira, mas estou tendo um sério bloqueio com esta fic, então talvez daqui pra frente a atualização demore u.u mas tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível o/ beijoooooo**

**Bianca Himura: Oi sobrinha doida do meu coração XD realmente, não sei de quem você puxou sua loucura... o.O que coisa estranha... u.u não há ninguém louco na família... mas enfim, o Inu-kun deveria saber que você é sobrinha dele, eu falei ¬¬ mas acho que disse enquanto ele tava vendo ramen e assistindo a própria série na TV, então ele nem prestou atenção u.u e espero que nenhum cara de sobretudo preto fique te perseguindo, senão ele será retalhado pelas garras do seu tio o/ aliás, já pedi pro Inu-kun acertar as contas com o Papai Noel por não ter te dado presente na Páscoa o/ beijoooooooo**

**Kishu Arashi e Sango: Ai Kami, vai ser compicado responder a essa review o.O mas vamos lá... Sango, não precisa obrigar minha irmã a trabalhar XD acho que logo logo o Miroku volta... não pelo pagamento, mas eu disse que apresentaria umas amigas minhas pra ele... sabe como é o pervertido XD hum, nem foi tão complicado responder, hauahuaha xD... espero que as duas continuem gostando da fic, beijoooo**

**Kassie-chan: filhinhaaaa o/ seu pai está mandando um beijo pra você ;D e também acho uma boa colocar Miroku e Sango cantando juntos, sua tia CaHh é que não gostou da idéia XD hahahah, mas não adianta CaHh, eles vão cantar sim u.u beijo pra você, filhinha querida o/**

**Kk Higurashi: Realmente, olha no que você vai pensar depois das mortes... no Miroku... herança da sua mãe tarada, com certeza XD mas o romance entre Miroku e Sango não ocorrerá tão cedo, já vou avisando... ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... (Hikari-chan adora encher lingüiça XD) beijooooo afilhada querida o/**

**Akane Tendou: Hum, não sei o que te dar de prêmio pela review no. 100 XD e por favor, me dê idéias sobre a cena em que a Sango se apaixona pelo Miroku!! (Hikari implorando) eu tô com um bloqueio desgraçado nessa parte ¬¬ vc tem msn? Assim a gente pode conversar melhor ;D beijooooo**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: manaaaaa o/ você vai ficar feliz agora, a fic ficará mais alegre... pelo menos eu acho XD hauahuaha nem eu sei o que vou fazer nessa fic ¬¬" beijooooooooo**

**Haruna: Iae miga o/ hunf, o Inu-kun é meu, viu? Ora essa, ele é meu marido, já temos duas filhas e uma graaaaaaaaaaaaaaande família (bota grande nisso XD) mas enfim.... u.u nhaaa... que droga, você vai sumir de novo T-T espero que possa voltar de vez em quando... e vê se melhora suas notas, viu? Beijoooooooooooo**

**Ufa, acabei... graças a Kami o word salvou meu arquivo, meu pc travou enquanto eu respondia as reviews ¬¬ e não queria responder tudo de novo o.O**

**Bem pessoas, espero que estejam lendo isso.... porque é importante... LEIAM!!!!**

**Aham... bem, estou com um sério bloqueio nesta fic u.u tô parada no capítulo 12, e isso não é normal... geralmente, quando estou publicando o capítulo 10 já tenho até o 15 ou 16 pronto, e agora eu empaquei de vez!!! Tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas já vou avisando que não vou mais fazer isso toda sexta-feira como sempre faço desde que entrei nesse site u.u então sejam pacientes, ok?**

**Beijos a todos e ja ne o/**


	13. Lembranças do Passado

_Décimo Segundo _

_Capítulo Lembranças do Passado _

-----Flashback------

O casal se beija apaixonadamente e depois Bankotsu abraça Kikyou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Enquanto a garota aproveita as carícias do namorado, ela olha para o mar e vê um hanyou lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso saindo do mar... ulalá... peraí, hanyou?

-Inu... Yasha?

-----Fim do Flashback----

-Kikyou querida, disse alguma coisa?

-Não foi nada Bankotsu... deixa pra lá...

-Tudo bem. "Tenho certeza de que a ouvi dizer 'Inu-Yasha' mas é melhor esquecer disso..."

Enquanto isso, no mar, Jakotsu tenta se afogar para ser salvo pelo guarda-vidas super gato xD mas nosso querido se empolga demais no seu plano... e está prestes a se afogar de verdade ¬¬"

-Socorro!!! Eu não sei nadar, socorro!!!!!

-Ih, não é que ele se afogou de verdade? O.o espera aqui, tá bom amor?

-Tudo bem... – Bankotsu vai em direção ao mar, enquanto Kikyou procurava por Inu-Yasha. Ah, lá está ele... beijando uma garota morena.

"Hunf, aposto que ele só está ficando com aquela garota por causa do corpo dela...Kami-Sama, que peituda o.O tão novinha e já usa silicone? Mas Inu-Yasha... continua lindo como sempre...".

Voltando ao Jakotsu, o coitado não morreu ainda ¬¬" mas parece que o salva-vidas lindão não está interessado xD está exibindo seu belo e sarado corpo para outras mulheres, que metido...

-Socorro!!! Eu estou me afogando!!

Ali perto, uma garota de cabelos castanhos ouve os gritos de socorro.

-Gente, que horror! Aquele homem está se afogando e ninguém faz nada! – Sango diz preocupada.

-Pois é, e... ei! Aquele é o Jakotsu!

-Você conhece, Inu-Yasha? – diz Kagome saindo de baixo do guarda-sol.

-Sim, infelizmente... ¬¬"

-Nossa, e eu aqui batendo papo U.U deixa eu salvar o indivíduo antes que ele se afogue! – Sango corre para o mar, na direção de Jakotsu.

-E a Sango sabe como salvar vidas?

-Sabe sim Miroku, há uns anos ela fez um curso de salva-vidas...

A garota pula no mar, consegue resgatar Jakotsu e o leva de volta à praia. Mas ele engoliu muita água... será necessário fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca, e é isso que Sango faz.

-Cof cof... gasp! Ahn, ainda estou vivo... obrigada por me salvar, lindo... – ele olha para os lados procurando um cara musculoso – ei, onde está o meu herói?

-Ah, parece que o salva-vidas não escutou seus gritos... fui eu que te salvei, moço – diz Sango sorrindo para Jakotsu.

-UMA MULHER???? Blergh, que nojo!!! Preciso lavar minha boca!!! – e Jakotsu sai correndo...

POFT!! – gotona na cabeça de Sango – de nada -.-"

-Com licença, senhorita – Sango vira-se para trás a fim de verificar quem era o dono da bela voz – desculpe o meu irmão, ele é um tanto estranho ¬¬" mas eu fico agradecido por você ter salvo a vida dele.

-Ah... de nada... "nossa, que cara lindo o.O"

-Se me dá licença, vou ver se está tudo bem com ele.

-Ah, está sim... exceto por eu ter "contaminado" a boca dele xD

Bankotsu sorri para Sango e vai ver como Jakotsu está. Este tinha corrido até o guarda-sol onde Kikyou estava para pegar uma garrafa d'água de dentro de sua bolsa e lavar sua boca xD depois de ter feito isso, ele vê que logo atrás de sua salvadora está... não, é bom demais pra ser verdade...

-INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-Ah não, ele me viu!! Kagome, me esconde!! – o belo hanyou se esconde atrás de sua namorada.

-Inu-kun querido! Saia de trás dessa mocréia e me dê um abraço!!!

-Ei, quem você chamou de mocréia? ¬¬""""

-Ei povo, por que vocês me abandonaram lá atrás? – fala Miroku indo na direção dos amigos.

-Miroku, esconda-se!! Salve sua vida!! – Inu-Yasha grita para o lindo Miroku, mas este não consegue se salvar U.U"

-Aaaaaahhh!!! Como você é lindo, fica comigo!!!!!

-Ih minha nossa, o que é isso? o.O"

-Miroku, se eu fosse você começava a correr – fala Sango.

-Não precisa nem falar... – o lindo e gostoso Miroku corre, com Jakotsu atrás dele.

-Caramba... foi por esse maluco que a Kikyou se apaixonou, Inu-Yasha? – diz Sango com essa cara o.o"" e zilhões de gotas na cabeça.

-Foi, mas na época ele não usava essa maquiagem engraçada e nem o cabelo desse jeito xD pode-se dizer que ele parecia mais com um homem...

-Ah... bom, se eu fosse ela ficava com o irmão do Jakotsu... noooooossa, aquilo sim é que é um homem lindo!!!

-Sango, você tá falando daquele gato moreno que estava falando com você?

-Esse mesmo, Kagome...

-Ei Kagome, que folga é essa? ¬¬"

-Ficou com ciúme, Inu-Yasha? Hehe, não precisa ficar assim...

-Ei, alguém viu a Rin? O.o

-Nossa, é mesmo... a Rin sumiu u.u você lembra onde ela estava, Inu?

-Estão falando de mim? – disse Rin vindo com Miroku.

-Rin-chan!! Onde você se meteu?

-Fui caminhar um pouco pela praia e vi um cara doido correndo atrás do Miroku xD ameacei quebrar as unhas do indivíduo caso ele não parasse, daí ele foi embora.

-Nossa.... boa jogada, Rin xD a manicure dele deve ser muito cara – disse Sango rindo.

E assim os amigos iam conversando alegremente, enquanto eram observados por Kikyou, Bankotsu e Jakotsu.

-Ei Jakotsu, por que você parou de correr atrás do Miroku? – pergunta Kikyou a seu "cunhado".

-Uma lacraia nojenta amiga dele ameaçou quebrar minhas unhas U.U

-O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer um irmão como esse? -.-"ei Kiky, você conhece a moça que salvou o Jakotsu?

-Pessoalmente eu não conhecia, mas aquela é a Sango... a melhor amiga do Inu-Yasha. Ele não parava de falar dessa garota, parece que eles já namoraram.

-Incrível como os homens lindos têm péssimo gosto, adoram ficar com mocréias U.U

"Hum, então ela se chama Sango... é uma garota muito bonita..."

* * *

Naquela noite, Inu-Yasha e Kagome foram passear sozinhos pela cidade. Rin conversava com o seu tão amado Sesshy há três horas no telefone ¬¬" (é claro que só a Rin fala XD não consigo imaginar o Fluffy falando sem parar no telefone) e Miroku e Sango jogavam cartas na sala. Aquilo estava muito divertido para o rapaz, que ganhava agora a nona partida seguida.

-Miroku, você está roubando ¬¬"

-Ei, eu não tenho culpa se jogo melhor que você u.u

-Ai, acho que é porque minha mente não está por aqui... vou dar uma volta pela praia, quero ficar sozinha. Volto logo – diz ela levantando-se e saindo da casa.

* * *

Desde que voltaram da praia, Kikyou estava muito estranha. Bankotsu tentava falar com sua namorada, mas parecia que a mente dela estava nas nuvens... ele achava que o culpado disso era um certo hanyou...

-Kikyou, eu vou dar uma volta, tudo bem?

-Aham...

-Kikyou? Você ta acordada?

-Claro, Inu-Yasha... – disse ela num estado de semi-consciência.

-INU-YASHA?? Eu tenho cara de meio youkai por acaso????????

-Hã? O quê? O que aconteceu, Bankotsu? Por que ficou tão bravo?

-Deixa pra lá, você ta tão distraída que nem pensa no que diz... eu vou dar uma volta, tchau.

-Tchau, amor... "mas o que eu disse de errado?"

* * *

Uma garota caminha pela areia, iluminada pela lua minguante. Em poucos dias será lua nova... e essa moça sente-se com o coração apertado.

_Lembro de nós dois olhando as estrelas _

_A noite perfeita, loucura e prazer..._

"Inu-Yasha... lembro-me de quando passávamos as noites na praia, contemplando o céu, caminhando pela fina areia... foi numa dessas noites que trocamos o nosso primeiro beijo, com o mar como nossa testemunha... jamais me esquecerei daquele beijo tão terno, seu gosto nunca saiu de meus lábios..."

_Será que existe alguém assim em outro planeta, _

_Amando outro alguém como eu amo você?_

_Ouço essa canção tocando no meu quarto_

_E nem ao menos sei onde você está..._

"Acho que nunca amarei outra pessoa do mesmo modo como te amo... mas agora você ama Kagome, e está passeando ao lado dela... já tentei odiá-la, mas vejo que foi uma grande perda de tempo. Não posso sentir ódio por uma pessoa só porque ela te conquistou e te faz feliz... Kagome é uma grande amiga, e sei que ela merece seu coração... eu não mereço isso, já que sinto tantas coisas mesquinhas por causa desse amor".

_A saudade é uma faca no meu peito _

_Eu tenho teu silêncio pra me sufocar_

_Fecha os olhos, roda o mundo_

_Deixa a vida te levar_

_Eu me prometo um dia te encontrar..._

"Hoje sinto uma dor em meu peito, e isso corrói meu coração... agora, além de sentir saudades de seu amor, sinto falta de meu pai, meu irmão... essas perdas enfraquecem meu coração, sinto-me cada dia pior, parece que apagaram uma parte de mim... mas será possível que eu nunca encontre a felicidade? Jamais terei outro amor? Sei que um dia reencontrarei minha família, mas nunca acharei alguém para amar como te amei... e ainda amo..."

_Eu vejo teu olhar nos meus sonhos _

_Eu posso te encontrar sempre assim_

_Eu posso imaginar outros planos_

_Num universo paralelo ter você pra mim..._

"Sempre te encontro em minha mente, você está presente nos meus sonhos... neles, sinto o calor de teu beijo, a segurança do teu abraço, perco-me no brilho de teus orbes dourados... mas tudo não passa de ilusão, lembranças... lembranças dos nove meses mais felizes de toda a minha vida, quando estávamos juntos. Sei que essas ilusões de meus sonhos nunca mais se concretizarão, mas ah... como é bom sonhar...".

* * *

Caminhando pela mesma praia, Bankotsu pensa a respeito de seu relacionamento com Kikyou. Estaria ela se apaixonando novamente por Inu-Yasha? Provavelmente... droga, por que esse maldito hanyou tinha que aparecer no caminho? Eles estavam tão felizes...

"Kikyou... bah, que bobagem, você não vai me largar só por causa disso... mas o mais estranho... foi que me senti esquisito perto daquela garota, Sango...".

Foi só pensar em Sango que Bankotsu cruzou o caminho da garota. Ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que sequer notou o rapaz, mas ele percebeu que a conhecia de algum lugar...

-Olha só, se não é a heroína da praia! – disse Bankotsu num tom brincalhão, fazendo Sango virar-se para trás.

-Ah, é você! Oi, ahn... não sei seu nome... – Sango falou sorrindo.

-Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar... meu nome é Bankotsu, e o seu é Sango, certo?

-Sim, muito prazer! Mas como sabe meu nome?

-Minha namorada já te conhecia... Kikyou, lembra-se dela?

-Ah, sim... não a conhecia pessoalmente, mas Inu-Yasha já me falou dela... "que bandida!! E não é que está namorando mesmo o irmão gato do Jakotsu? A Kikyou não perde tempo mesmo...sortuda". – e como está o Jakotsu?

-Ele está melhor, mas ainda não se recuperou do choque da "boca contaminada" xD meu irmão é muito esquisito U.U

-Ele é um tanto estranho mesmo xD mas deve ser divertido estar ao lado dele, não é?

-Bom, isso é, com certeza...

E assim os dois foram caminhando pela praia e conversando... aquilo estava sendo maravilhoso para os dois, ambos precisavam conversar com alguém, e mesmo tendo acabado de se conhecer, sentiam que podiam confiar um no outro. Falaram sobre quase todos os assuntos possíveis naquela noite, até que...

-Kami-Sama!!! Já são duas da manhã o.O – disse Sango espantada com o horário. Nem havia percebido o passar do tempo.

-Tá falando sério? Eu podia jurar que só estava aqui há dez minutos... e passaram-se três horas! XD

-É verdade xD deixa eu voltar pra minha casa... droga, acabamos nos afastando muito -.-"

-Se quiser, eu posso acompanhá-la, Sango.

-Seria ótimo :D obrigada, Bankotsu...

E lá foram os dois, fazer o enorme caminho de volta xD até chegarem na casa de Sango seria cinco da manhã ¬¬" mas eles andaram rapidinho e levaram uns 45 minutos.

* * *

Miroku já estava preocupado com Sango, também, quem não ficaria? A garota sai de casa às 23h e volta quase 3h ¬¬" até Inu-Yasha e Kagome já estavam em casa. Ele está olhando pela janela, e vê Sango chegando com alguém.

* * *

-Bem, está entregue. Nos vemos amanhã?

-Claro... adorei conversar com você, Bankotsu! "Muito mais do que você imagina... peraí, o que eu to pensando? O.o ah não, eu não estou ficando besta de novo, estou?".

-Eu também gostei muito de te conhecer melhor, Sango... – e o rapaz foi aproximando-se de Sango, pronto para iniciar um beijo... e a safada da Sango estava gostando disso xD mas quando os lábios dele estavam roçando nos dela... eis que surge uma lembrança não muito agradável ¬¬"

"Espera, mas eu ainda estou namorando a Kikyou... tá certo que ela pode estar se apaixonando pelo Inu-Yasha de novo, mas não vou trair ninguém" – Bankotsu afasta-se rapidamente, deixando uma Sango confusa.

-Desculpe, acabei me precipitando... eu ainda estou namorando a Kikyou, não posso fazer isso...

-Tudo bem... desculpe-me também Bankotsu – disse Sango mais vermelha do que um pimentão – então, até amanhã – ela beijou o rosto de Bankotsu e entrou em casa.

-Até amanhã... – e ele foi embora, só pensando em como conseguiria encarar Kikyou depois de quase ter beijado Sango.

A essas alturas do campeonato, um Miroku muito nervoso estava quase tendo um treco, com várias veias saltando na testa. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite... esperou Sango ir até o quarto que estava dividindo com Rin e saiu de casa correndo, queria andar um pouco e pensar.

CONTINUA...

**

* * *

Nossa... por Kami, que dia sofrido hoje o.O**

**Gente... saí do meu bloqueio o/ e acho que devo isso a vocês :D várias reviews dizendo "por favor, saia logo desse bloqueio"!! Funcionou!! Mas hoje eu tô muito ocupada T.T e pela primeira vez na minha vida não responderei as reviews o.O mil perdões, perdão, perdão, perdão!!!!!!! Desculpem, gomenne -.-" já está sendo bem complicado postar isso ¬¬"**

**Não responderei todas, mas agradeço a:**

**Higurashi, Kishu Arashi, NatyKikyou, Brass-dono (estou braba com você ¬¬ por falar coisas feias do meu Inu na resposta da minha review U.U haha zoera XD), Akane Tendou (não me mate XD), Kassie-chan, Ayame a Garota Lobo, Eloarden Dragoon, Naomi H.N., CaHh Kinomoto e Kk-chan... muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, mesmo as que tinham ameaças, né dona Akane? ¬¬" ainda bem que Inu-kun ainda está aqui me protegendo xD**

**Antes que eu esqueça, fiz uma "semi-songfic" xD com a música "Universo Paralelo" do Vinny... semi-songfic pq ficou tosca xD e eu só usei um pedaço da música xD espero que tenha ficado aceitável...**

**Mil beijos a todos que estão lendo, e por favor, comentem!!!!**

**Kisu Kisu, Hikari-chan o/**


	14. Revelando Segredos

Capítulo 13

Revelando Segredos

...Flashback...

-Bem, está entregue. Nos vemos amanhã?

-Claro... adorei conversar com você, Bankotsu! "Muito mais do que você imagina... peraí, o que eu to pensando? O.o ah não, eu não estou ficando besta de novo, estou?".

-Eu também gostei muito de te conhecer melhor, Sango... – e o rapaz foi aproximando-se de Sango, pronto para iniciar um beijo... e a safada da Sango estava gostando disso xD mas quando os lábios dele estavam roçando nos dela... eis que surge uma lembrança não muito agradável ¬¬"

"Espera, mas eu ainda estou namorando a Kikyou... tá certo que ela pode estar se apaixonando pelo Inu-Yasha de novo, mas não vou trair ninguém" – Bankotsu afasta-se rapidamente, deixando uma Sango confusa.

-Desculpe, acabei me precipitando... eu ainda estou namorando a Kikyou, não posso fazer isso...

-Tudo bem... desculpe-me também Bankotsu – disse Sango mais vermelha do que um pimentão – então, até amanhã – ela beijou o rosto de Bankotsu e entrou em casa.

-Até amanhã... – e ele foi embora, só pensando em como conseguiria encarar Kikyou depois de quase ter beijado Sango.

A essas alturas do campeonato, um Miroku muito nervoso estava quase tendo um treco, com várias veias saltando na testa. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite... esperou Sango ir até o quarto que estava dividindo com Rin e saiu de casa correndo, queria andar um pouco e pensar.

...Fim do Flashback...

Miroku andava totalmente desconsolado pela rua... tinha que aceitar os fatos, Sango não o amava. Era duro, mas era a realidade.

-Porcaria... será que ela não percebeu que tentei mudar meu jeito de ser por causa dela? Puxa vida, eu parei de me divertir pra ficar mais perto dela, fiz até uma música! Ela mudou totalmente minha personalidade...

-Ei moço, com quem você está falando? Não há ninguém aqui com você! – disse uma criança que segurava um balão. (1)

-Cale a boca, criança imbecil ¬¬" ei, mas é de madrugada o.O o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Num passe de mágica, a criança desapareceu...

-Nossa, tô mais maluco do que de costume o.o

Miroku continuou caminhando... pensava se não havia ingerido nenhuma bebida alcólica inconscientemente xD pra ficar tendo ilusões, deveria estar embriagado...

Depois de uma hora andando, ele sentiu uma raiva imensa. Não sabia explicar com aquilo aconteceu, mas sentia raiva. E gritou:

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! – Um sapato voa na cabeça de Miroku, deixando um galo no pobrezinho T.T

-Ok, acho que não foi uma boa idéia gritar perto de um condomínio residencial ¬¬" – o jovem diz massageando a cabeça. Senta-se no banco de uma praça ali perto.

"Droga... não ficarei esperando pela Sango... se ela tá a fim desse Bankotsu, o jeito é esquecê-la. Mas não acredito que ela me trocou pelo primeiro cara que achou na praia U.U Já que é assim, tentarei me divertir novamente o/".

"_Ou seja... lá vamos nós apanhar de novo U.U você não cansa não? ¬¬"._

"Mas que consciência chata, nunca mais me abandonar -.- sim, vamos apanhar de novo xD e vê se agüenta!!".

Miroku volta para casa, mas quando chega lá já está amanhecendo o.o e o rapaz finalmente dorme.

* * *

Lá pelas quatro horas, Miroku resolve ir à praia tentar voltar a ser o que era antes... o paquerador assanhado xD

-Ei Miroku, se você vai à praia, por que está com prancheta e caneta? O.o

-Vou usar a tática da "pesquisa" :D espero que ainda funcione...

-Já vi que teremos que comprar mais gelo ¬¬

-Fique quieto, Inu-Yasha ¬¬ depois eu volto, tchau o/

Chegando na praia, o lindo moreno começa o seu ataque... sua vítima é uma garota de cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Boa tarde, senhorita! Poderia me dizer seu nome?

-Boa tarde :D eu me chamo Botan!

-Botan, que nome lindo... ouça, estou fazendo uma pesquisa muito importante, poderia me ajudar?

-Claro! Do que se trata?

-Bom... quero saber se você gostaria de ter um filho meu...

-O quêêê??? Seu assanhado, atrevido, descarado!!! – POF!!!!

Miroku fica estatelado na areia com o tapa de Botan... e logo aparece um lindo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos... nossa, que lindo o.o

-Botan querida, o que houve?

-Kurama! Esse imbecil veio perguntar se eu queria ter um filho dele ¬¬

-Mas como? Ninguém mexe com a Botan!! – SOC!!

O pobrezinho do Miroku levou um soco na cara T.T Kurama e Botan foram embora.

-Ai... porcaria, preciso verificar se elas têm namorado antes de perguntar U.U

O belo rapaz de olhos azuis decide que o melhor a fazer é ir para casa cuidar do olho roxo... ainda bem que o Inu-Yasha comprou gelo xD mas espera... uma moça se aproxima de Miroku... o.o

-Oh, pobrezinho! Todo machucado T.T eu tenho um pouco de gelo aqui, quer que eu cuide desse olho roxo?

-Ah, eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse me ajudar :D "legal, me dei bem!!"

A moça guia Miroku até o guarda-sol dela e cuida do olho roxo colocando gelo.

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda... mas eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta...

-Sim?

-Você não gostaria de ter um filho meu, querida? – ele diz, com a "mão amaldiçoada" atacando novamente ¬¬

POFT!

E ele fica com o rosto todo inchado U.U não tem gelo suficiente no mundo pra curar as feridas de Miroku xD

Depois de todo esse vexame, ele finalmente vai para casa.

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

-Credo, tô tão feio assim?

-Miroku, é você? O.o – pergunta Sango se recuperando da "quase morte" devido ao susto xD

-Quem mais seria? ¬¬"

-Sei lá, você tá todo inchado o.O está irreconhecível – fala Kagome indo até a cozinha pegar três copos de água com açúcar enquanto também se recupera.

-Miroku, você tá dando uma de assanhado de volta? Achei que tivesse mudado U.U e tá parecendo um monstro o.O – diz Rin.

-Que bom que posso contar com minhas amigas U.U vou pegar gelo pra cuidar disso.

Kagome volta da cozinha e entrega os copos de água com açúcar a Rin e Sango. Miroku pega um saco gigante de gelo e vai para seu quarto.

-Nossa, não acredito que ele voltou a ser chato ¬¬ pensei que tivesse mudado – diz Kagome, que já está mais calma.

-É... o que será que houve? – diz Rin.

-Sei lá... ei meninas, alguém viu o Inu-Yasha?

-Ele tá trancado no quarto... disse que não está se sentindo bem... droga, todo mês ele faz isso U.U – Kagome fala, preocupada.

-Essa doença do Inu-Yasha é mensal? Ele sempre fica mal...- Rin também está preocupada.

-Acho que sim u.u ei meninas, vocês podem ir ao mercado comprar... gelatina?

-E você não pode ir? ¬¬" – Kagome e Rin dizem em uníssono.

-Eu quero começar a preparar uma coisinha... por favor, meninas – ela doz com os olhinhos brilhando e cara de cachorrinho sem dono xD

-Tudo bem U.U já estamos indo...ja ne o/

-Ja ne o/ - Depois que as meninas saem, Sango corre para o quarto de Inu-Yasha.

Toc Toc (Sango batendo na porta xD)

-Quem é? Já falei que tô doente!!!

-É a Sango... abra, Inu!!!

Inu-Yasha destranca a porta e Sango entra rapidamente. Encontra um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos violeta sentado na cama.

-Inu, por quanto tempo acha que eles acreditarão numa doença mensal que sempre vem no primeiro dia do mês?

-Sei lá, mas enquanto funcionar serve U.U

-Por que você tem vergonha da sua forma humana? Já te falei mais de mil vezes que você fica lindo assim! (concordo, concordo plenamente... nuss, tô babando xD)

-Reh! Não interessa se eu fico lindo ou não, não quero que mais ninguém me veja assim!

-Ai ai u.u você é quem sabe... todo mês eu tento te convencer e nunca adianta ¬¬

-O que você fez pra distrair o povo? Você sempre os distrai pra vir falar comigo xD

-Pedi para as meninas irem ao mercado, e o Miroku está no quarto com o pacote gigante de gelo U.U ainda bem que você comprou xD

-É, eu sabia que ele voltaria inchado pra casa ¬¬" esse Miroku não tem jeito mesmo...

-E você também não...

Sango e Inu-Yasha continuam conversando tranqüilamente... e logo Kagome e Rin voltam do mercado.

-Chegamos!!! Sango, você não falou qual sabor de gelatina queria, então compramos todos!!! – diz Rin carregando uma caixa gigante.

-Quem diria que existem tantos sabores de gelatina o.o Sangooo!!!! – diz Kagome colocando sua caixa no chão e procurando por Sango na cozinha.

-K-chan! Essa safada preguiçosa nem começou a preparar nada!!!

-Mas que bandida ¬¬" vamos brigar com ela!

As meninas sobem as escadas e vão ao quarto dividido por Sango e Rin, mas está vazio... assim como o banheiro... ué, cadê a Sango?

-Será que ela está no quarto com Inu-Yasha? Mas ele tá doente o.o e não quer nem que eu entre! – as meninas estão paradas na frente do quarto de Inu-Yasha e Kagome... de repente, a porta se abre... e Sango sai.

-Sango, o que você estava fazendo com o Inu-Yasha? – pergunta Rin.

-O quê? Meninas, já voltaram? O.o

-Não vamos perder tempo perguntando! – Kagome tira Sango da frente da porta e abre... vendo Inu-Yasha na forma humana.

-Inu-Yasha? o.o

-Sango!!! Você deixou ela entrar!!

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia descobrir, Inu U.U

-Então é essa a sua doença mensal? O.o e por que você nunca me contou?

-Nossa, não acredito que nunca me toquei disso xD ele é um hanyou, uma vez por mês vira humano... como sou burra U.U – diz Rin.

-Ei, que barulheira toda é essa? – diz um indivíduo que mais parece um balão xD

-AAAHH!! O que é essa coisa horrível?

-Sou eu, Inu-Yasha ¬¬" ei, você tá humano o.O

-Miroku, você tá... parecendo... sei lá o que você tá parecendo!!!

-Bom, voltando ao Inu-Yasha ¬¬ amor, por que você nunca me contou? T.T Por acaso não confia em mim, idiota??????? – diz Kagome furiosa.

-Confio!!! Mas eu nunca quis que ninguém me visse assim!! Só a Sango sabia, e foi um acidente ¬¬ como eu ia saber que ela resolveria entrar na minha casa pela janela do meu quarto?

-Ora, naquele dia você ficou trancado em casa, lembra? Você não tinha a chave, e todo mundo tinha saído... não tinha como entrar pela porta xD

-Deixando de papo furado ¬¬ bom, já descobrimos que as pessoas dessa casa sofrem mutações... viram humanos, balões... – diz Rin pegando Sango pelo braço – e agora tenho umas continhas pra acertar com você, senhorita "vou preparar algo, comprem gelatina"!!!

-Nha... está braba comigo? Hehe... não se preocupe, eu vou usar a gelatina sim :D

-Acho bom mesmo ¬¬ foi sofrido trazer aquelas caixas U.U

Miroku, Sango e Rin saem dali deixando Inu-Yasha e Kagome a sós... K-chan ainda está chateada com o Inu-kun.

-Não acredito que nunca me contou...

-Desculpa, vai... – ele diz envolvendo-a em seus braços – eu não sabia se você reagiria bem...

-É claro que sim! Você tá lindo! – Ela fala com os olhos brilhando... cara, ele tá lindo mesmo o.o

No fim das contas, tudo fica bem... e eu me pergunto... por que escrevi isso? Para encher lingüiça xD

* * *

Bankotsu e Kikyou beijam-se no sofá... enquanto Jakotsu observa com cara de nojo XP eca, como seu irmão conseguia beijar aquela múmia pálida? O.o

O casal estava num clima muito bom... beijavam-se enquanto Kikyou afagava os cabelos de Bankotsu.

-Eu te amo, Kiykou...

-Também te amo... Inu-Yasha...

-Pow Kikyou, já chega!!! – diz Bankotsu levantando-se do sofá.

-Banzinho... o que foi?

-O que foi?!?!?! Já tem uns três dias que você me chama de Inu-Yasha! Tá na hora de você se tocar que se "reapaixonou" por ele!!!!

"Droga, pior que eu não tenho parado de pensar em Inu-Yasha... acho que ele tem razão mesmo".

-Tá certo Bankotsu, você tem razão... vou pegar minhas coisas e ir embora.

"Nossa, foi mais fácil do que pensei o.o achei que ela fosse negar e discutir... na verdade, acho que também não a amo mais. Não paro de pensar em você, Sango".

Kikyou arrumou suas malas e saiu da casa de Bankotsu. Ela já tinha onde ficar... na casa de sua amiga Eri.

-Finalmente se livrou dela, Banzinho! Parabéns :D – diz Jakotsu feliz.

-Sim... eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

CONTINUA....

**

* * *

(1): A historia da crianca com o balao eu tirei do desenho da Ana Pimenitnha xD em um episodio a Pimentinha ficava falando sozinha e uma crianca com o balao aparecia dizendo: Voce estah sozinha... e coisas assim xD

* * *

**

Oie!! Sim, estou viva xD e mil perdões pela demora u.u provas, provas e mais provas me deixaram louca -.- mas tá quase acabando o/

**Passei em física :D a matéria que eu mais precisava de nota o/ obaa**

**Bom gente, fiquei feliz por receber reviews mesmo nesse período de "hiatus". Foram só duas semanas sem atualizar, mas pra mim pareceu que foram dois anos o.O eu tava com saudade de escrever... sabe Deus de onde tirei inspiração xD mas a inspiração não tava boa e saiu essa joça ¬¬ desculpem U.U**

**Chega de papo furado, vamos responder as reviews... perdoem a falta de acentos, acabei de reiniciar o pc e o teclado pifa de vez em quando u.u**

**Higurashi: Nhoi sobrinha querida o/ fico feliz que tenha gostado :D mil beijos pra vc, tia pesseguinho xD**

Naomi H.N.: Essa mania de falar "nha" eh uma coisa terrivel xD sim, minha mente eh louca... Bankotsu e Sango xDD mas eu amo casais estranhos o/ beijoes!!!!

**Bianca Himura: sobrinhaaa o/ eu tambem amei o Jakotsu xD ele tah otimo nessa fic XD e o miroku tah livre, mas por puco tempo... hu hu hu xDD Beijoes, ja ne **

**CaHh Kinomoto: A Sango olha pra todo mundo menos pro Miroku ¬¬ que triste U.U o pobre levou ateh sapatada na cabeca nesse capitulo xD tadinho... mas avacalharei mais ainda com ele xD e acho que farei um fa-clube pro Jakotsu o/ beijao, ja ne**

**Kk-chan: Oi afilhada :D a Kiky vai armar umas sim... toda novela mexicana precisa de uma malvada, não eh? XD Huahauhaa... aeew uma fa de Ban/San o/ eu tb gostei desse casal :D Beijao, ja ne **

**Kassie-chan: Tenho muitos planos loucos, hohoho xD mandei um beijo pro seu pai, e ele mandou um pra vc tb o/ beijao filhinha, ja ne **

**Kagome Kinomoto: Maninhaaaaa o/ ainda bem que sua raiva foi momentanea xD espero que voce saia um dia do seu bloqueio ¬¬ to com saudade das suas fics T-T beijao, ja ne o/**

**Hi Kitsune: Desculpa não ter deixado review na sua fic, mas faz tanto tempo que eu li T-T e naquela ocasiao a net pifou ¬¬ ai ai, essas provas me atrasaram em tudo, viu... cara, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review!!!! Voce reparou a minha tentativa de não assassinar a lingua portuguesa o/ sempre amei portugues, escrevi e li bastante, entao eu acho que não assassino muito xD soh coloco virgula em lugar errado, mas ano que vem farei aula de redacao para melhorar isso o/ bom, eu prefiro o Inu-kun do que o Fluffy... o Fluffy eh um chato nojento XP fica com ele que eu fico com meu maridinho :D Inu-kun lindooooo!!! Beijao, ja ne **

**Haruna: Pois eh... parece que se vc voltar não vera muitos capitulos, demorei pra atualizar T-T enfim, espero q vc possa voltar logo :D beijao miga, ja ne**

**Leticia Uchiha: Maninhaaaa :D nha, fico feliz por vc ter gostado o/ e espero que goste desse capitulo tosco xD mil beijos pra vc, ja ne **

**Shippou: Cara, sua review me deixou um tanto... sei la xD olha... não sei se voce sabe, mas o objetivo das fanfiction eh pegar personagens de uma serie que vc gosta e fazer o que quiser com eles xD sim, eu sei que no desenho Inu-kun e Sango-chan nunca ficariam juntos U.U mas eu gosto deles como casal, e por isso fiz essa fic :D nas fanfictions, tudo eh possivel o/ espero que continue lendo, beijoes e ja ne**

**Naty Kikyou: Maninhaaaaa :D Sim, o Miroku tah pagando seus pegados xDD hohohho... mas logo logo ele se dah bem o/ beijooooooooos, ja ne**

**Kra, mais uma pessoa me mandou review mas não tah na pagina de reviews ainda... e eu esqueci o nome T-T ai ai, me desculpaaaaa mas minha memoria eh terrivel U.U espero que me perdoe... mas saiba que adorei sua review :D e espero que continue lendo... a Amanda me mandou um mail tb... bom, pra vc mandar review clica no botaozinho ali embaixo que diz "go"! E escreve seu recadinho :D pode deixar que eu leio suas fics o/ beijos pra vcs!!!!**

**Tchau pra todo mundo... ateh logo o/**


	15. Desavenças

_Capítulo 14  
Desavenças _

Kikyou foi para a casa de Eri. Seria melhor assim, não conseguiria mais namorar Bankotsu pensando constantemente em Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha... você vai ser meu de volta, sei que vai... pensarei em alguma coisa".

...No dia seguinte...

Logo cedo, Kagome ouve um alvoroço na casa ao lado. Sai para verificar, e encontra...

-Kouga?  
-Oi Kagome-chan querida!!! – o rapaz diz segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – não sabe como é bom te ver aqui!!!

-Ah... oi... pois é, nunca imaginei que você viria para cá.

-Ele veio comigo – disse uma voz feminina – meus primos Hakkaku e Ginta o convidaram.

-Ayame! Então você também tem uma casa aqui...

-Sim, tenho... bem Kagome, eu até ficaria para conversar mais, mas preciso arrumar minhas coisas... e você também, Kouga já tropecei nas suas caixas!

-Tá, tô indo... até logo, Kagome – ele beija a mão dela – nos vemos depois.

-Tchau... – Kagome entra em sua casa e se arruma para ir à praia com suas amigas.

Depois de meia hora tentando acordar Sango e Rin, finalmente elas foram se divertir. Kagome e Rin dirigiram-se ao mar para nadar enquanto Sango resolveu tomar um banho de sol. Tudo estava muito pacífico até a chegada de alguém conhecido...

-Olá Sango – diz Bankotsu se aproximando dela e sorrindo.

-Oi Bankotsu... – ela sussurra ficando corada ao lembrar do "quase beijo" da noite anterior.

-Você... quer dar uma volta por aí e conversar?

-Claro!! – ela levanta-se e o acompanha.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando sobre bobagens, finalmente Bankotsu chega ao assunto principal.

-Eu... terminei com a Kikyou ontem.

-É sério? Nossa, mas por quê?

-Acho que ela se "reapaixonou" pelo Inu-Yasha. E se eu conheço bem a Kikyou, tentará reconquistá-lo.

-Ele não vai cair nessa, é super apaixonado pela Kagome.

-É, pode até ser, mas... teve outro motivo pra eu terminar com a Kikyou.

-E este motivo é...?

-Desde que eu te conheci, não consigo parar de pensar em você, Sango – ele se aproxima vagarosamente.

-Bankotsu, eu... também não paro de pensar em você – ela se aproxima mais e o beija.

(Affe, isso ficou meloso... xP e tosco inspiracao maldita que não volta u.u)

E assim eles ficam, entre beijos e abraços... finalmente Sango conseguiu esquecer de Inu-Yasha, já tava na hora...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da praia, Miroku levava mais e mais tapas...

-Puxa vida, eu tive aquela chance no shopping e a desperdicei U.U sou idiota mesmo se a situação continuar desse jeito, vou ficar sozinho pro resto da vida.

Miroku não percebe, mas Kagome e Rin se aproximam dele. Kagome diz:

-Você nunca vai aprender, não é? Precisa deixar de ser tarado, mostrar seu lado sensível...

-Quer que a gente tente arranjar alguém pra você? – pergunta Rin.

-Não preciso que você arranje alguém pra mim!!

-Credo, mas que metido... tudo bem, fique mofando aí sozinho...

-Miroku, apenas tente acalmar sua mão amaldiçoada, certo?

-Tá Kagome, eu tento... u.u

As meninas se afastam e Miroku volta a caminhar procurando por garotas bonitas. Ele vê uma muito linda, mas está acompanhada por um lindo rapaz moreno... sim, é Sango andando abraçada com Bankotsu.

"Depois disso, eu não consigo fazer mais nada..."

O belo moreno dá um triste suspiro e volta para casa. Mal sabe ele o que o destino lhe reservou... (entenda-se destino como "autora" xD)

....Naquela noite........

Sango e Bankotsu estavam passeando juntos quando vêem um grande alvoroço num clube. A garota aproxima-se da porta deste, onde tem um cartaz dizendo: "Baile do Hawaii – Só esta noite! Entrada Gratuita" (O nome é um plágio descarado do baile do Hawaii do Paraná Clube, aqui em Curitiba xD)

-Hum, parece-me bastante divertido Sango, o que você acha? – diz Bankotsu sorrindo para ela.

-Também acho, mas preciso chamar meus amigos. Se as meninas souberem que eu estive numa festa e não as chamei, cortarão minha cabeça... – os dois vão para a casa de Sango, ela avisa todo o povo sobre o baile e eles vão.

Chegando lá, Rin e Sango encontram Ayame e ficam conversando. Entre um assunto e outro, Sango dança com Bankotsu.

Miroku continua tentando se engraçar com alguém, sem sucesso. Não se preocupem, um dia ele será feliz...

Inu-Yasha e Kagome dançam bastante... numa certa hora, eles enjoam da aglomeração da pista de dança e dirigem-se a um lugar mais calmo no clube.

-Inu... eu vou voltar lá um pouco, lembrei de algo que preciso dizer a Rin. Volto logo, tá?

-Certo, não demore...

Enquanto Inu-Yasha espera, uma figura feminina resolve aparecer naquele mesmo lugar do clube.

"Nossa, isso está muito lotado não sei como deixei a Eri me trazer pra cá... ei, aquele é o Inu-Yasha? Nossa, é sim... hora de tentar falar com ele".

-Oi Inu-Yasha, que coincidência te encontrar por aqui! – diz Kikyou toda sorridente.

-Ahn... Kikyou... oi – ele diz com sua simpatia de sempre.

-Sabe Inu... eu sinto muito a sua falta. Tenho pensado bastante nos momentos que passamos juntos – ela diz se aproximando.

-É? Que engraçado, foi você quem quis terminar...

-Não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter feito isso... será que você me aceita de volta? – ela continua se aproximando...(nuss, como ela é direta xD)

-Desculpe, mas agora estou com Kagome e não pretendo largá-la pra ficar com você – ele diz recuando.

Kagome termina seu assunto com Rin e sai da pista de dança, indo ao encontro de Inu-Yasha... mas de longe ela vê que ele está falando com outra pessoa... caminha para mais perto deles.

-Tenho certeza de que posso te fazer mudar de idéia... – Kikyou praticamente se joga em cima dele e o beija. Inu-Yasha fica sem reação... apenas um minuto depois ele se toca do que está havendo e se solta de Kikyou (lerdo u.u). Vê Kagome parada mais adiante.

-Kagome... eu...

-Não precisa me explicar nada Inu-Yasha... divirta-se com a Kikyou – ela diz com lágrimas nos olhos, correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Perto dali, um youkai lobo está caminhando um pouco e resmungando.

-Pra que eu vim a essa porcaria com eles? A Kagome nem está aqui... POFT! - Do nada, uma Kagome aparece e esbarra com Kouga, fazendo com que os dois caíssem.

-Kouga... por favor me desculpe.

-Ahn... Kagome? Ah, está tudo bem, não se preocupe... mas por que você está chorando?

-Aquele... aquele baka do Inu-Yasha... ele... estava...

-Por favor, acalme-se... – ele diz abraçando-a – droga, eu sabia que aquele cachorro não te faria feliz...

...Voltando ao Inu-Yasha......

-Kagome!!! Espere!!!

-Deixe ela pra lá, Inu-Yasha. Não prefere ficar comigo?

-Reh! Você está brincando, né? Como se eu fosse trocar a Kagome por você!!!! – O hanyou larga Kikyou e corre atrás de Kagome.

Kagome chora abraçada a Kouga, ainda não acreditando no que viu.

-K-chan... não se preocupe, farei com que você esqueça aquele vira-lata – Kouga diz beijando-a logo em seguida. (o.O)

-Kagome, me desc... mas o quê?!?! Eu venho te pedir desculpas e explicar, mas você já está se divertindo com o lobo fedorento????? Puxa, você é mais rápida do que eu pensei...

Kouga se afasta um pouco de Kagome e diz:

-Ei, não fique atormentando a Kagome, cachorro imbecil! Você a deixou triste, ela tem direito de ficar comigo agora!!

-Acontece que aquele beijo com a Kikyou não foi intencional... pelo menos não da minha parte... espera, mas por que eu tô dando explicações? Você só me esperou escorregar pra ficar se agarrando com o primeiro que aparece!

-Ei, eu não estou me agarrando com ele!!

-Ah não, vocês estavam rezando juntos (carinha braba)

-Ora seu... mesmo que eu estivesse, agora eu posso, já que nosso namoro está oficialmente terminado!!!

-Ótimo! Se você prefere me trocar por esse lobo fedorento...

-Foi você quem me trocou por aquela múmia pálida!!

Inu-Yasha sai furioso dali, resolve voltar pra casa e tentar esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Kagome cai em prantos, sendo abraçada novamente por Kouga.

-Ei, me solte!! Eu não te pedi nenhuma ajuda!! – ela grita a ele.

-Mas o que...?

-Você só piorou a situação! Agora ele está pensando coisas horrorosas a meu respeito...

-E você ainda se importa com o que ele pensa? O namoro de vocês terminou!

-Sim, mas eu ainda me importo! Aff, tô indo embora! Tchau Kouga... – Kagome sai dali e também vai para casa. Chegando lá, ela tenta entrar no quarto mas... a porta está trancada.

-Droga, a gente divide o quarto... Inu-Yasha, pode me deixar entrar?

-Ué, resolveu que quer ficar comigo agora?

-Não seu baka!! Eu preciso pegar as minhas coisas, elas estão aí!

-Ah, tudo bem... – ele abre a porta, Kagome pega as coisas dela e sai de lá.

"Ótimo, preciso arranjar um lugar pra dormir. A Rin e a Sango dividem um quarto, mas só tem duas camas nele... no outro quarto tem um beliche, mas o Miroku dorme lá".

Kagome dirige-se ao quarto de Miroku, pega um colchão do beliche e o arrasta até o quarto das meninas, colocando suas coisas lá.

"Prefiro dormir no chão do que dividir um quarto com o safado do Miroku..."

Ela arruma sua "cama", coloca uma camisola e dorme.

No baile, Sango e Bankotsu continuam dançando. Os dois estão muito felizes, aproveitando bem a noite. Kikyou e Kouga ficaram largados por lá, Ayame e Rin conversavam e Miroku já havia desistido de procurar alguma garota naquele lugar. Decide que o melhor a fazer é ir para casa. Chegando lá, vê que o beliche está sem um colchão.

"Mas por que pegaram um colchão daqui? Todo mundo tem onde dormir..."

Ele caminha silenciosamente até o quarto das meninas e vê Kagome dormindo num colchão, no chão.

"Eles brigaram... a coisa deve ter sido séria".

O rapaz de olhos azuis pára de pensar nisso e vai dormir. Lá pelas 3 da manhã, Sango e Rin chegam e também vão descansar.

CONTINUA...

**---Momento desabafo da Hikari-chan u.u --------**

**O que a falta de inspiração não faz graças a ela, saem capítulos ridículos como este u.u  
****Era isso mesmo que tinha que acontecer agora... Bankotsu ficando com Sango, Inu-Yasha e Kagome brigados... eu já havia pensado em tudo isso, mas se a inspiração tivesse vindo me visitar tudo estaria escrito de um jeito milhões de vezes melhor. Infelizmente, ela resolveu tomar a mesma atitude que todos os meus amigos: foi para a praia e me abandonou  
****Ultimamente tenho me sentido desanimada em escrever... já não tenho ideias boas como antes. Agora eu sento na frente do pc, abro o word e levo horas pra escrever algo tosco. É realmente deprimente, fico muito triste com isso... já pensei até em desistir dessa fic porque as idéias simplesmente não vêm! Mas seria muita sacanagem chegar aqui e escrever: Não consigo mais escrever nada! Acabou a fic, fiquem com Deus, tchau!**

**Eu sou idiota, besta, tosca, mas não sou sacana xD e nunca faria isso... mesmo porque a Leti me mataria xD**

**------Fim do desabafo xD-----------**

**Affe, como sou chata xP mas precisava mesmo dizer isso... agora, deixa eu responder os comentários:**

**Leti: Manaaa o/ valeu pela review.... nuss, você quer ver o final logo? Pode esperar sentada, vai demorar xD Beijos, ja ne o/**

**Kishu Arashi: Adorei sua review empolgada xD acho que o Natal te afetou mesmo vc foi viajar tambem, é? To com saudade mana T.T volta logo.... beijooos!!!**

**Naomi H.N.: Ficou encheção de lingüiça mesmo xD mas fico feliz que vc tenha gostado o/ e ve se para com essa mente poluída xD**

**Yumi Takaschi: Pode parar de roncar de fome, já atualizei xD desculpa a demora... mas o bloqueio de idéias aqui tah forte i.i esse capítulo também ficou curto na minha opinião xD espero que tenha lhe agradado... beijos, ja ne o/**

**Ayame Yukane: Manaaa que saudades de vc!! Entre no MSN logo, senão eu te mato!! ****Sim, o querido Banzinho agora está com a Sango xD mais um casal louco... coisas da sua mana, hauhuahaua... hoje foi o pudim que me afetou u.u  
****Sayonara mana o/ kisus...**

**Kassie-chan: O Inu-kun mandou um beijo pra voce o/ e um pote de ramen tambem, espero que vc tenha recebido xD  
****Filhinha querida... não responderei nenhuma das suas perguntas, hahahah xD só lendo pra saber....mas o Miroku sera feliz um dia, não se preocupe... beijos o/**

**Kagome Kinomoto: E vc acha que eu coloco casais convencionais nas minhas fics? XD O Bankotsu ama a Sango sim, aceite isso P maus pela demora do caíitulo u.u já não consigo atualizar semanalmente como fazia antes T.T beijos mana o/**

**Akane Tendou: Está perdoada pelas ameacas xD nha, vc não gostou da sapatada do Miroku? Se aparecesse um imbecil gritando perto do meu prédio de madrugada eu juro que jogava um sapato nele xD mas deixa quieto u.u beijos o/**

**AkemiSama: Por que a Sango não pode se apaixonar pelo Bankotsu? Ele é lindo, vc mesma disse xD e a coitada precisa esquecer o Inu-Yasha... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos o/**

**Kk-chan: Nha, enfrentarei o vestibular em 2005 agora, querida afilhada T.T não tenho sorte coisíssima nenhuma!!!! E vou tentar medicina ainda o.o fala sério, eu sou louca u.u  
****Não se preocupe, não precisava entender a história da criança com o balão xD foi só um devaneio do Miroku, nada mais...  
****Minha idéia inicial era fazer um barraco entre Sango e Kagome por causa do Inu-Yasha e da "doença mensal'', mas mudei de idéia xD agora elas são amigas, nem rola mais barraco u.u  
****Adorei sua review gigante xD e o Kurama é meu, viu? É meu segundo marido o primeiro é o Inu-kun... beijos o/**

**Hanyou-Girl-BR: Muito obrigada por ter lido e dado sua opinião... me animou muito, adoro suas fics!!! Beijo o/**

**Marcella: Sango e Miroku ficarão juntos? Sei lá eu xD só lendo pra saber... eu mesma não sei como isso vai acabar u.u você não gostou do casal Bankotsu e Sango? Mas eles ficaram fofinhos juntos xD pelo menos eu achei... beijos o/**

**Amanda e Luana: Nha... o que dizer? Bem... umas piadas ficaram toscas mesmo xD mas a falta de inspiração faz isso... u.u se um dia voces escreverem algo e tiverem um bloqueio de idéias, saberão como eu me sinto, mas eu coloquei humor (tosco, mas é humor xD) na fic pq ela tava muito depressiva u.u a Sango chorava direto, tava triste demais, e muita gente tava me dizendo isso... então resolvi colocar o povo na praia pra eles se divertirem e a Sango ser feliz o/ mas logo a fic voltará a ser triste, depressiva e sem piadas toscas, como era antes, não se preocupem xD kisus o/**

**Talissa: O Miroku tá sofrendo mesmo tadinho T.T mas nunca –repito, nunca – ele ficará com a barrosa ele não merece isso xD mas eu te garanto que ele terá um final feliz!! Beijos o/**

**Saiyo: Mais uma louca que deixou uma review empolgada xD sério, adorei sua review mesmo não tendo entendido uma boa parte dela xD espero que você mande outras empolgadas também... (improvável u.u) beijos o/**

**Sango-star: Você gostou /o/ que bom.... quase todo mundo está pedindo para que Miroku e Sango fiquem juntos, mas tenha calma!! Preciso enrolar um pouco xD espero que você continue gostando! Kissus o/**

**Julia: Oi o/ o Animes Templates está realmente me ajudando com a divulgação da fic... que bom!!! Poucas pessoas tinham imaginado Sango e Inu juntos, isso é coisa da minha mente insana xD e vc também quer Sango e Miroku... como eu disse pra Sango-star, tenha calma!! Kisus o/**

**Agradeco também à Marion D que não mandou review, mas me disse pelo msn que está amando a fic... comentários como os seus são muito estimulantes!! Arigatou gozaimas o/ **

**Gente, juro que nunca recebi tanta review na minha vida assim, de uma só vez xD acho que foram 17 só do capítulo passado o.o muito obrigada /o/ por favor, continuem mandando reviews... e espero que elas sejam positivas!!!**

**Kisus, Hikari-chan **


	16. Uma luz para Miroku

_Capítulo 15  
__Uma luz para Miroku_

**Dois dias depois, de manhã...**

O clima estava pesado naquela casa. Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam brigados, mas ninguém sabia o motivo. Tudo que sabiam é que aquilo estava ficando insuportável.

-No quarto das garotas-

**Rin:** K-chan... você não vai contar pra gente o que está havendo?  
**Kag:** Já falei que não é nada u.u  
**San:** Ah, lógico... você e o Inu-Yasha não falam um com o outro e não está havendo nada! Conta Kagome, estamos preocupadas com você!  
**Kag:** ...  
**Rin (pisca para Sango):** Deixa, ela não quer falar nisso... então falemos da festa o/ Sango, você viu que o Kouga estava lÿ Acho que ele não estava se divertindo muito, tadinho...  
**San:** Verdade, acho que a Ayame o obrigou a ir... sabe quem mais eu vi? A Kikyou xP  
**Rin:** Ela não ficou brava ao te ver com Bankotsu?  
**San:** Nem ligou, acho que ela não gosta mais dele. O Ban me disse que ela estava a fim do Inu-Yasha. Aliás... ela foi na direção do Inu quando estávamos conversando, vocês repararam?  
**Kag(resmungando):** E como deixaria de reparar? Ela beijou o Inu-Yasha u.ú  
**Rin e San:** O.O Beijou?  
**Kag:** Tàera isso que vocês queriam saber... na hora em que fui falar com vocês ela deu em cima do Inu e quando voltei vi os dois se beijando, pronto!  
**San:** Ah, mas isso não é motivo...  
**Rin:** Como não é?  
**San:** Vocês sabem como o Inu-Yasha é lerdo... ele ficou sem ação e só depois de algum tempo foi se dar conta da situação e reagir. Nesse tempo, a Kagome viu tudo...  
**Kag:** Mas como você tem certeza disso?  
**San:** Não queria lembrar, mas... aconteceu a mesma coisa quando o beijei aquela vez...  
Kagome pensa um pouco, para depois concordar com Sango. A amiga tinha razão  
**San:** Além do mais, o Ban me disse que a Kikyou faria qualquer coisa para ter o Inu-Yasha de volta.  
**Rin:** Então tá resolvido! Agora sabemos que não foi culpa do Inu e você pode perdoílo, K-chan!  
**Kag:** Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu...  
**Rin e San:** Tem mais? O.ó  
**Kag:** Sim... depois que eu vi os dois, saí correndo e esbarrei no Kouga. Ele me beijou e o Inu-Yasha viu.  
**Rin:** Então você precisa explicar pro Inu-Yasha!  
**Kag:** Eu não, ele nem quer me ouvir! Ele também precisa se desculpar comigo!  
**Sango** – suspira – Assim vocês nunca vão se acertar... peçam desculpas logo, tá irritante ficar numa casa com pessoas brigadas.  
**Rin:** Sango, Kagome... enquanto a situação não se resolve, podemos ficar no meu apartamento, o que vocês acham?  
**Kag (começando a arrumar as malas):** E o que a gente tá fazendo aqui? Vamos logo!

Naquele mesmo dia, as meninas foram para o apartamento da Rin, deixando um Miroku desconsolado...

-Tá vendo o que você fez, Inu-Yasha? Por sua culpa não temos mais garotas bonitas para admirar dentro de casa T.T  
-Feh! Grande coisa... você pode ir olhar garotas na praia!  
-É verdade, mas sentirei falta da Sangozinha u.u  
-Ela tá com outro cara, nem dá bola para você!  
-Não precisava me lembrar disso... mas é quem sem a Sango teremos que voltar à dieta do ramen!  
-Não faz mal, estava com saudade do ramen... vou comer um agora.  
-Bah, também vou...

_Dim Dom (barulho tosco da campainha xD)_

-Bem na hora do meu ramen u.ú – Inu-Yasha abre a porta – oi Ayame!  
-Oi! As meninas estão aí?  
-Há pouco elas se mudaram pro apartamento da Rin. Quer que eu explique onde é?  
-Sim, por favor...

Inu-Yasha fala a Ayame como chegar ao apartamento e ela vai até lá para conversar com suas amigas.

-No ap. da Rin-

**Aya:** mas por que vocês vieram pra cÿ Era bem melhor ter amigas na casa ao lado u.u  
**Rin:** É uma longa história, mas... você não quer ficar aqui com a gente, Ayame?  
**Aya:** Seria ótimo o/ eu vim pra praia tentar esquecer o Kouga, mas o mala veio junto o.ó  
**Kag:** É, o Kouga é um mala mesmo xP  
**Rin:** Beleza, vamos ficar aqui e fazer festas /o/ devíamos ter vindo pra cá antes xD  
As meninas foram até a casa de Ayame ajudar com a bagagem e as quatro ficaram no apartamento da Rin.

* * *

Lá pelo meio-dia, um Ecosport preto chegou em frente a uma grande casa vazia ali perto. Dele saiu um grupo de cinco garotas, todas de aproximadamente 18 anos: Serena, Ray, Amy, Lita e Minako... mas como Minako não tem um som muito bonito, todos a chamavam de Mina. Depois de almoçar e arrumar as coisas na casa, Serena e Amy ficaram na piscina da casa enquanto as outras foram para a praia. 

**Ray:** Agora nós achamos namorados, meninas xD olha quanto homem lindo tem aqui...  
**Lita:** Olha só aquele ruivo!  
**Mina:** Não acredito que o Kenshin tá aqui o.o  
**Lita:** Conhece?  
**Mina:** Já fiquei com ele.. mas agora está namorando a Kaoru, aquela garota de cabelo preto ali.  
**Ray:** Mas que droga... deixa, a gente acha outro.  
**Mina:** Tem razão... minha nossa O.O  
**Lita e Ray:** O que foi?o.o  
**Mina:** Achei um deus grego... – Mina fica imóvel, apenas olhando para um certo hanyou de cabelos prateados e belos olhos dourados...  
Inu-Yasha tinha se cansado de ficar em casa, então decidiu ir à praia. Estava admirando a paisagem até sentir-se um tanto estranho... tinha a impressão de ser observado por alguém... não era só impressão! Descobriu uma garota loira que não parava de olhar para ele... aquilo já estava ficando um tanto incômodo.  
"Por que ela não pára de olhar? Mas que irritante!"  
**Lita:** Mina, pare de dar bandeira! Ele já percebeu...  
Inu-Yasha já tinha se cansado daquilo u.ú e foi tirar satisfações xD ele se aproximou da moça de olhos azuis e disse:  
-Tem algo de errado com meu rosto? O.ó  
-Bem... se você considerar excesso de beleza como algo errado, então sim xD  
-gota- Ahn o.o certo, acho que já vou embora... com licença... "que garota esquisita!"  
-Ei, espera aí – Mina segura o braço de Inu-Yasha.  
-O que foi agora? ò.ó me deixe em paz!  
-Volta aqui T.T você é tão lindo!  
O hanyou começa a pensar que aquela garota era doida o.o e se afasta dali rapidinho...

**Ray:** Droga, você espantou o cara lindo! Ele nem quis saber da gente u.ú  
**Lita:** Deixa Ray, a gente acha outro – suspiro – pelo menos eu espero...  
**Mina:** Cansei de ficar aqui u.ú vou dar uma volta. Alguém vem comigo?  
**Ray:** Não, vamos ficar aqui mesmo...

A loira caminhou um pouco, passou umas cantadas idiotas em mais uns três caras até desistir xD decidiu tomar um banho de mar. Estava nadando alegremente até tropeçar num buraco...

-AAAHHH! – splash!

**Lita e Ray:** Escandalosa...

* * *

Miroku já tinha levado três foras naquele dia. Não adiantava, o pobrezinho não tinha sorte com garotas u.u resolveu entrar no mar para se distrair... e ouviu um grito histérico perto dele xD 

-Droga de buracos xP por que eu sempre tropeço neles? – a garota tenta levantar, mas sente muita dor – não acredito, torci o pé de novo?  
Um lindo rapaz moreno de olhos azuis se aproxima dela e diz:  
-Com licença... você precisa de ajuda?  
-Acho que sim, não consigo levantar – ela olha pra cima e finalmente vê o quão lindo é o rapaz – "acho que não foi tão ruim assim eu tropeçar... o.o"  
Miroku também fica encarando a jovem durante um bom tempo xD

**Lita:** Não acredito... não pensei que a Mina fosse capaz de fingir torcer o pé pra conseguir um cara u.ú ela tá tão desesperada assim?  
**Ray:** Ela não fingiu xD é tão desastrada que deve ter torcido o pé de verdade! Vamos até lá...  
Elas vêem Miroku carregando uma Mina vermelha nos braços e correm até eles.  
**Mina:** Obrigada pela ajuda... qual é seu nome?  
**Mir:** É Miroku – disse ele sorrindo – e você, como se chama?  
**Mina:** Mina, muito prazer...  
**Mir:** Você veio pra cá sozinha?  
**Mina:** Com duas amigas... olha só, elas estão vindo pra cá.  
**Ray:** Você torceu o pé de novo?  
**Mina:** Sim xD  
**Lita:** Eita, desastrada... obrigada por ajudar a nossa amiga! Apresenta ele pra gente!  
**Mina:** Claro o/ Miroku, estas são a Lita e a Ray!  
**Ray:** Prazer o/ conversa com a Mina enquanto a gente vai pegar gelo.  
**Mir:** Tudo bem... – o rapaz coloca a jovem na esteira e senta-se ao lado dela. Ele já ia atacar com a "mão amaldiçada", mas lembrou-se das palavras de Kagome sobre sensibilidade. Teve uma conversa muito agradável com Minako durante duas horas, depois desse tempo Ray e Lita voltaram com o gelo.  
**Mina:** Mas só depois de duas horas vocês voltam aqui? o.O  
**Lita:** Foi difícil conseguir – diz a jovem de olhos verdes colocando gelo no tornozelo inchado da amiga.  
**Mina:** Ta, vou fingir acreditar que é difícil conseguir gelo numa praia xD de qualquer forma, obrigada.  
Os quatro continuaram conversando até o pôr-do-sol, pois nesse momento as garotas desejaram voltar para casa. Lita e Ray ajudaram Mina a levantar para ir embora.  
-Mina, se você quiser posso te dar uma "carona"... você disse que sua casa é perto daqui.  
-Não precisa se incomodar, Miroku.  
-Não é incômodo algum – ele a pega no colo e anda com as amigas dela até sua casa.  
Logo que chegaram, as garotas entraram para ficar na piscina com as outras.  
-Mais uma vez... obrigada pela ajuda, Miroku o/  
-De nada... ei Mina...  
-Sim?  
-Você acha que seu pé já estará melhor depois de amanhã?  
-Acho que sim, isso melhora rápido. Por quê?  
-É que depois de amanhã, à noite, vai ter um luau na praia, queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo.  
-Claro que sim – ela diz sorridente.  
-Então... passo aqui às sete, ok?  
-Certo, até lá o/  
-Até – Miroku acena e dirige-se à casa de Inu-Yasha.

* * *

-Achei que você chegaria com a cara inchada de novo – diz Inu-Yasha sentado no sofá comendo ramen.  
-Não, hoje não – responde o moreno muito feliz – adivinha só, tenho um encontro daqui a dois dias!  
-Credo o.o quem foi a doida que aceitou sair com você?  
-Se você for no luau na praia, poderá conhecê-la.  
-Não vou perder meu tempo com festas idiotas u.ú  
-Você é quem sabe... agora vou tomar um banho o/

* * *

Naquela tarde, Sango havia saído com Bankotsu... infelizmente, o rapaz iria embora no dia seguinte. À noite ela já estava em casa com suas amigas. 

-Sango... agora que o Bankotsu vai embora, por que você não fica com o Miroku?  
-Credo Ayame o.o ele é muito mulherengo u.ú – diz Sango aparentemente irritada.  
-É verdade, mas ele é bonito... e sabe ser legal quando quer – fala Rin.  
-Eu já falei pra ela do Miroku, mas a Sango é teimosa e não me escuta o.ó  
-Já falei que não tenho porque pensar nisso agora, K-chan! Credo, o Bankotsu nem foi embora e vocês já me falam pra ficar com outro...  
-Calma, só comentamos! Não estamos te obrigando a nada – Rin sente o vibracall de seu celular – já volto meninas... Sesshy!  
-Agora é que ela não volta xD vamos fazer o quê?  
-Cantar no videokê o- diz Kagome orgulhosa de sua idéia.  
-Isso o/ já que a Sango canta bem...  
-Já que vocês querem...  
Depois de Sango tocar três músicas, alguém bate na porta e Kagome vai atender.  
-Sim, o que deseja?  
-É aqui que estão cantando num videokê?  
-Sim... ai desculpa, tá alto demais? A gente abaxa o volume!  
-Não é nada disso – fala o estranho sorrindo – eu sou dono de uma lanchonete perto da praia, gostaria de chamar a garota que estava cantando pra trabalhar làpois daqui a dois dias haverá um luau.  
-Sério? Que legal! Sango, vem cá o- diz Kagome indo para a sala e deixando a amiga conversar com o indivíduo xD  
-É comigo mesmo? Tem certeza disso? – fala a garota muito tímida.  
-Claro, você vai receber bem! E então...?  
-Aceito sim!  
Eles acertam os detalhes e fica resolvido /o/ Sango vai cantar no luau! Talvez conseguisse se distrair com isso, já que não poderia desfrutar da festa ao lado de Bankotsu.

**-No dia seguinte-**

Depois de se despedir de Bankotsu na rodoviária, Sango volta para o apartamento e se joga em sua cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.  
"Droga... por que ele tinha que ir? Foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me fazer esquecer dos problemas..."  
A garota lembra-se então de Miroku.. de como eles conversavam, quando ele foi atrás dela na noite em que a moça beijou Inu-Yasha...  
"Não... o Bankotsu não foi o único, Miroku já me ajudou muito também".  
"_Sango, você nunca pensou em ficar com o Miroku?"  
_"_Acho que ele gosta muito de você. Mudou muito desde que você veio morar com a gente".  
_As palavras de Ayame e Kagome invadiam sua mente... começou a pensar se o rapaz de olhos azuis realmente poderia gostar dela assim.  
"Preciso parar com essas bobagens. Não posso pensar no Miroku agora que ele voltou a ser mulherengo. Mas... é impressão minha ou ele só voltou a ser assim depois que fiquei com Bankotsu?"  
Ela estava certa. Miroku só tornou-se mulherengo novamente porque sentia ciúme dela, mas aqueles pensamentos não faziam sentido para Sango. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e levantou da cama.  
"Mas afinal de contas, por que comecei a pensar nisso?"  
Ela pega seu violão e vai para uma praia um pouco mais deserta.

* * *

Inu-Yasha estava deitado no sofá de sua casa, pensando em Kagome. Precisava explicar a ela que foi Kikyou quem o "atacou".  
"Talvez... aquele lobo fedido tenha beijado Kagome sem dar tempo dela reagir. Acho que fui duro demais, mas não tenho coragem de falar com ela".  
O hanyou levanta-se do sofá e sai de casa.

* * *

-Me perco nos teus olhos e mergulho sem pensar se voltarei... 

Sango cantava na praia, tocando seu violão. Enquanto isso, a imagem de alguém vinha à sua cabeça... Miroku?  
-Mas que droga! – A garota pára de tocar e solta instrumento. Mantém o olhar perdido em algum ponto da imensidão azul à sua frente.  
"Antigamente eu pensava em Inu-Yasha quando cantava isso. Agora lembro daquele sem-vergonha! É culpa das meninas, elas falam tanto pra eu ficar com o safado do Miroku que esse assunto ficou encravado na minha mente".  
Os pensamentos dela são interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.  
-Não pensei que te encontraria aqui – diz um lindo rapaz de olhos dourados.  
-Oi Inu – Sango sorri para seu amigo e ele senta ao lado dela.  
-Por que não está com Bankotsu?  
-Ele foi embora hoje – ela diz suspirando depois.  
-Ah, então é isso... mas você pode vê-lo novamente, quem sabe...  
-Espero que sim.  
Os dois ficam em silêncio durante uns três minutos, até Inu-Yasha falar:  
-Faz tanto tempo que nós dois não conversamos sozinhos que nem sabemos mais o que falar – ele diz rindo.  
-É verdade – ela ri também – mas já lembrei de algo que preciso dizer a você.  
-Aposto que é sobre Kagome...  
-Acertou! – ela sorri – já que sabe o que vou dizer, por que não toma uma atitude?  
-Mas não foi minha culpa u.ú a Kikyou veio pra cima de mim!  
-Não tô falando disso! Você foi muito grosso quando a encontrou com o Kouga. Todo mundo sabe que não foi culpa sua a história do beijo.  
-Tá certo, eu falo com ela.  
-Agora?  
-Não o.ó outra hora... agora estou com fome e vou comer alguma coisa em casa.  
-Ramen de que sabor? – Sango pregunta rindo.  
-Engraçadona! Devia parar de ser tão metida!  
-Metida? Por quê?  
-Porque você sabe que se não estiver por perto, as pessoas só comem ramen u.ú  
-Devo admitir que isso levanta um pouco meu ego xD é só você se desculpar com a Kagome agora mesmo que eu faço alguma comida decente pra você.  
-Não precisa, tô com vontade de comer ramen sabor pizza agora! Até outra hora o/  
-Chato xP até mais...  
"Que bom... já consigo conversar com ele sem me sentir estranha".  
Sango pega seu violão e volta para o apartamento de Rin.

* * *

No dia seguinte /o/ 

O tornozelo de Mina não estava mais inchado o/ agora a garota podia andar normalmente. Estava se arrumando para sair com Miroku. Ela vestia uma longa saia indiana laranja escura (é linda! Eu tenho uma saia assim xD) com uma blusa regata preta decotada e sandálias pretas. Logo que acabou de se arrumar, ouviu a campainha.  
-Deixa que eu atendo! – Mina desceu as escadas e abriu a porta, vendo um Miroku sorridente à sua frente. Os dois foram para o luau.

* * *

Inu-Yasha descansava em sua cama, lendo algo que não parecia muito interessante. O hanyou levanta-se e sai... não seria má idéia ir àquela festa conhecer a louca que ficou com Miroku xD

* * *

A praia estava lotada. Em uma parte, tocava uma música techno... mais afastada dali estava a lanchonete onde Sango cantava. A garota fazia sucesso com sua bela voz, agradando o grande público ali presente.  
Perto do estabelecimento, Miroku e Mina conversavam animadamente. Logo encontraram Inu-Yasha.  
**Inu:** Reh, eu já devia imaginar... só essa garota esquisita seria capaz de ficar com você xD  
**Mina:** Então... vocês dois se conhecem?  
**Mir:** Eu é que pergunto isso! O.O  
**Mina:** Conheci o Inu-Yasha naquele dia, um pouco antes de encontrar você.  
**Inu:** E eu conheço o Miroku há uma era xD viemos pra cá com umas amigas.  
**Mir:** Olha só, a Sango tá cantando ali o/ vamos até làgente?  
Eles sentam-se à uma mesa na lanchonete e Miroku vai pedir algo para comerem. Rin percebe que Inu-Yasha está ali, mas não gosta do que vê...  
**Rin:** K-chan, olha pra trás.  
**Kag:** Tá bom... vejo o Inu-Yasha com uma garota! E daí?  
**Aya:** Como "e daí"? Não vai fazer nada?  
**Kag:** Eu não u.ú não estamos namorando, ele pode fazer o que quiser! – Kagome não mostra, mas sente um pouco de ciúmes...  
**Rin:** Se eu fosse você, me preocupava. Aquela garota é bem bonita!  
**Aya:** Rin, você não está ajudando u.ú  
Miroku volta para a mesa e senta-se ao lado de Mina, passando o braço por trás do ombro dela. A garota fica vermelha, mas sorri logo em seguida e se aproxima mais do moreno.  
**Kag:** Nem preciso me preocupar, ela está com o Miroku e não com o Inu-Yasha... peraí, com o Miroku? O.O  
**Ayame e Rin:** O.O o Miroku está com alguém?  
**Kag:** Nunca pensei que ele acharia uma garota maluca o bastante para ficar com ele xD  
**Ayame:** Ela não é doida u.ú (1) só acho que a Sango não vai gostar muito disso... ela esconde, mas gosta daquele sem-vergonha xD 

Depois de mais duas músicas, Sango decidiu que deveria mostrar sua composição o/ e começou a cantar "Você Sempre Será".

**Mina:** Que música linda! Ela canta super-bem :D  
**Miroku:** É, foi ela quem compôs essa música... "pensei que nunca cantaria essa em público".  
Inu-Yasha apreciava a música, movendo suas lindas orelhinhas xD mal sabia ele que havia inspirado Sango a escrever aquela canção.  
Enquanto estava no palco, Sango pensava novamente em Miroku, como se aquela música tivesse sido feita para ele em vez de Inu-Yasha. A garota tinha o hábito de cantar com os olhos fechados, mas exatamente naquela hora resolveu abri-los... no momento em que Miroku sorriu ternamente para Mina e afagou seus belos cabelos dourados...  
Ao ver o rapaz com outra garota, ela sentiu algo horrível, como se seu coração estivesse se comprimindo. Por pouco ela não desafina na música.  
Depois de acabar sua canção e receber muitos aplausos, ela saiu do palco. Já fazia tempo que cantava sem parar, precisava descansar um pouco.  
Mina estava muito admirada com o talento de Sango, gostaria de estar no lugar dela... cantando em público. O maior sonho da jovem de olhos azuis era tornar-se um cantora reconhecida. Não conseguia acreditar que Miroku a conhecia xD quantas pessoas ele conhecia naquela praia, afinal?  
**Mina:** Pode me apresentíla? Virei fã dela agora o/  
**Mir:** Claro... vem comigo! – Ele leva Mina na direção da cantora – Sango, espera um pouco!  
A moça de cabelos castanhos pára e olha para trás.  
**San:** Oi Miroku!  
**Mir:** Oi o/ essa é a Mina... nós te vimos cantando e ela virou uma fã sua – ele disse sorrindo – Mina, essa é a Sango.  
**Mina:** É um prazer conhecê-la! Você tem um talento incrível!  
**San:** Obrigada o.o  
**Mina:** Eu também gosto de cantar o/ meu sonho é ficar famosa um dia – ela diz com os olhos brilhando, imaginando-se num palco.  
**San:** Daqui a alguns minutos, o dono daqui vai ligar o videoke o/ por que você não canta?  
**Mir:** Boa idéia :D canta pra gente, Mina!  
**Mina:** é, boa idéia mesmo... depois eu canto. Vamos caminhar um pouco agora, Miroku.  
**Mir:** Sim, vamos o/ a gente se vê depois, Sango!  
**San:** Até depois...  
Miroku e Mina saem dali e Sango senta-se à mesma mesa que suas amigas.  
**Rin:** Sua última música estava linda, Sango!  
**Aya:** É verdade... precisa cantar mais suas composições.  
**San:** Obrigada – ela sorri – estão se divertindo?  
**Kag:** Sim /o/ ah, viu que uma louca está ficando com o Miroku?  
**San:** Vi – ela ri – a garota é maluca mesmo, disse ser minha fã o.õ  
As garotas continuam conversando até decidirem ver como está o resto da festa e assistir ao show de fogos de artifício. Miroku e Mina também estavam assistindo, só que de um lugar mais afastado da agitação.

-Como são lindos – a loira diz com os olhos brilhando.  
-Mas não são tão brilhantes como seus olhos – o rapaz diz passando a mão num local inapropriado u.ú  
Mina tira a mão dele dali e a coloca na cintura dela – Credo Miroku! Além de ficar com essa mão boba, fala uma coisinha tão comum...  
-Nossa O.O  
-O que foi?  
-Você... foi a primeira garota que não me deu um tapa por causa da mão amaldiçoada.  
-Ah, desculpa... você queria um tapa? Ainda posso dar xD  
-Não, quero outra coisa de você – ele a puxa para mais perto, dando-lhe um longo beijo correspondido pela moça.

Depois que o show de fogos acaba, todos voltam para a lanchonete. O dono do estabelecimento liga o videoke e as pessoas cantam felizes /o/ várias desafinam e torturam os outros xD  
Miroku apresenta Mina para Kagome, Ayame e Rin. As meninas se dão bem e ficam todos na mesma mesa, junto com Sango... mas logo a garota enjoa de ver Miroku e Mina se beijando u.ú e vai sentar com Inu-Yasha. O hanyou estava numa mesa mais afastada para não ficar perto de Kagome.

**Kag:** Como cantam mal! Daqui a pouco vou embora se continuar assim.  
**Mir:** Mina, não quer cantar?  
**Mina:** Tem certeza?  
**Rin:** Já que ela está tímida, algum de nós pode ir junto.  
**Mir:** Certo, eu vou – ele pega Mina pelo braço e os dois vão até lá. Decidem cantar "Broken" (Seether and Amy Lee) e a música começa…

_I wanted you to know  
__I love the way you laugh  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**Eu queria que você soubesse Que amo seu jeito de rir  
**__**Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor  
**__**Eu tenho sua fotografia e sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
**__**Quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor**_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_**Porque fico fraco quando estou sozinho  
E não me sinto bem se você vai embora**_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

**_Você foi pra longe, e não me sente mais_**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
__There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**O pior já passou e podemos respirar novamente  
**__**Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, você leva minha dor pra longe  
**__**Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e nada pelo que lutar  
**__**Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor**_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**_Porquefico fracoquando estou exposto  
_**_**E não me sinto forte o bastante  
**__**Porquefico fracoquando estou sozinho  
**__**E não me sinto bem se você está longe**_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_**Porque me sinto fraco quando estou sozinho  
**__**E não me sinto bem se você está longe**_

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me here anymore_

_**Você sefoi  
E não me sente mais aqui  
**_

**San:** Nossa, como ela canta bem o.O  
**Inu:** E o Miroku também o.õ desde quando ele sabe cantar?  
**San:** Faz tempo xD eu já o tinha ouvido antes...

Todos aplaudem a dupla que cantou super bem /o/ e pedem bis xD eles se beijam e começam a cantar outra canção logo em seguida.  
Sango sente novamente um aperto em seu coração. Não gostava nem um pouco de ver o lindo Miroku com outra u.ú claro que estava feliz por ele, mas... ah, ela nem sabia direito o que sentia xD  
Depois de eles cantarem mais seis músicas tirando notas altas, cansaram e sentaram-se de volta. O proprietário até perguntou se Mina não poderia se apresentar ali em outra ocasião /o/ e a garota amou a idéia... talvez pudesse cantar com Sango :D

Lá pelas quatro da manhã todo mundo foi para casa. Miroku acompanhou Mina e as meninas foram juntas para o ap. de Rin. Inu-Yasha foi sozinho pra casa, tadinho u.u

Logo, todas no apartamento dormiam... exceto Sango. Ela não parava de pensar na desagradável cena de Miroku beijando aquela garota.

"Claro que me alegro por ele, nunca vi Miroku tão feliz na vida desde que o conheci, mas... por que eu não consigo gostar da Mina?"  
"_Por que você está apaixonada por ele, sua idiota! E já faz tempo..." _– Uma voz na mente de Sango dizia isso. Ela tentou dormir, mas não consegia de jeito nenhum u.ú levantou-se e saiu do prédio, precisava pensar a respeito disso...

CONTINUA...

* * *

(1)Ayame fica brava quando Kagome comenta que Mina é doida por ficar com Miroku. Lembrem-se de que só Inu-Yasha e Sango sabem do passado de Miroku e Ayame... eles decidiram não contar pra mais ninguém. Além do mais, naquela época Inu-Yasha ainda estava namorando Kikyou. Só relembrando o que foi revelado no capítulo "Minha querida Sango" xD

* * *

**Finalmente acabei de digitar isso O.O não fazem idéia de como eu demorei xD  
****Esse capítulo ficou grande, né? Deu 10 páginas no word o.O minha inspiração me abandona, mas quando volta, vem com tudo xD ontem eu tive uma crise u.ú sei làessa fic tá muito ruim xP às vezes tenho vontade de deletar, ela tá ridícula! No começo era boa, mas depois que a inspiração foi embora eu consegui estragar tudo... e ia estragar esse capítulo de um jeito muito tosco xD vocês devem agradecer à Hanyou Girl BR porque ela me ajudou :D  
****A Hikari baka aqui ia se colocar no meio da história u.ú já vi outros autores fazerem isso, parecia legal... mas ficou tão esquisito! Sério, a leitura ia ficar cansativa u.u então a Mari veio com a luz:  
"Uma boa solução é colocar as qualidades da sua personagem em uma personagem já existente".  
****Bingooo /o/ ótima idéia! Então coloquei a Mina no meu lugar xD ela tem todas as qualidades que eu ia colocar na Hikari: simpática, sabe cantar bem (a personagem tinha que saber cantar pra deixar a Sango mais louca ainda). A Mina caiu como uma luva :D muitíssimo obrigada, Hanyou Girl BR!  
****Seguinte... caso algum de vocês não saiba quem é a Mina porqe nunca viu o anime "Sailor Moon", entrem no meu blog! É só clicar no "Yukyuno Hikari" no topo da página, lá no meu perfil tem o endereço. A Mina é a personagem do template do meu blog...  
****Só espero que vocês não tenham achado muito estranha a participação das meninas de Sailor Moon... eu precisava de alguém pra fazer ciúme pra Sango e, sinceramente, se eu fosse a Sango ficaria com muuuuuito ciúme da Mina xD além da garota ser bonita, ela sabe cantar! Sabe quando aparece uma pessoa "perfeitinha" que sabe fazer tudo que você faz e consegue tudo que você quer? Já passei por essa situação u.ú  
****Agora chega de enrolação, vamos responder às reviews xD (contando o número de reviews do último capítulo) 20? O.O Vocês são loucos ou o quê? 20 reviews, caramba xD**

**Leti: A inspiração voltou xD meio tosca, mas voltou /o/ e agora o Miroku se deu bem, hahah xD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mana :D**

**Hitomi Higurashi: Oie o/ sim, dá vontade de matar a Kiky-baka mesmo xD logo Inu e Kagome ficarão bem... só foi maus a demora pra atualizar xD kissus**

**Kassie-chan: Filhinhaaaaa o/ seu pai ficou meio metido por ser astro da globo, mas depois dos cortes absurdos nos episódios ele brigou com o povo u.ú globo maldita! Agora espero que todo mundo fique feliz pelo Miroku xD kissus pra você o/**

**Talissa: Sango e Bankotsu fica esquisito mesmo, mas agora ele já foi embora... e a Sago vai sofrer pelo Miroku, hahahah xD bem feito, ele já sofreu muito por ela... kissus!**

**Sango-star: Você vai enjoar das minhas enrolações xD eu encho muita lingüiça u.ú isso já está me enchendo o saco xD não se preocupe, tudo ficará claro logo logo... kissus!**

**Marcella: Valeu pelos elogios :D também prefiro Sango e Miroku juntos, mas preciso enrolar, minha filha xD eles são o casal principal da fic, não podem ficar juntos logo de uma vez... (sim, eu vejo muita novela xD) e agora você já sabe o que o destino reservou ao Miroku /o/ kissus!**

**Kk-chan: Querida! Adoro reviews gigantes xD e também adoro barraco! Em breve terá mais, anime-se xD agora o casal San/Ban já era u.ú ele foi embora... e a Sango vai sofrer, hauahuah xD ela já ficou feliz por muito tempo... logo o Fluffy pode aparecer de novo, não sei, tô pensando ainda xD Kissus o/**

**Amanda e Luana: Nha, infelizmente não teve barraco Mir/Ban u.ú o Houshi-Sama é pacífico xD e logo logo eu retomo o barraco Kag/Kik xD também não precisam se preocupar, a outra review não ofendeu não...eu tava num momento bem crítico u.ú ainda estou xD mas a inspiração tá voltando aos poucos... quanto ao Naraku, logo ele volta o/ kissus pra vocês!**

**Kishu Arashi: Maninhaaaaa! Todo mundo nessa família é barraqueiro, por Kami xDD não sei de ninguém da família que não goste de barraco... kissus pra você!**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Manaaaa o/ já tô mais animada, valeu pela torcida :D a inspiração tá voltando xD acho que é porque as aulas vão começar logo... kissus!**

**Ayame Yukane: Todas as minhas manas comentaram xD iae manaaa o/ também achei a Ayame um tanto intolerante no último capítulo xD mas tadinha, ela foi pra praia se livrar do Kouga e o mala foi junto u.ú (odeio o Kouga xD) Desculpa por não oferecer pudim i.i pega um pouco agora /o/ (dá pudim para a mana Ayame). Kissus!**

**Julia: Manaaaa xD realmente, quase todas as minhas manas comentaram! Que bom que você também gostou da fic :D Kissus!**

**Houshi Kawai: Obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que continue gostando da fic o/ kissus!**

**BuH-Chan: Ahn... devo considerar seu "ataque apoplético" como um bom sinal? XD Nha, não quero me livrar de você xD kissus!**

**Akane Tendou: É, não vale a pena desperdiçar um bom sapato por causa de um mané u.ú só se fosse um sapato velho mesmo xD mas agora compensarei o Miroku por tudo que ele já sofreu... olha só, o cara tá ficando com uma garota bonita como a Mina! Se deu bem xD Me passa seu msn pela review! Kissus!**

**Mione-Chan: Haha xD agora que o Bankotsu foi embora, a Mina apareceu xD você não se livrará do stress ainda... kissus!**

**Júlia: Sim, teve bastante briga no capítulo passado xD foi divertido /o/ olha, eu publico quando a inspiração resolve aparecer xD antigamente eu postava toda semana T.T bons tempos aqueles... arigatou por elogiar, kissus!**

**Lili-chan: Você gostou de "Sem você", que legal xD adorei aquele sonho com o Sidney Magal xD acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já escrevi... que saudade daquela fic i.i bem, agora essa fic aqui vai ficar mais maluca ainda xD espero que goste! Kissus!**

**Gente, meu pulso tá doendo O.O de tanto escrever xD espero que vocês mandem reviews o/ mas sejam sinceros, por favor xD se não gostaram de alguma coisa ou se tiverem sugestões, comentem! Mas se for pra xingar, nem comente u.ú  
****Kissus a todos o/**


	17. Chega de festa da uva!

_Décimo Sexto Capítulo_  
_Chega de festa da uva!_

**Pequena notinha: Usarei parênteses ( no lugar de travessões quando eles estiverem no início da frase xD o site resolveu comer os travessões u.u espero que ele não coma isso tb...**

Sango saiu do prédio e ficou caminhando pela praia ali perto. Precisava limpar sua mente, pensar a respeito de várias coisas... sobre Miroku, principalmente. Sentou-se sobre a fina areia branca enquanto fitava o mar.

"Será que ele estava mesmo apaixonado por mim? Kagome me disse isso, mas não sei se é a verdade... mas se for, deve estar tudo acabado. Ele já está com outra..."  
"_Já estava na hora de você sofrer um pouco pelo pobre rapaz u.ú o coitado gosta de você há eras... agora que ele finalmente tá feliz, você resolve que gosta dele?"  
_"Mas hein? Desde quando eu tenho duas vozes na minha mente? O.o"  
"_Desde uns minutos atrás, mas isso não importa... finalmente você percebeu o que queria esconder desde aquele dia! Parabéns, mas agora é tarde, sua idiota!"  
_"Perceber o quê? Desde que dia? E não me chame de idiota ù.ú"  
_"Naquele dia em que você saiu correndo de casa por beijar o Inu-Yasha, o Miroku foi atrás de você. Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo e depois voltaram. Você sonhou com ele aquela noite... lembra-se do sonho? E do que você pensou depois de acordar?"  
_"Eu sonhei que beijava o Miroku... e fiquei pensando se não estava me apaixonando por ele. Mas isso é mentira! Eu não tô apaixonada por ele!"  
_"Vocês dois são almas gêmeas mesmo u.u teimosos pra aceitar as coisas... ele também demorou a aceitar que gostava de você... mas deixa isso pra lá xD você gosta dele desde aquela noite e só percebeu agora que não pode mais tê-lo com você sempre que quiser... até que aquela garota meio tonta foi útil afinal o.O"  
_"Meio tonta? A Mina é esquisita! O que ele viu nela que não viu em mim? Tá certo que ela é bonita, simpática, canta bem... isso é o que mais me irrita nela u.ú"  
_"Por quê? Só porque achou alguém que é mais bonita que você, canta melhor e está ficando com o cara que você ama?"  
_"Você acha que ela canta melhor que eu? O.ó e nem é tão bonita assim... affe, não dá mais pra me enganar! Eu tô com ciúme deles sim, pronto! Tô com ciúmes porque amo o Miroku!Agora vá embora, voz idiota!"  
_"Bem, já que você finalmente reconheceu, vou embora mesmo... até mais!"  
_"Até mais uma ova ù.ú espero que não volte..."

Sango levanta-se e caminha mais um pouco, até escutar algo que parece familiar...

_Eu posso tentar te esquecer, mas você sempre será a onda que me arrasta, que me leva pro teu mar... me perco nos teus olhos e mergulho sem pensar se voltarei..._

"A minha música! Quem tá cantando? O.o é a ... Mina? Que droga, fica bem melhor na voz dela o.ó"

A moça de olhos azuis percebe a presença de Sango e pára de cantar, dirigindo-se até sua "ídola xD".

(Sango! O que faz aqui a essa hora?  
(Só estou passeando... e você, ficou com vontade de vir aqui cantar a minha música?  
(Ah, sim... adorei sua música – ela diz sorridente – queria saber compor como você...  
"Se você soubesse como eu estava triste quando escrevi isso, nem iria querer..." – A música nem é tão boa assim... – diz Sango sentando-se novamente.  
(Claro que é, não seja modesta – Mina também senta-se, continua com um enorme sorriso – mas você me parece triste... o que aconteceu?  
(Nada de mais, Mina, nem se preocupe – Sango fala esboçando um sorriso meio falso – isso vai passar logo, espero...  
(Olha, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo... quero muito ser sua amiga!  
"Esse sorriso constante dela já está me irritando... mas ela é uma pessoa legal, não posso querer odiá-la apenas porque está com Miroku. Estou cometendo o mesmo erro pela segunda vez" – obrigada Mina, mas não quero falar nisso... vamos falar de outras coisas.. – as duas ficam conversando sobre diversos assuntos durante uns quarenta minutos, depois voltam para suas respectivas casas.  
"É, não tenho motivos para não gostar dela... se o Miroku estiver feliz, é o suficiente para mim" – esses são os últimos pensamentos de Sango antes de ela dormir... mas já tá amanhecendo o.o

* * *

_Meio-dia..._

Quatro garotas acordam numa enorme casa. Vão tomar seu "café da manhã" enquanto uma outra garota de cabelos azuis já está almoçando.

**Amy: **Credo, isso é hora de acordar?  
**Mina: **Claro que é, chegamos tarde daquele luau... não somos como a "senhorita certinha" que volta pra casa às onze u.u  
**Lita:** Verdade, você devia ter ficado mais lá Amy... perdeu o show de fogos.  
**Mina: **É, foi a melhor parte... – diz Mina ficando com a face corada, lembrando-se do momento em que Miroku a beijou.  
**Ray:** Mina, está escondendo algo da gente?  
**Serena: **Por que ficou vermelha?  
**Mina: **Nada... só estava lembrando de quando o Miroku me beijou na hora do show de fogos – ela diz sorrindo.  
**Ray: **Você ficou mesmo com ele?  
**Lita: **Nossa, que sortuda i.i ele é muito lindo... será que você não arranja um amigo do Miroku pra mim?  
**Mina: **Não, o Inu-Yasha é amigo dele, mas não está a fim de ficar com ninguém agora. Ah, é mesmo... esse Inu-Yasha é aquele hanyou lindo que eu fiquei secando xD  
**Ray: **Pelo jeito sua noite foi bem melhor que a minha u.u eu e a Lita só ficamos na pista de dança...  
**Serena e Amy: **Mas afinal, de quem vocês estão falando? O.o  
**Mina: **É mesmo, vocês não conhecem esse povo de que a gente tá falando...acho que vou chamar o Miroku pra vir tomar um banho de piscina aqui depois...  
**Lita e Ray: **É, chama... – elas dizem com os olhos brilhantes xD  
**Mina: **Nem pensem em tentar tirar o Miroku de mim! u.ú

Depois que Mina termina de tomar seu café, sai de casa e vai procurar o belo moreno de olhos azuis.

* * *

Num certo apartamento, as garotas também acordam ao meio-dia... quer dizer, quase todas... 

**Kag: **Acorda Sango! Já é meio-dia!  
**San: **Só mais cinco minutos...  
**Rin: **Deixa ela dormir mais, vamos comer enquanto isso... temos que nos arrumar logo pra ir na casa da Mina!  
**San (levanta imediatamente): **Que história é essa de ir na casa da Mina?  
**Kag: **Ah, ela convidou a gente pra ir lá hoje! Tem piscina, vai ser divertido – diz Kagome extremamente feliz – e falou pra gente te chamar também... acho que ela quer reunir os novos amigos.  
**San: **Hum, sei... podem ir lá, eu não vou – a garota deita-se de novo.  
**Aya: **Ficou maluca? A gente vai se divertir a tarde toda e você vai ficar mofando...  
**San: **Bem, acontece que estou a fim de mofar hoje! Acho que vou passar na casa do Inu e conversar lá com ele...  
**Rin: **Tá, se é o que você quer... – as meninas almoçam e logo saem à procura de Mina.

* * *

Miroku andava todo alegrinho pela praia... fazia tempo que não se sentia feliz daquele jeito... e já não sentia tanto remorso por ficar com outra garota mesmo gostando de Sango. Mina era simpática, bonita e uma ótima companhia, e já que Sango ainda estava com Bankotsu mesmo... (povo, o Miroku nem ficou sabendo ainda que o Ban já foi embora XD é que ele não tem conversado muito com a Sango ultimamente... mas ele achou meio estranho o Ban não estar lá no luau o.ô) 

Uns instantes depois, Mina apareceu. Os dois se beijaram e sentaram-se num banco na calçada, Mina tinha um convite a fazer a seu namorado, ficante ou seja lá o que ele fosse xD

**Mina: **Então... tem algum plano pra hoje à tarde?  
**Miroku: **Sei lá, achei que nós dois podíamos ficar andando por aí à toa... tem alguma idéia melhor?  
**Mina: **Sim, uma idéia bem melhor! Não quer ir lá em casa hoje? Pensei em chamar todos os meus amigos pra conhecerem as minhas amigas que vieram comigo, a gente pode fazer uma mini-festa na piscina ou sei lá... o que acha?  
**Miroku: **Sua idéia é um milhão de vezes melhor que a minha – ele diz rindo – então... que horas a gente vai?  
**Mina: **Agora mesmo – a loira puxa Miroku pelo braçoaté uma praça mais à frente, pois tinha visto Ayame, Rin e Kagome andando por ali. Assim que o povo se encontra, todos vão à casa de Mina.

* * *

Sango ficou mofando um pouco, apenas pensando no que estava fazendo. Será que não era infantilidade demais recusar o convite de Mina? 

"Não é por causa dela... Mina é uma pessoa ótima, mas não agüentarei ver o lindo casalzinho com melações a tarde toda. Casais melosos são irritantes".

É, ela tem razão xD casais melosos são muito irritantes... depois de almoçar, a morena caminha até a casa de Inu-Yasha. Não era má idéia mofar junto com seu melhor amigo, já que os dois estavam sozinhos.

_Dlim Dlom (barulho tosco da campainha xD)_

(Já tô indo... – Inu-Yasha abre a porta e encontra uma Sango sorridente à sua frente.

**San: **Olá Inu! Como está hoje?  
**Inu: **Bem, eu acho... e você está com um sorriso muito falso – ele diz com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
**San (desfazendo o sorriso): **Que coisa, eu só queria ser simpática... mas enfim, vim aqui te amolar um pouco. Se importa?  
**Inu: **Não tem problema, pode entrar – ele deixa Sango entrar na casa e fecha a porta – mas por que não está com as outras garotas?  
**San: **Credo, não posso querer passar um tempinho com meu melhor amigo? – ela senta-se no sofá.  
**Inu: **Dá pra você parar com a falsidade? Ultimamente nem quer mais saber de mim... aposto que tem outro motivo pra estar aqui – ele senta-se ao lado dela.  
**San: **Tá, eu falo u.u o povo todo foi pra casa da Mina e eu não estava com vontade de ir, pronto! Mas do jeito que você falou, até parece que estava com saudade de mim – ela ri.  
**Inu: **Reh, não diga bobagens u.ú  
**San: **Por que você nunca admite que tem sentimentos?  
**Inu: **E por que você não admite que gosta do Miroku?  
**San (fica vermelha): **Vamos mudar de assunto...  
**Inu: **Certo, se você quer... ahn, Sango, já que está aqui... pode me fazer um favor?  
**San: **Fale.  
**Inu: **Pode fazer comida? Esse ramen sabor pizza é terrível xP a marca é muito ruim...  
**San: **Ah, tudo bem – gota – eu já deveria imaginar que você me exploraria...

* * *

Chegando na casa de Mina, o povo se espanta com o tamanho do local... 

**Mina: **Ahn... vocês pretendem ficar aí parados com os olhos esbugalhados durante muito tempo? o.o  
**Ayame: **Não, não, desculpa... é que sua casa é gigantesca!  
**Mina: **Ah, nem é tão grande assim... venham comigo, vou apresentá-los às minhas amigas.  
A moça de orbes azuis apresenta todo mundo, e Miroku sente-se um tanto estranho por ter tanta atenção xD vários olhares estão voltados para ele.  
**Mina: **Ei, dá pra vocês tirarem os olhos de cima dele? – ela abraça o moreno de forma bem possessiva.  
**Serena: **Mas é uma egoísta mesmo u.u  
**Ray: **Tá, ele pode ser seu namorado ou... ah, nem sei o que ele é seu xD mas podemos ser amigas dele! Miroku, quer tomar um banho de piscina agora com a gente?  
**Miroku: **Claro, eu adoraria... mas... será que alguma de vocês quer ter um filho meu?

_Inúmeros barulhos de tapas_

**Mina: **Ontem você reclamou por eu não dar um tapa... hoje eu dei u.ú abusado...  
**Miroku: **Credo, foi só brincadeira – ele diz estatelado no chão com um monte de marcas vermelhas no rosto xD quase todo mundo bateu nele...  
**Kag: **É, ele voltou ao normal pelo jeito –gota–

_Dlim Dlom (mais uma vez, o barulho tosco da campainha...)_

**Lita: **Deixa que eu atendo... – a garota atende e vê duas amigas: Haruka e Michiro. A primeira é alta, cabelos curtos e loiros e tem uma aparência um tanto...masculina... já Michiro é bem bonita, cabelos meio verde-água e um sorriso muito simpático – oi! Pessoal, olha só quem tá aqui!  
**Miroku: **Nossa o.o podem deixar que eu mesmo me apresento – ele vai até Michiro e segura as mãos dela entre as suas – olá, meu nome é Miroku! Será que você não quer ter um fiho meu?  
**Aya: **Ele acordou atacado hoje o.ò  
**Haruka: **Acho bom se afastar dela se não quiser morrer... – Haruka fala num tom extremamente frio e ameaçador...  
**Miroku: **Ops... ele é seu namorado? Hehe, desculpa... – ele sai de perto de Michiro devagar xD  
**Serena: **Ei, mais respeito! A Haruka é uma mulher! Ò.ó  
**Miroku: **Mais hein? O.O"""""""" que desperdício u.u  
**Mina: **Você não deveria se preocupar com desperdício, eu estou bem aqui! E vamos parar de ficar falando bobagens o.ó eu quero cair logo na piscina!

Depois de todo esse diálogo besta com a simples finalidade de encher lingüiça, a galera trocou de roupa e ficou se divertindo na piscina... gostaram tanto disso que repetiram por vários dias o/ a semana passou, e eles iam sempre na casa das meninas pra conversar e fazer zona. Durante essa mesma semana, dois amigos solitários ficavam andando sem rumo enquanto conversavam. Até que um dia...

**Mina: **Que coisa, eu queria saber porque a Sango e o Inu-Yasha não vêm aqui o.ó eu pedi pro Miroku e pra Kagome chamarem eles!  
**Lita: **Sei lá, vai ver eles preferem tomar banho de mar do que de piscina, ou qualquer outro motivo...  
**Mina: **Mas eles também são meus amigos, queria que viessem aqui T.T aliás... o que vocês acham de a gente organizar uma festa um pouco maior? Cabe todo mundo aqui o/  
**Amy: **Quanto maior você diz?  
**Mina: **Sei lá, a gente pede pros nossos amigos chamarem mais amigos... podemos fazer depois de amanhã?  
**Ray: **Por mim tudo bem... seria divertido o/  
**Serena: **Mina, vamos agora mesmo chamar as pessoas?  
**Mina: **Vamoos o/ - e as duas saíram chamando pessoas... realmente estavam empolgadas, chamaram todo mundo que encontraram pelo caminho xD inclusive uma garota de longos cabelos escuros...

"Outra festa? Até que é uma boa... não tem mais nada de interessante por aqui..."

* * *

**Miroku: **Ei Inu-Yasha o/ vai ter festa na casa da Mina depois de amanhã, ela faz questão que você esteja lá!  
**Inu: **Mas eu não gosto de festas u.ú  
**Miroku: **Mas a Mina quer muito... vai lá, você não vai morrer por causa disso! Ou será que prefere ficar sozinho com a Sango?  
**Inu: **Mas hein? O.Ô do que você tá falando?  
**Miroku: **Vocês dois andam muito colados ultimamente, não vão lá nas nossas festas da piscina pra ficar conversando a sós... estou achando que você está se "reapaixonando" pela Sango.  
**Inu: **Kami-Sama, por que eu tenho de conviver com pessoas que só falam bobagens? – ele gira os olhos e suspira – eu não vou porque não quero encontrar a Kagome, a San não vai porque... sei lá, pergunta pra ela... mas se é pra você parar de me amolar, estarei lá depois de amanhã. 

As meninas enfrentam quase o mesmo problema pra convencer Sango a ir nessa confraternização xD mas conseguem, finalmente o/ e finalmente chega o dia...

* * *

**O dia o/**

Já é de noite, já está rolando a festa... e tem uma galera na casa o.O

**Amy: **Mina, Serena... quantas pessoas exatamente vocês convidaram? o.ô  
**Serena: **Não sabemos o número exato, mas...  
**Ray: **Mas...?  
**Mina: **Chamamos todo mundo que achamos pelo caminho, e pelo visto eles trouxeram os amigos...  
**Lita: **-com uma enorme gota- ah tá... vocês são umas sem-noção mesmo u.u  
**Serena: **Ora essa o.ò quanto mais gente melhor, certo?

É, quanto mais gente melhor o/ assim fica bem mais animado... epa, eu disse animado? Tá, nem todo mundo tá pulando de alegria u.u a Rin está num canto morrendo de saudade de seu tão amado Sesshy e se condenando por não ter colocado créditos no celular pra ligar pra ele i.i  
Ayame vê que Kouga também está nessa festa, e tenta se manter o mais longe possível do mala... Inu-Yasha está do lado da mesa de comida amaldiçoando Lita por ter feito salgadinhos com pimenta e curry xD e Sango está num de seus momentos de reflexão à beira da piscina, pensando em como os olhos azuis de Miroku têm a mesma cor do céu da noite...

Rin e Kagome conversam com Mina, Miroku, Serena e o resto xD a festa corre bem... a multidão de estranhos ali presente se diverte com a boa música o/

Inu-Yasha sente que está sendo observado por alguém... mais especificamente, por orbes castanho-escuros. A dona desses olhos logo se aproxima dele.

**Kikyou: **Oi Inu-Yasha! Que bom te ver aqui!  
**Inu: **Não posso dizer o mesmo u.u – ele diz se afastando dela e caminhando mais perto da piscina.  
**Kikyou: **Ah, Inu... vai dizer que você não tem saudade do tempo que passamos juntos, de quando eu dizia que te amava...? Posso dizer isso agora também, eu te amo... – ela sussurra perto das orelhinhas dele enquanto as afaga, e também faz carinho na nuca dele, puxando o rosto do lindo hanyou em sua direção e preparando-se para dar o bote... longe dali, os conhecidos de Inu-Yasha observam a cena enquanto pensam: "mas esse idiota vai deixar ela chegar perto assim? o.ó imbecil..." e Kagome sente um certo aperto em seu coração...

Inu-Yasha percebe que logo aquela tão odiada cena se repetirá, e a evita o/

**Inu: **Mas que raio! Fique longe de mim, não quero mais saber de você! – ele acaba empurrando-a para longe dele sem querer, e eles estavam na beira da piscina...

Sango começa a rir xDD e não é só ela... Ayame, Rin e Miroku também, e logo todo o povo do local ri da nojenta molhada XD  
Kagome não sabe o que fazer... ela fica admirada com aquilo o.o nunca esperaria isso de seu Inu-kun... inconscientemente, ela caminha para mais perto dele.

**Kag: **Ahn, Inu-Yasha...  
**Inu: **Oi Kagome...  
**Kag: **Oi... por que fez isso com a Kikyou?  
**Inu: **Ah, não a joguei na piscina de propósito... eu só a empurrei pra longe, e como nós estávamos ali... mas bem que ela mereceu, me fez perder algo muito importante naquela outra festa... – ele suspira e fica um pouco vermelho, olhando pro outro lado. Ficava perguntando-se porque tinha falado aquilo u.ú porque é verdade, Inu-kun baka XD  
**Kag: **Tem razão, ela mereceu... mas não foi a única culpada pelo que aconteceu...  
**Inu: **E...? – K-chan esperava um pedido de desculpas do Inu, mas até parece que ele vai tomar a iniciativa u.u  
**Kag: **Que droga, eu preciso falar logo i.i desculpa por aquela noite, mas foi o Kouga que veio pra cima de mim! – Kagome abraça Inu-Yasha – eu não queria nem chegar perto dele... só consigo pensar em você...  
**Inu: **_-mais vermelho do que já estava antes-_ é, eu sei que não foi culpa sua, mas eu me descontrolei... espero que me perdoe – ele retribui o abraço dela o/ logo eles desfazem o abraço, e aparece um mala pra encher o saco xD  
**Kouga: **Ei Kagome, esse cara de cachorro está te enchendo? o.ó  
**Kag: **Kouga... ninguém te chamou aqui u.ú  
**Kouga: **_-arrasado-_ mas o quê? O.o  
**Inu: **É, sai daqui logo, lobo intrometido ò.ó – Inu-Yasha soca Kouga (XDDDD) e novamente, Inu-Yasha chama a atenção de todos o.o

**Miroku: **O Inu-Yasha precisa ir em mais festas... ele sempre dá um jeito de animar XD  
**Mina: **Iuhuuuu o/ barraco!

**San: **"Agora não tenho mais meu amigo solitário pra mofar comigo. Melhor assim..."

Depois que todos os malas e defuntos ambulantes de barro foram eliminados do caminho, Inu e Kagome finalmente se beijaram o/ e voltaram a namorar... começou a tocar uma música lentinha, ótima pra dançar com alguém que você ama...

**Inu: **Você quer dançar?  
**Kag: **Claro – ela sorri e os dois vão pra pista de dança que as meninas montaram na casa. Inu-Yasha sussurrou a tradução da música para Kagome como se fosse uma declaração de amor...

_**It´s hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There´s no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
leave the world outside  
All I´ve got to give to you  
Are these five words when I **_

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky´s a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you´d make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors  
leave the world outside  
All I´ve got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn´t fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me

_Para mim, é difícil dizer as coisas  
Que às vezes quero dizer  
Não há ninguém aqui, a não ser você e eu  
E aquela velha lâmpada de poste quebrada  
Tranque as portas  
Vamos deixar o mundo do lado de fora  
Tudo que tenho para te dar  
São estas cinco palavras quando eu  
Te agradeço por me amar  
Por ser meus olhos  
Quando não pude enxergar  
Por ser parte de meus lábios  
Quando não pude respirar  
Obrigado por me amar  
Obrigado por me amar  
Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho  
Até que este sonho fosse você  
Quando olho dentro de seus olhos  
O céu tem um tom diferente de azul  
Eu juro  
Que não usarei disfarce  
Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta  
Que você acreditou em minhas mentiras  
Te agradeço por me amar  
Por ser meus olhos  
Quando não pude enxergar  
Por ser parte de meus lábios  
Quando não pude respirar  
Obrigado por me amar  
Você me levanta quando estou caído  
Você soa o alarme  
Antes que a contagem me tire da luta  
Se eu estivesse me afogando você separaria o mar  
E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar  
Tranque as portas  
Vamos deixar o mundo do lado de fora  
Tudo que tenho para te dar  
São estas cinco palavras quando eu  
Te agradeço por me amar  
Por ser meus olhos  
Quando não pude enxergar  
Por ser parte de meus lábios  
Quando não pude respirar  
Obrigado por me amar  
Quando não pude voar _

_Você me deu asas  
Você partilhou meus lábios  
Quando não pude respirar  
Obrigado por me amar  
_

_(Thank you for loving me – Bon Jovi)_

E tudo ficou bem o/ esse alegre casal viveu feliz para sempre xD ficaram aproveitando a companhia um do outro... e a festa acabou quando já estava praticamente amanhecendo o.o

* * *

No dia seguinte, as anfitriãs acordaram totalmente acabadas... às cinco da tarde xD e Amy disse que elas tinham que ir embora nesse mesmo dia o.o 

**Serena: **Mas por que está dizendo isso, Amy?  
**Amy: **Tem uns fenômenos estranhos ocorrendo em Kyoto, acho melhor a gente voltar pra lá o mais rápido possível e investigar... (1)  
**Mina: **Droga i.i achei que tudo estava acabado quando vencemos a Neheremia... então vamos arrumar tudo agora?  
**Ray: **Sim, é melhor...

As meninas arrumaram todas as suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Estavam quase saindo de lá quando Mina pediu pra esperarem um pouco, pois ela queria se despedir de Miroku. A moça loira caminhava até a casa dele, mas o encontrou no caminho.

**Mina: **Miroku... eu preciso falar com você agora.  
**Miroku: **_-abraça Mina-_ fale então, o que é?  
**Mina: **Eu vou embora agora, preciso voltar urgentemente pra Kyoto...  
**Miroku: **Agora? O.O por quê?  
**Mina: **Umas complicações... precisam de mim agora, tenho que ir – ela o beija – queria ficar mais tempo com você.  
**Miroku: **É, eu também... mas quem sabe a gente se encontra de novo algum dia?  
**Mina: **Espero que sim – ela olha bem nos olhos dele sorrindo – mas quando nos virmos de novo, quero que você esteja feliz... bem feliz...  
**Miroku: **Ahn... poderia ser mais específica? o.o  
**Mina: **E depois acham que eu é que sou a idiota... quero te ver com a Sango, ela gosta muito de você e acho que te faria feliz. Vocês dois deviam passar mais tempo juntos.  
**Miroku: **O.o a Sango? Por que você acha isso?  
**Mina: **Vejamos... porque quando ela nos viu juntos não estava muito feliz, porque eu tentei ser amiga dela e ela só me dava sorrisos falsos, porque naquele dia na lanchonete ela ficava incomodada quando eu te beijava, inclusive foi sentar na outra mesa com Inu-Yasha...  
**Miroku: **Mas ela só foi sentar lá pra não deixá-lo sozinho o.o  
**Mina: **Miroku, acorde! Ela gosta de você, e eu percebi que também gosta dela... amanhã vai ter uma espécie de baile à moda havaiana na praia, eu ia cantar lá mas infelizmente não poderei mais... por que você não chama a Sango?  
**Miroku: **Tá, pode ser...  
**Mina: **Bem, não posso falar mais nada... preciso ir agora – eles se abraçam e se beijam, logo depois Mina se afasta – não se esqueça do que eu disse... até um dia o/  
**Miroku: **Até... – ele fica um bom tempo parado ali, olhando Mina afastar-se e desaparecer, pensando no conselho dela. Quando finalmente acordou, foi para a casa de Inu-Yasha e... viu várias malas na sala o.o

**Kag: **Que bom que você chegou! Precisamos de mais um homem aqui pra ajudar com as bagagens.  
**Miroku: **Mas o quê? De repente resolveram voltar aqui?  
**San: **Claro o/ agora que o lindo casalzinho está junto de novo, a gente voltou! A Ayame vai ficar aqui também!  
**Miroku: **Não estou vendo a Rin...  
**Kag: **Ela voltou pra casa. Não agüentava mais ficar longe do Sesshoumaru... sei bem como ela se sentiu... – K-chan olha pra Inu-Yasha e os dois se beijam.  
**San: **Será que todos os casais precisam ser melosos assim? Vocês dois, a Mina e o Miroku...  
**Miroku: **A Mina acabou de ir embora... –suspiro-  
**San: **O quê? O.o  
**Miroku: **É isso aí... ela disse que precisava voltar com urgência e foi.  
**Ayame: **Mas que pena, nem deu pra gente se despedir dela u.u mas... quer parar de ficar falando aí e ajudar a gente, Miroku?

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Miroku sentia-se solitário novamente... apenas pensava no que Mina falara no dia anterior, mas não achava possível Sango gostar dele daquela maneira... mas enfim, resolveu chamá-la para a tal noite havaiana. Desceu as escadas até a sala e encontrou a moça sentada no sofá cantando junto com o rádio. O moreno ficou observando-a, adorava admirar a voz dela...

_Diz pra ficar muda faz cara de mistério  
Tira essa bermuda que eu quero você sério  
Tramas de sucesso mundo particular  
Solos de guitarra não vão me conquistar _

Eu quero você como eu quero  
Eu quero você como eu quero

O que você precisa é de um retoque total  
Vou transformar o seu rascunho em arte final  
Agora não tem jeito, você tá numa cilada  
Cada um por si você por mim e mais nada

Longe do meu domínio você vai de mal a pior  
Vem que eu te ensino como ser bem melhor

_(Como eu Quero – Kid Abelha)_

Sango sentiu que estava sendo observada e olhou para trás, encontrando um Miroku com o olhar perdido.

**San: **Miroku? Há quanto tempo está aí?  
**Mir: **Tempo suficiente pra te ouvir... essa música é bem bonita – ele sorri e senta-se ao lado dela no sofá.  
**San: **Obrigada... – ela olha para um ponto fixo na parede. Seria difícil encarar Miroku depois de toda a descoberta de sentimentos que a jovem havia feito nos últimos dias...  
**Mir: **Ahn, Sango... sei que está em cima da hora, mas hoje tem a noite havaiana. Você quer ir comigo?  
**San: **_-sente seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido-_Ah, agora que a Mina foi embora você se lembrou dos outros amigos? – ela diz num tom um tanto quanto irônico.  
**Mir: **_- sorri um pouco ao perceber que Sango ficou com ciúmes -_Hunf, olha só quem fala... depois que você ficou com aquele Bankotsu, eu nem te vi mais, e você só foi uma vez na casa da Mina... aliás, por que você não ia lá?  
**San: **Por que eu não tive vontade u.u  
**Mir: **Ah, certo... mas você quer sair comigo hoje ou não?  
**San: **Quero sim – ela sorri – vou me arrumar agora então – Sango levanta e sobe as escadas. Toma um banho, coloca um vestido frente-única rosa-claro, uma flor no cabelo, sandálias e sai com Miroku.

Os dois chegam lá e conversam bastante enquanto tocam as músicas horrorosas, como samba, pagode, funk e etc xD também aproveitam a ótima comida oferecida na ocasião... estavam deveras aproveitando, fazia muito tempo que não ficavam a sós.

Uns minutos depois, Miroku foi pegar mais bebidas para ele e sua bela acompanhante. Entretanto, percebeu que um certo indivíduo estava chamando Sango para dançar, pois estava começando uma música lenta muito linda o/ o lindo hentai de olhos azuis apressa o passo, até esquece as bebidas que fora buscar. Chegando lá, ele lança um olhar mortal para o indivíduo como quem diz: "ei imbecil, não tá vendo que ela está acompanhada?"  
O cara percebe na hora e vai pra longe xD

**San:** Ei, posso saber o motivo do olhar mortal? – pergunta a ele rindo.  
**Mir: **Ora, você veio aqui comigo, então só pode dançar comigo – Miroku estende sua mão para a amiga, chamando-a para dançar. Sango pega na mão dele e começam a acompanhar a suave melodia.

_**I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change**_

_Eu sigo o Moskva  
Até o Parque Gorki  
Escutando o vento da mudança  
Uma noite de verão de agosto  
Soldados passando por aí  
Escutando o vento da mudança_

The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change

_O mundo está se aproximando  
Você já imaginou  
Que pudéssemos estar tão próximos, como irmãos  
O futuro está no ar  
Eu posso senti-lo em todos os lugares  
Soprando com o vento da mudança_

**San: **Não sabia que você era possessivo assim, Miroku... – Sango encosta a cabeça no peito dele, dançam um pouco mais colados.  
**Mir: **Hoje eu resolvi ser – ele sorri e assim eles ficam, até acabar a canção.

_**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change  
**_

_Leve-me à magia do momento  
Na noite de glória  
Onde as crianças do amanhã sonham  
Com o vento da mudança_

_**  
Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever  
I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
**_

_Caminhando rua abaixo  
Recordações distantes  
São enterradas no passado, para sempre  
Eu sigo o Moskva  
Até o Parque Gorki  
Escutando o vento da mudança_

_**  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change  
**_

_Leve-me à magia do momento  
Na noite de glória  
Onde as crianças do amanhã compartilham seus sonhos  
Com você e comigo  
Leve-me à magia do momento  
Na noite de glória  
Onde as crianças de amanhã sonham  
Com o vento da mudança_

_**  
The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say  
**_

_O vento da mudança sopra direto  
Na face do tempo  
Como uma tempestade que tocará  
O sino de liberdade para a paz de mente  
Deixe sua balalaica cantar  
O que minha guitarra quer dizer_

_**  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change**_

_Leve-me à magia do momento  
Na noite de glória  
Onde as crianças do amanhã compartilham seus sonhos  
Com você e comigo  
Leve-me à magia do momento  
Na noite de glória  
Onde as crianças de amanhã sonham  
Com o vento da mudança_

_(Wind of Change – Scorpions)_

Lá pela meia-noite, os dois se cansaram de dançar e foram para casa. No meio do caminho começou uma forte tempestade... corriam feito loucos pra não se molharem muito, mas aquele luau era longe de casa, então não tinha jeito u.u  
Chegaram a um cruzamento perigoso, agora era necessário esperar o sinal fechar para os carros... não arriscariam passar ali correndo, era uma das ruas em que mais ocorriam acidentes naquela cidade.  
Logo o movimento na rua parou, e o sinaleiro ficou verde para os pedestres (sim, eu sou curitibana e falo sinaleiro XD semáforo é sem-graça u.u). Sango começou a atravessar a rua em passos rápidos, não queria mais ficar naquela chuva... mas do nada veio um carro numa velocidade super-alta o.o provavelmente o motorista estava bêbado e não viu que o sinal estava vermelho, pois não dava nenhum sinal de que iria parar...

Miroku percebeu que Sango seria atropelada se não saísse logo dali o.ô o carro se aproximava mais ainda... o rapaz não viu outra saída a não ser correr até sua amiga e puxá-la para evitar uma tragédia, mas o asfalto estava liso devido ao temporal... quando ele correu até Sango, acabou escorregando e caindo em cima dela. Felizmente, nessa "manobra" de Miroku eles se afastaram da direção que o carro desgovernado seguia... este passou bem próximo dos pés de Miroku, ou seja... foi realmente por um fio.

Sango ainda estava assustada com tudo que aconteceu, por pouco que ela não morre! Finalmente se deu conta de que seu amigo estava em cima dela, e logo ficou vermelha, seus batimentos e sua respiração aceleraram...  
Miroku teve os mesmos sintomas que Sango, ficou ali olhando pra ela apenas pensando que não a perdeu por muito pouco. Depois de uns minutos, percebeu que ainda estava em cima de Sango xD saiu rapidamente daquela posição e ajudou a amiga a se levantar dali. Andaram até a calçada e continuaram o caminho para retornar à casa.

**San: **Miroku, eu... não sei o que dizer – ela disse olhando para outro lado, não conseguiria encarar Miroku depois daquilo – obrigada...  
**Mir: **Não foi nada, Sango... não precisa agradecer.  
**San: **Claro que preciso! Eu podia ter morrido lá!  
**Mir: **É... que motorista mais maluco o.ô do jeito que estava dirigindo rápido, deve ter batido a essa altura...

Os dois não conseguiram falar mais nada, mantiveram-se em silêncio até chegar em casa. Secaram-se e foram dormir, ou ao menos tentar dormir... seria impossível fechar os olhos e descansar depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Rin ligou para Kagome avisando que a greve da faculdade finalmente havia acabado. Os professores conseguiram um razoável aumento de salário e agora a vida de todos voltaria ao normal, ou seja... adeus, praia... e olá, Tóquio o/

CONTINUA...

* * *

(1): Acho que todo mundo já viu Sailor Moon xD mas pra quem nunca viu, elas são guerreiras que defendem o planeta das forças do mal o/ e essa Neheremia era uma rainha que foi inimiga delas...agora elas precisaram voltar pra Kyoto para acabar com os novos inimigos que surgiam e salvar a Terra!

* * *

**Nossa o.o**

**Que trabalho pra escrever isso u.u mas conseguiiiiii o/ e acho que não ficou tão ruim assim XD e deu doze páginas do Word! O.O  
****Se puderem, escutem essa música dos Scorpions que eu coloquei como tema romântico de Miroku e Sango! É linda... a tradução não é o que eu pensava XD mas o ritmo dela é bem bonito... e não reparem se o texto saiu estranho, é pq o site deixa tudo estranho o.ô  
****Eu não tenho mais nada a declarar aqui, só que estou cansada XD o dia hoje foi duro u.u  
****Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, muitíssimo obrigada! Desculpem, mas estou totalmente sem condições de responder, só espero que tenham gostado... e pra quem pediu tragédias na fic, logo elas recomeçarão – olhos brilhantes – viva as tragédias!  
****Kissus a todos, ja ne...**


End file.
